Des(asociar) (Traducción)
by Jey Hamilton
Summary: Izuku tiene un Quirk , "Disociación" que permite que su espíritu abandone su cuerpo, es conveniente e inconveniente al mismo tiempo. De cualquier forma, hará lo que sea necesario para convertirse en héroe. Traducción Autorizada del Fic: Dis(associate) by BeyondTheClouds777
1. Waving Through a Window

La primera vez que sucede, tiene cuatro años y casi le provoca un ataque a su pobre madre.

Ella abre la puerta del apartamento e Izuku entra corriendo, saltando, rebotando y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Están llegando a casa después de una visita al hospital, unas semanas después del cuarto cumpleaños de Izuku.

"¡Lo sabía!", Dice Izuku brillantemente, golpeando con los puños en el aire. "¡Sabía que tenía un Quirk! ¡Sabía que lo tenía! "

Su madre sonríe junto con él, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. "¡Estoy tan feliz por ti, Izuku!", Dice radiante. "Me pregunto qué cómo será tu Quirk ..."

"¡Espero que sea algo heroico!" Proclama Izuku extasiado. Siempre ha soñado con el día en que finalmente obtuvo su Quirk, y tiene algunas ideas en mente sobre lo que quiere que sea. "¡Quiero poder salvar a la gente-!"

Sucede en ese momento. Izuku siente una extraña sensación de tirón en el pecho y, de repente, está en el aire. Sus pies no tocan el suelo, y él se siente... raro. Como si se estuviera perdiendo algo.

Hay un ruido sordo desde abajo, e Izuku mira hacia abajo. Se ve arrugado en el suelo, sin vida y quieto.

Él parpadea.

"¿¡Izuku !?" chilla su madre, sus ojos se abren con miedo.

Parpadea de nuevo por falta de algo mejor que hacer.

¿Que acaba de suceder...?

Su madre grita y corre hacia su cuerpo, un cuerpo en el que Izuku no está ... ¿en este momento? No tiene sentido.

"¡Nonono, estoy bien, mamá!" Exclama Izuku, esperando que ella lo pueda escuchar, lo hace, y su cabeza se levanta, sus brazos acunan su cuerpo sin vida. Es raro de ver.

Su madre lo mira. O, mejor dicho, a través de él, adivina. No parece que realmente pueda verlo.

"¿Izuku?" Llama, su voz llena de horror, pero también de alivio. "¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?"

"¡Estoy aquí!", Responde Izuku, incluso más faliz. Se mira a sí mismo, curioso; él puede ver el piso a través de sus manos, y está usando la misma ropa que su cuerpo físico. Él es completamente transparente.

"¡Mamá, mamá Mamá Mamá Mamá, creo que este es mi Quirk!" Exclama Izuku, su cabeza se levanta y su sonrisa se ensancha. "¡Puedo abandonar mi cuerpo!"

Él piensa que es algo bueno, pero su madre parece vagamente aterrorizada.

"I-Izuku,¿p-puedes ... volver?" , Pregunta, su voz temblando, e Izuku se da cuenta de que, oh, probablemente debería comprobar eso. Tan divertido como es simplemente flotar sin preocuparse por el mundo, sería desafortunado que no pueda regresar a su cuerpo.

"¡Oh!", Dice, y cierra los ojos por un momento, concentrándose. Siente el tirón de nuevo, y esta vez, esta es físico; cuando abre los ojos, está de vuelta en su cuerpo, en los brazos de su madre, y ella lo está mirando fijamente.

"¡Izuku!" , Llora, abrazándolo con fuerza. "Qué-!"

Él se retuerce y ella lo suelta, aunque a regañadientes. "¡Lo encontré!", Dice emocionado, y su madre continúa mirándolo fijamente. "¡Encontré mi Quirk! Espera, espera, déjame ver si puedo hacerlo de nuevo-!

"¡I-Izuku-!"

Su cuerpo golpea el piso mientras su espíritu toma aire.

"¡Izuku!"

* * *

Cuando tiene siete años, aprende a controlarlo.

En mayor parte.

Algunas veces se resbala por casualidad, deja de prestarle atención al maestro durante la clase y su espíritu sube y baja inconscientemente de su cuerpo, así como así. En una ocasión, un paramédico apareció en la escuela porque la maestra se asustó y llamó a una ambulancia.

No fue hasta que su madre le explicó a los profesores que, "Sí, sí, sé que es extraño, pero en realidad es su Quirk, es extraño, lo sé, está bien", que finalmente se calmaron.

Y ahora Izuku lo hace por diversión.

Todavía está practicando, todavía está tratando de entenderlo, porque si quiere convertirse en héroe, tendrá que descubrir cómo funciona el dang Quirk:

"¡MAMÁ! MIRA! "

Su madre se da vuelta. Y luego, ella salta. Izuku está sosteniendo un libro, la primera vez que logró tomar algo como fantasma.

"¡MAMÁ MIRA, YA SE COMO TOMAR COSAS!", Grita. Para su madre, por supuesto, parece que hay un libro flotando en su rostro, pero sabe que es él, así que está bien. Izuku está demasiado emocionado como para preocuparse de cómo se ve ahora. "Y AHORAAAAAA ..."

Izuku se concentra. El libro cae de sus manos y golpea el piso de abajo.

"...¡Se acabó!" Izuku dice.

Su madre parpadea, luego sonríe.

"Estoy feliz de que estés aprendiendo a controlarlo, Izuku", dice ella, como siempre cuando mejora. "Solo, por favor... avísame la próxima vez cuando en realidad no estés... _en tu cuerpo_ , ¿de acuerdo, cariño?"

"¡Está bien!", Grita Izuku, y flota para encontrar su cuerpo. No puede recordar dónde lo dejó.

Cuando regresa a su cuerpo, lo primero que hace es correr al baño y vomitar.

Parece que no puede aferrarse a las cosas por mucho tiempo sin algún tipo de consecuencia real y física.

* * *

Izuku odia la secundaria, realmente, realmente lo odia, y no es porque odie aprender.

Es porque Kacchan está allí, y Kacchan duele. Lo lastima

"¡¿Crees que puedes ser un héroe con un Quirk inútil como ese ?!" Kacchan le gruñe, tan cerca de su rostro que Izuku puede sentir su saliva en sus mejillas. Sus manos están sobre los hombros de Izuku, golpeándolo contra el casillero de la escuela, y sus uñas se clavan en la piel de Izuku, y duele, duele, duele tanto...

Izuku cierra sus ojos con fuerza. Y luego el dolor se detiene y flota sobre su cuerpo inerte. Su cuerpo se desploma en el suelo, deslizándose fuera del agarre de Kacchan, y Kacchan grita y tropieza. Él sabe sobre el Quirk de Izuku, él solo... nunca lo espera.

Kacchan gruñe, las manos tiemblan a su costado. " _¡Deku!_ " , Chilla, e Izuku traga sus sollozos, colocando sus manos alrededor de su boca. Kacchan no puede hacerle daño cuando es un fantasma, pero eso no significa que no tenga miedo. " _¡Regresa aquí! ¿Es este el tipo de persona que quieres ser, ¿eh? ¿Solo un cobarde sin valor !?_ "

 _No_ , piensa Izuku, mirando al suelo a través de sus zapatos traslúcidos, _no lo soy_. _Pero no quiero sentir mas dolor_.

Espera a que Kacchan finalmente se vaya antes de deslizarse nuevamente dentro de su cuerpo. Tiene un nuevo hematoma en la cabeza por golpear el suelo, le duelen los hombros y arde, pero al menos Kacchan ya no está.

* * *

Su madre está acostumbrada a que vuelva a casa con moretones. Su Quirk no es exactamente el más seguro de usar, a menos que esté en una cama o un sillón cuando lo active, siempre termina con moretones nuevos (o arañazos, dependiendo de dónde y qué tan fuerte caiga).

Pero no quemaduras Nunca quemaduras.

Entra al apartamento, cierra la puerta detrás de él e inmediatamente tira de su manga para cubrir su muñeca.

"¡Bienvenido a casa, Izuku!", Grita su madre desde el interior del apartamento: sabe que es él, que él es el único que tiene la llave. Izuku escucha agua corriendo en el fregadero; el cierre de un grifo y pasos lo reemplazan.

Una parte de Izuku quiere correr, salir de su cuerpo y subir a su habitación.

No lo hace.

E incluso si lo hiciera, sería contraproducente; Mamá encontraría su cuerpo de todos modos, encontraría las quemaduras y moretones que por una vez no fueron causados por su propio Quirk, y finalmente encontraría a Izuku, su fantasma, sin importar cuán silencioso estuviera. Nunca había sido muy bueno escondiéndose de ella. Tal vez es algo de madres.

Dobla la esquina, sonriendo, y luego, cuando ve su cara, la sonrisa se convierte en horror. Ella corre hacia él, y él gira la cabeza para que no tenga que mirarla a los ojos.

Ella toma sus manos entre las suyas, y él hace una mueca cuando las yemas de sus dedos rozan las quemaduras. Quemaduras que no estaban allí cuando se fue a la escuela esta mañana. Quemaduras que Kacchan le dio.

"Izuku, ¿qué pasó?", Pregunta mamá, con la voz empapada de miedo. Él no responde, y ella se tapa la cara con las manos y gira la cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada. Ella inhala bruscamente, una mano le aparta el pelo de la frente, donde está el moretón más grande.

"¿Qué pasó?" Su tono es más urgente esta vez, sosteniendo su mirada incluso mientras él lucha para mirar hacia otro lado. "Izuku, _dime qué pasó_ \- ¡Izuku!"

No puede evitarlo. Tira de su fantasma, y su madre atrapa su cuerpo antes de que golpee el suelo.

"¡Izuku!" Su madre chasquea, enganchando sus brazos debajo de los suyos para evitar que su cuerpo inerte golpee el suelo. Está enojada ahora, pero Izuku sabe que es solo porque está preocupada. "¡Si _no_ me dices lo que sucedió-!"

"¡Lo... lo siento!" La voz de Izuku es más chillona de lo que él quiere, y se desliza dentro de su cuerpo inmediatamente. El dolor regresa, se clava en sus muñecas, hombros cabeza y se estremece. Su madre lo suelta, pero mantiene sus manos sobre sus hombros, por las dudas.

"No tenía la intención de hacer eso", dice Izuku. Se siente extrañamente sin aliento, pero no sabe por qué. "-A-veces c-cuando... c-cuando estoy abrumado, yo solo..." Él mueve una mano por el aire, la voz temblando mientras trata de no llorar. "Y-Ya sabes, _zoom_ ".

Trata de negarlo, realmente lo hace.

Su madre no lo deja.

"Ese moretón en tu cabeza", dice, apartando su cabello de nuevo. Sus dedos se vuelven fantasmales sobre el hematoma (heh, fantasma), y él hace una mueca, un dolor sordo disparando a través de él. "Te disociaste nuevamente".

Así es como lo llaman: disociación. Según Izuku sabe, no hay otro Quirk como el suyo, por lo que le dieron su propio nombre. Disociación. Ese es su Quirk. Conveniente a veces, pero sobre todo simplemente molesto.

Izuku respira fuerte. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, pero asiente.

"¿Por qué?", Pregunta su madre, desesperada ahora. "Entiendo ese hematoma, pero... I-Izuku ..."

Ese es el problema. Él tiene toneladas de hematomas, y solo un puñado de ellos son por su Quirk.

Sin mencionar las quemaduras...

"Izuku ... Izuku, _¿por qué?_ "

Se ahoga en un sollozo y sacude la cabeza febrilmente, llevando sus manos hacia su rostro y frotándose los ojos con los nudillos. Las manos de su madre se deslizan desde sus hombros hasta su espalda, y ella lo abraza fuertemente. Un segundo después, él la abraza.

Su cuerpo físico duele y quiere abandonarlo nuevamente para que no sienta su dolor.

Pero no puede sentir los abrazos de su madre en su otra forma, por lo que se queda asi por ahora.

A la mañana siguiente, Izuku le dice exactamente qué sucedió. Él no quiere, pero confía en ella más de lo que confía en nadie más. Él sabe que ella lo ama y que ella querría saber si está siendo intimidado, lo cual es cierto.

Él le cuenta acerca de Kacchan. Ella escucha, asintiendo periódicamente, hasta que finalmente termina su historia y se queda en silencio.

Después de eso, ella se pone de pie y levanta su teléfono. Primero llama a la madre de Kacchan, luego a la escuela.

Izuku se traslada a una escuela diferente una semana después. No más Kacchan.

* * *

Cuando tiene catorce años, es atacado por un villano.

Un villano con un cuerpo hecho de limo y... y... bueno, Izuku no sabe _qué más_ , pero huele rancio y podrido e Izuku intenta correr, pero no es lo suficientemente rápido. El monstruo lo agarra, lo refrena, _lo estrangula_ , e Izuku lucha y patea e intenta gritar, pero no puede porque se está ahogando, _se está ahogando_...

Él se disocia. Su cuerpo cae inerte y su fantasma se eleva en el aire. Siente algo diferente esta vez, un tirón más distinguible y notable, y se da cuenta de que es porque se está muriendo.

Porque lo están _matando_ -

Él vuela. Pasa a través de la cabeza del villano, esperando que la sensación sea suficiente para asustarlo. El villano se da cuenta y, por un momento, levanta la cabeza y mira a su alrededor, confundido.

 _¡Sí!_ Izuku piensa, felicitándose mentalmente. _Sí, sí, sí, lo hice-!_

Una ráfaga de viento sale disparada de la nada, e Izuku chilla, es envíado volando hacia atrás por el aire, sale del túnel y vuelve a entrar. El villano limo y el cuerpo inerte de Izuku vuelan con él, el cuerpo del villano limo salpica y se dispersa en todas direcciones.

El propio cuerpo de Izuku está en el suelo, inmóvil, e Izuku se mueve hacia él con curiosidad.

 _Bien, eso simplemente sucedió_ , piensa, y se desliza dentro de su cuerpo. Le duele todo, y su cabeza tiene un peso horrible, pero está vivo, y no está inconsciente, lo cual es bueno. Se levanta del suelo y lleva una mano hacia su cabeza con una mueca.

 _Debo haber sido salvado por un héroe_ , piensa Izuku; sus dedos tocan un hematoma y él los retira apresuradamente, suspirando a través de sus dientes. Supongo que eso es algo bueno. _Mi Quirk puede hacer tanto contra un villano sin un cuerpo como la mayoría de la gente ..._

Oye pasos y levanta la cabeza aún más.

Inmediatamente, sus ojos se abren con sorpresa.

Es All Might. All Might lo salvó.

Izuku tiene que luchar para mantenerse en su cuerpo, cuando realmente quiere salir disparado al espacio exterior y gritarle al universo.

All Might siempre había sido su inspiración desde que era pequeño, incluso antes de encontrar su Quirk. Conocerlo es... es increíble.

"¡Hola, muchacho!", Dice All Might, e Izuku está tan cerca de disociarse, solo porque no puede creerlo. Siente, literalmente, que flota, y se necesita todo su esfuerzo para no llegar directamente a la estratosfera. "¡Lo siento por meterte en este lio! ¿Estás bien?"

Izuku asiente frenéticamente, tanto que duele. "¡Eres mi ídolo!", Balbucea antes de poder detenerse. Y luego, todo en un solo aliento: "Santa Mierda he deseado esto durante dos años, tengo tantas preguntas..."

Él se dice, y All Might se ríe, reúne los restos del cuerpo del villano de lodo en dos botellas de gaseosas idénticas. Así es como se ven. Izuku se pregunta cómo cabe tanto lodo en un espacio tan pequeño, pero, una vez más, es All Might, por lo que no debería sorprenderse.

"-Y yo siempre he pensado en ti y tú eres el mejor y gracias por salvarme y-"

All Might sonríe nuevamente, pero esta vez habla. "Bueno, eres bastante parlanchín, ¿no?", Pregunta, e Izuku se sonroja, retorciendo su zapato en el suelo. "¡Está bien, muchacho! Sin embargo, por mucho que me gustaría quedarme y hablar, tengo que estar en otro lugar".

La cabeza de Izuku vuelve a subir. "E-espera, ¿te vas?"

"Mm-hmm. El crimen no se detiene".

"P-Pero y ..."

All Might junta sus manos, como si estuviera defendiendo su caso. "Lo siento, niño, pero tengo que irme. Puedes enviar un mensaje a mi sitio web, ¿Si?"

"E-espera, yo-"

All Might se da la vuelta. "¡Gracias por tu apoyo!"  
 _  
"¡E-espera, p-por favor-!"_

Izuku extiende la mano, casi al mismo tiempo que All Might se agacha para volar al cielo.

No es realmente una decisión consciente, e Izuku en realidad no tiene la intención de hacerlo. Se agarra a la pierna de All Might, con su cuerpo real, disociarse en este momento no serviría de nada, y el héroe se lanza al cielo con fuerza suficiente para competir con un cohete.

Honestamente, con ese latigazo, Izuku se pregunta si su alma no debería ser arrancada de su cuerpo.

* * *

"Eso-" All Might dice, girando para enfrentarlo, "- fue increíblemente estúpido. ¡Aunque admiro la tenacidad de la juventud, hay una delgada línea entre tenacidad y locura! "

Izuku está demasiado ocupado tratando de llevar aire en sus pulmones para responder. Están en una azotea, donde All Might aterrizó poco después de despegar, e Izuku siente vagamente que está siendo estrangulado. Él está de acuerdo con All Might; Lo que hizo fue increíblemente imprudente.

Pero eso no importa.

Él se pone de pie de un salto. "All Might, p-puedo ..."

"No, estoy fuera de tiempo, mi niño", dice All Might, dirigiéndose al borde del tejado. "Lo siento por correr, pero hay un lugar donde necesito estar. Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes que atender ".

"¡E-espera, p-plor-!"

"Chico, lo siento, pero no puedo-"

"¿Puedo ser un héroe con un Quirk inútil?"

Su voz ha subido de tono, una octava completa. No está seguro de si All Might lo entendió hasta que el héroe se detiene y lo mira por encima del hombro.

Izuku se detiene, luchando por encontrar las palabras. Sus manos se aprietan y se aflojan a sus costados. "Yo... yo nací con... con un Quirk esencialmente inútil", explica vacilante. Las palabras de Kacchan, puñetazos y abucheos vuelven a él todo a la vez, y se estremece. "I-incluso si... incluso si mi Quirk no es adecuado para ser un héroe, ¿p-puedo... puedo convertirme en uno?"

Su voz ahora es un chillido, una súplica desesperada, y después de eso se prepara, espera y _espera_.

"¿Un Quirk débil...?" All Might comienza, pero no termina; hay una explosión de vapor y humo, e Izuku levanta las manos para protegerse.

* * *

La respuesta es no.

La respuesta de All Might es no, de todos modos. No, no puede ser un héroe con su Quirk. Izuku no había explicado qué era; De hecho, había estado demasiado sorprendido para hacerlo. All Might le dio a conocer su mayor secreto, que su sonrisa era una mentira para ocultar la verdad, que, con poco o ningún poder, era imposible convertirse en un héroe.

En ese momento, el Quirk de Izuku ni siquiera había importado, porque Izuku había estado esperando un milagro y esa esperanza fue aplastada.

Ahora, Izuku camina por las aceras, manteniendo la cabeza baja. La sensación de flotar se fue y lo dejó sintiéndose extraño... vacío, a pesar de que su alma todavía está muy apegada a su cuerpo físico.

Mientras camina, llora. Un par de transeúntes le dan miradas extrañas, pero a él ni siquiera le importa.

Él ha hecho todo lo posible. Nació con un Quirk, aprendió a controlar su Quirk (en su mayor parte, hay momentos en que sus emociones son suficientes para sacudir su alma de su cuerpo, pero en su mayor parte puede controlarla). Solo ha soñado con convertirse en un héroe. Es todo lo que quiere.

Pero…

 _...Pero…_

Quiere gritar. Quiere abandonar su cuerpo en alguna parte y simplemente flotar hacia el espacio y nunca volver. Kacchan seguirá golpeándolo, seguirá lastimándolo y quemándolo . Ya no van a la misma escuela, pero va a suceder si Izuku intenta convertirse en héroe.

Es como All Might dijo. Al final, Izuku supo que sería así.

Después de todo…

... Con su poder, él también podría ser llamado Quirkless, ¿verdad?

Una explosión lo saca de sus pensamientos, y su cabeza gira. El humo se eleva de unas pocas cuadras más abajo; escucha gritos y observa cómo los ciudadanos se dispersan y corren en todas direcciones.

Es un ataque de villano, él sabe que es un ataque de villano.

Sus pies se mueven solos mientras va a investigar.

* * *

No es cualquier villano.

Es el villano de lodo. El villano lodo que atacó a Izuku antes, ¿y ahora tiene un rehén? Eso es lo que los ciudadanos cercanos están gritando. El villano tiene un rehén, y es un niño, _un niño_ , e Izuku se desliza entre la multitud para mirar, y...

Es Kacchan.

Es Kacchan y está _luchando_ , gritando y maldiciendo, sus ojos muestran furia pero también _miedo_ e Izuku no cree haber visto nunca a Kacchan así.

Kacchan, su matón.

Kacchan, quien hizo que Izuku sea transferido a otra escuela.

Kacchan, gritando y golpeando y _asustado_.

E Izuku no piensa. No tiene la oportunidad de pensar.

Él _corre_.

Sus pies se estrellan contra el suelo, uno tras otro, una y otra vez mientras corre, corre y corre. Esto es malo, es _horrible y no puede dejar que el villano tome la vida de Kacchan_. Él no sabe por qué. Odia a Kacchan y Kacchan lo odia y no sabe por qué quiere salvarlo.

Él no sabe _por qué_ , sólo lo _hace_.

Él no se disocia, eso no había funcionado antes con el villano, así que no lo hace nuevamente. Por el contrario, balancea su mochila y la lanza con todas sus fuerzas contra los ojos saltones del villano. Un cuaderno vuela libremente, golpea al villano de lodo en el ojo con la esquina, y suelta un rugido de dolor, soltando a Kacchan por un segundo.

Kacchan tose, se atraganta e intenta recuperar el aliento. Izuku salta y agarra el cuerpo del villano, tratando de liberar a Kacchan.

" _¡Inútil!_ ¡ SAL DE AQUÍ!" Grita Kacchan furiosamente, mirando a Izuku como si fuera él quien lo estaba atacando, no el villano de lodo. " _¡Eres una mierda inútil, no necesito tu ayuda-!_ "

"¡CALLATE!" Izuku le contesta, repentinamente muy furioso. Está llorando ahora, claro, pero está más enojado de lo que ha estado en mucho, mucho tiempo. "¡Cállate, Kacchan! ¿Crees que me importa que no creas que necesitas mi ayuda? ¿¡Crees que eso me importa!?"

Kacchan se calla inmediatamente.

" _¡No eres una especie de ser inmortal e imparable, Kacchan, eres humano!_ " Llora Izuku, su voz quebrándose. "¡Eres humano, justo como yo! ¡Y no puedo quedarme y dejarte morir!"

Y luego, All Might interviene. La situación se resuelve en diez segundos.

* * *

Izuku se pregunta si sería descortés disociarse y hundirse en el suelo. Él sabe que sin duda _podría_ , con su Quirk, pero decide no hacerlo. _Sería_ bastante grosero. ¿Qué dice "jodete" más que dejar tu cuerpo y hundirte en el suelo?

Un par de profesionales lo están regañando, diciéndole que fue tonto intervenir y que podría haber sido asesinado. Están enojados, todos ellos, lo regañan y le dicen que es un idiota.

Izuku se disculpa, pero no lo dice en serio. Lo haría de nuevo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

All Might está abrumado por los reporteros, por lo que Izuku no se molesta en tratar de hablar con él esta vez. No ahora, al menos. Cuando los profesionales (finalmente) terminan de regañar a Izuku, él se levanta y corre a casa.

Nunca mira hacia atrás.

* * *

Cae por la puerta e inmediatamente se disocia. Él huye de su cuerpo y dispara a su habitación; escucha a su madre llamarlo, pero realmente no le importa. Lo encontrará en unos segundos, pero se tomará esos pocos segundos para ordenar sus pensamientos. Fuera de su cuerpo, muchas gracias.

"¿¡Izuku !? Izu- _AHH_! "

Oh. Su madre debe haber encontrado su cuerpo. Ahora se siente mal por no haberle advertido. Pensaria, sin embargo, que ella estaría acostumbrada a ver su cuerpo sin vida arrugado en lugares al azar.

Aún así...

Oye los pasos de ella, entrando furiosa a su habitación, se para sobre su cama y se prepara.

Mamá abre la puerta. Sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas, pero tiene los dientes apretados.

"¡No tienes _razón para estar haciendo eso_ , jovencito!", Le grita mamá (o, no directamente a él; no puede verlo, por supuesto). Izuku se estremece, mirando a través de sus zapatos al suelo. "Ve por tu cuerpo, Izuku! ¡No puedes seguir haciendo eso!"

Ella sale de la habitación, y él espera hasta que baje la última escalera antes de huir hacia su cuerpo físico.

Él se desliza dentro. El dolor comienza de inmediato, esta vez en su brazo. Un nuevo hematoma, entonces. _Yuju_. Su madre tiene razón, realmente tiene que dejar de hacer eso. Va a terminar hiriéndose gravemente uno de estos días...

Se levanta y se desliza hacia la cocina, arrastrando los pies. Oye a mamá moviéndose, abriendo y cerrando la puerta del congelador; un segundo más tarde, ella se para delante de él y le entrega una bolsa de hielo. Él la toma y presiona contra su brazo.

"Gracias, mamá", dice.

Ella asiente sin decir palabra, luego habla. "Vi las noticias".

Izuku se tensa.

Si mamá se da cuenta, no da ninguna indicación. Por el contrario, ella sigue adelante. "Saltaste allí para salvar a ese chico Katsuki, aunque ..." Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, pero las lágrimas no caen. Todavía. "Aunque el…"

Izuku traga gruesamente. "Estaba asustado, mamá. Él estaba en peligro. No podría simplemente ... "

"Sé que lo fue, yo solo ..." Mamá retuerce sus manos, luego suspira y niega con la cabeza. Cuando ella se encuentra con su mirada de nuevo, está sonriendo suavemente, pero hay dolor en sus ojos. "Realmente eres demasiado bueno para tu propio bien, Izuku".

Izuku se muerde el labio. "Probablemente voy a hacer que me maten algún día. O-O, ya sabes, caerme por las escaleras de nuevo... "

Su madre frunce el ceño. "Sé que estás tratando de ser gracioso, pero no es gracioso".

"Lo sé." Baja el hielo; el moretón pica, pero no ha empeorado.

Mamá toma el paquete de hielo de su mano y lo vuelve a poner en el congelador. "Los héroes que estaban allí", comienza. "¿Qué te dijeron?"

"O-Oh, e-ellos... estaban... estaban enojados conmigo". Izuku cambia su peso torpemente. "Me regañaron bastante, dijeron que debía haber tenido algún tipo de... algún tipo de deseo de morir..."

Mamá se congela, todavía tiene la mano en la puerta.

"¿...Mamá…?"

"Te regañaron", dice su madre, y hay veneno en su tono. Izuku retrocede un paso. "Iban a quedarse allí y dejar que ese chico muriera y te regañaron por ayudar".

"E-Está bien, mamá ..."

"No creo que esté bien", dice mamá, e Izuku da otro paso atrás. "Se relajan tanto con sus trabajos que un chico tiene que saltar, y luego regañan al chico por eso".

"Lo sé, p-pero ..." Izuku cambia de nuevo. "No... no es necesario que te molestes, realmente. Yo... yo... yo... estoy bien, está bien, de verdad".

El problema es que no está seguro de si lo dice en serio o no.

Sin embargo, su madre lo acepta, aunque no parece contenta al respecto. "Lo sé", dice ella. "Yo... lo siento por gritarte cuando entraste. Eso no estaba bien".

"E-Está bien", responde Izuku, pasando una mano por su cabello. "Tienes razón, debería dejar de caer así. Algún día mejoraré con eso, lo prometo, solo... "

Una bombilla _se apaga_ en su cabeza, y él sonríe.

"... _Nadie_ sabe cuándo".

Su madre lo mira.

"Izuku".

 _Zip.  
_  
"IZUKU"

De nuevo se ha ido.

* * *

El día siguiente apesta.

Si la intimidación terminó el día en que transfirió las escuelas y escapó de Kacchan, sería todo lo que podría pedir. Lamentablemente, no fue así. No es tan malo en su nueva escuela, considerando que Kacchan no está aquí, pero aun así, apesta. Realmente apesta.

"¡Oh mira! ¡Es el monstruo que luchó contra el villano de lodo! ", Dijo uno de los matones, señalándolo. Detrás de él, otros dos matones se ríen. "Oye, ¿qué estabas tratando de hacer, eh? ¿Ser un héroe?"

"Detente", sisea Izuku, no es que alguna vez haya hecho algo bueno. No es que _alguna vez_ sirva de algo.

Los matones se ríen un poco más e Izuku sale del salón de clases. Soporta el día escolar sin alejarse de su cuerpo (aunque se ha acercado unas cuantas veces), luego se va a su casa con un corazón pesado.

Llega a su vecindario.

Y luego una voz lo llama.

"¡Mi hijo!"

Izuku se congela, con un pie en medio del aire y da vuelta. All Might, no el "héroe", sino la "persona", su verdadera forma, corre hacia él con expresión frenética.

 _Bien_ , piensa Izuku, un tirón en su pecho, supongo que moriré-

"Espera," All Might dice e Izuku apenas logra mantener su fantasma unido a su cuerpo donde pertenece. All Might se endereza para mirarlo, jadeando como si hubiera corrido todo el camino.

"Lo... lo siento ... no pude llamarte antes"All Might respira. "Corriste a casa tan pronto como se resolvió el incidente y, bueno, no pude salir de la prensa lo suficientemente rápido como para llegar hasta ti. Realmente lo siento ".

Izuku está sacudiendo la cabeza antes de que All Might termine de hablar. "N-No, ¡está bien!", Dice, agitando las manos hacia adelante y hacia atrás. "E-Está realmente bien, de verdad. D-después de todo ... "Baja sus manos y mira sus zapatos, por una vez no translúcidos. "... Yo soy el que se interpuso en el camino. Lo... lo siento..."

"Ahí es donde estás equivocado, niño".

Izuku se detiene y su cabeza explota. All Might le sonríe.

"Si no fuera por ti", dice All Might, "no habría actuado cuando lo hice".

Los ojos de Izuku se abren.

"En la azotea, ayer ..." La voz de All Might es gruesa. "Yo ... dije algunas cosas de las que me arrepiento, algunas cosas que sé que te lastiman. Te dije que no podías convertirte en un héroe, y eso... eso estuvo mal. Lo siento. Y."

(Levanta un dedo cuando Izuku abre la boca, e Izuku se detiene, dejando que el héroe continúe).

"... Estoy aquí para decirte algo. Algo que debería haber dicho el día que te conocí ".

Izuku escucha, tomando cada palabra.

"Los mejores héroes tienen historias de sus días en la escuela", All Might comienza lentamente. "Y la mayoría de esas historias tienen una cosa en común: sus cuerpos se movieron, antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de pensar".

Y luego, golpea a Izuku con esa frase. Sus ojos arden y agacha la cabeza, su pecho se llena de nudos.

Cuando All Might vuelve a hablar, sus palabras son acompañadas de una sonrisa.

"Te paso, ¿no es así?"

Izuku asiente, con los dientes apretados. Sus rodillas golpean el asfalto, sus manos agarran su pecho, y él solloza.

"Midoriya... mi niño... _puedes convertirte en un héroe_ ".

Las lágrimas fluyen. La presa se rompe. Está abrumado. Ata su espíritu a su cuerpo, porque ahora sería un mal momento para dejarlo salir

¿De verdad está escuchando eso? ¿Realmente está pasando? Él no puede creerlo. Casi tiene miedo de creerlo.

 _Esto es_ , piensa, con la garganta apretada, como si lo estuvieran estrangulando. _Esto es todo, no puede ser mejor que esto, no puede...  
_  
"Te considero digno de mi poder", prosigue All Might. "Quiero que heredes mi Quirk".

La cabeza de Izuku se levanta, las lágrimas vuelan. Su mente se queda en blanco.

"¿Qué?"

"Mi Quirk", All Might continúa, si tiene más sentido. "Si lo aceptas, me gustaría convertirte en mi sucesor".

"¿Qué?"

"Mi Quirk", dice All Might, por tercera vez. "Es un poder que puede ser transmitido, un poder para llevar la esperanza y la luz a través de las generaciones venideras. La encarnación del poder, se podría decir, cultivada de un usuario a otro. Se llama..."

Ante esto, All Might se detiene dramáticamente.

"...One For All. Cultivado de generación en generación. Una luz para atravesar la oscuridad. Una esperanza cuando no hay otra esperanza ".

Izuku parpadea. "¿One...For...All…?"

"¡Exactamente!" All Might dice, moviendo un brazo para enfatizar. "Y, si lo aceptas... ¡entonces este poder es tuyo!"

Izuku parpadea de nuevo.

 _Me está preguntando..._

 _... Preguntandome si quiero su poder. Preguntándome si quiero lo que podría ser el Quirk más poderoso del mundo._

 _Puedo ser un héroe Con este poder, no, con su poder ..._

 _¿Realmente es posible?_

 _¿Puedo realmente ...?_

"Lo entendería si quieres más tiempo para pensarlo", dice All Might, alejándose brevemente. "Es una decisión difícil de hacer, estoy seguro, pero-"

"¡Lo haré!"

All Might girar hacia él de nuevo. "Bueno, eso fue rápido. ¿Seguro, pequeño? ¿Lo has pensado?"

Izuku asiente con voz temblorosa. "Si... yo... si puedo convertirme en un héroe", dice, "entonces, entonces ... ¡quiero intentarlo! Quiero ser un héroe más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, así que ... ¡Lo haré!"

All Might sonríe. "En ese caso, mi niño", dice, "espero con interés trabajar contigo. Oh, espera ... "

Hace una pausa, apoyando la barbilla en su mano por un momento.

"Mencionaste tener un Quirk", dice, a lo que Izuku asiente. "Bueno, ¿te importaría decirme qué tipo de Quirk es?"

"¡Oh!", Dice Izuku; limpia las lágrimas restantes de su rostro con sus mangas, luego sonríe. "¡Puedo hacer esto!"

Chasquea los dedos, solo para ser dramático, y su espíritu deja su cuerpo que derrumba en el suelo en un montón de extremidades.

Izuku no había pensado que era posible que un hombre adulto hiciera un ruido agudo y estridente, pero la vida está llena de sorpresas.


	2. My Shot

Izuku entra e inmediatamente cae, apoyándose con las manos y rodillas. Sus ojos arden mientras trata de respirar, y su pecho se siente extrañamente apretado.

Más adentro escucha agua corriendo. "¡Izuku! Si salgo y tu cuerpo está en el porche, ¡me voy a enojar! "

"N-No, ¡todavía estoy en mi cuerpo!" Izuku grita, temblando y poniéndose de pie. Oye que el agua se corta e inmediatamente es seguido de pasos. Su madre dobla la esquina de la cocina, secándose las manos en el delantal.

Ella le echa un vistazo a la cara y sus ojos se abren. "¿Qué pasó?", Pregunta, y, por supuesto, espera lo peor. Ella aprendió a esperar lo peor.

"N-No pasó nada", le asegura Izuku, y luego, un segundo después, "Digo, bueno, no pasó nada _malo_ , es que... esta esto.. una cosa, esta cosa sucedió, y e-es t-tipo de- "

Ella se acerca y pone sus manos en sus antebrazos. "Izuku".

"¿S-sí?"

"Cálmate. Inténtalo de nuevo ".

"Cc-cierto, Y-yo, erm, -¿T-t-tienes un segundo?"

Su madre asiente. "Por supuesto." Ella no lo suelta, simplemente lo guía lejos de la puerta y hacia la sala de estar. Izuku arrastra sus pies mientras la sigue; su espíritu anhela salir de su cuerpo y desaparecer en el suelo o algo así, pero reprime el impulso.

Se sientan en el sofá, y mientras que mamá gira hacia él, Izuku gira hacia el otro lado, moviéndose nerviosamente.

"ee-Entonces, yo... um..." Izuku jala los hilos sueltos en su camisa "... Conocí a All Might hoy".

Los ojos de mamá se ensanchan. "Tú ... ¿en verdad lo conociste?", Pregunta, a lo que Izuku asiente. "¡Izuku, eso es maravilloso!", Exclama. "¿Cuál es el problema, entonces? ¿Por qué estás nervioso?

"Mepreguntosiqueriasersusucesorydijequesi".

Su madre parpadea. "Izuku".

Izuku toma aliento. "Él... me pidió que fuera su sucesor", responde lentamente, tranquilizandose lo suficiente como para formar oraciones coherentes. "Y-y... Y-y yo dije que sí".

Él lo mira, mira los ojos de su madre abrirse con sorpresa, mira como coloca ambas manos alrededor de su boca.

"¡N-No te asustes!" Grita Izuku, como el hipócrita completo que es, su voz una octava más alta de lo normal. "Solo déjame... déjame explicarlo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ella no se ve menos horrorizada, pero asiente e Izuku le cuenta todo, todo sobre One For All. No le dice sobre la verdadera forma de All Might por el momento, simplemente porque no está seguro de que sea algo que el héroe quiere que divulgue; pero todo lo demás está fuera.

Le cuenta acerca de One For All, un Quirk que cada vez se hace mas fuerte, que se transmite de generación en generación para mantener la esperanza y la paz. Ella escucha, asimilando todo y asintiendo periódicamente. La expresión de su rostro no cambia, lo cual es un poco preocupante.

"- Dije que sí", termina Izuku, con el pecho apretado. Más que nunca, él quiere disociarse y esconderse en un armario en alguna parte. O tal vez solo pasar por el piso, esa también es una opción. "Él... Él me ofreció su poder y... y yo dije que sí".

Mamá lo mira. "¡I-Izuku, eso es-!"

"¡Sé que es una locura!", Balbucea Izuku, antes de saber lo que está diciendo. Se pasa ambas manos por el pelo y las deja allí, tirando de sus mechones. "Sé que es una locura, sé que es ... sé que es ... es increíble, y es una locura, y… y es peligroso, pero ..."

 _"¡¿Crees que puedes convertirte en un héroe con un Quirk inútil como ese?"_

 _"¿Es humano? Es un Quirk realmente extraño ... "_  
 _  
"¡Horripilante! Él es espeluznante, eso es lo que es! ¡Como un fantasma de una película de terror! "_

 _"¿Es este el tipo de persona que quieres ser, ¿eh? Solo un cobarde sin valor !? "_

"No hay otra manera", dice Izuku, levantando la cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada. Ella no se ve menos tranquilizada, no menos horrorizada, pero está escuchando. "Si... si quiero ser un héroe... es lo que tengo que hacer".

Agacha la cabeza y espera que la tormenta lo azote.

"... Izuku ..."

Él toma una respiración entrecortada.

"Izuku, mírame".

 _No quiero_ , piensa, pero levanta la cabeza de todos modos. Ella lo mira, toma sus manos entre las suyas y sostiene su mirada.

"Estoy... estoy orgulloso de ti, Izuku", dice mamá, su voz tiembla. "Siempre has hecho tu mejor esfuerzo, siempre has intentado hacer lo correcto, y... si quieres... ser el sucesor de All Might... sí es algo que _quieres_ y no es algo que estás haciendo porque te sientes presionado, entonces ... e-entonces te apoyaré ".

Izuku parpadea. Sus ojos arden. "Mamá…"

"Pero, tienes que prometerme algo, Izuku", dice ella rápidamente, apretando los dedos, él asiente y espera. "Prométeme que serás cuidadoso. Prométeme que ... que vas a... "Hace una pausa, contiene el aliento. "...Prométeme que siempre volverás a casa, conmigo".

Izuku asiente con la cabeza. "Lo prometo", dice. "Incluso si tengo que abandonar mi cuerpo para hacerlo".

Ella ríe débilmente y niega con la cabeza. "Realmente preferiría que no hicieras eso, Izuku", dice ella. "Sabes que no me gusta".

"Lo sé, estoy bromeando", dice, y sonríe. "Gracias."

"De nada". Ella le devuelve la sonrisa. "Y, supongo que esto no es algo de lo que puedas hablar libremente. Esto... convertirte en el sucesor de All Might, quiero decir."

Izuku niega con la cabeza de inmediato. "N-No", dice. "All Might dijo que estaba bien si te lo dijera, pero... sí, es... se supone que es un secreto, porque..."

No termina, y no necesita hacerlo; ella asiente con comprensión, apretando sus dedos nuevamente.

"Lo sé", dice, mordiéndose el labio por un momento. "Si alguien más descubriera ..."

Hay un par de razones, realmente. El primero tiene que ver con mantener la paz y la esperanza a la vanguardia de la sociedad. Mantener un faro para iluminar la oscuridad.

La segunda razón, "más cerca de casa" tiene que ver con la seguridad personal de Izuku. Porque, ¿Los villanos no tratarían de robar con fuerza el poder de All Might por todos los medios necesarios?

Sacude la cabeza. No es un pensamiento agradable.

Su madre se pone en pie, liberando sus manos, y llevando a Izuku con ella. "La cena está lista, si tienes hambre", dice ella.

Izuku haces. "Muero de hambre."

* * *

"¿Puedes repetirme el por que de hacer esto?", Exclama Izuku, con sus manos y rodillas sobre la arena, una cuerda apretada dentro de sus puños. El otro extremo de la cuerda está atada a un refrigerador roto y sucio.

"¡Es como dije!" All Might responde simplemente. "¡Aún no eres un recipiente adecuado, muchacho!"

Izuku presiona su frente contra la tierra. "¡Eso es lo opuesto a lo que dijiste ayer!"

"No, no, me malinterpretas", All Might dice, e Izuku levanta la cabeza. "Con tu corazón y espíritu, eres el recipiente perfecto para One For All. Sin embargo, _físicamente_... " Hace un gesto vago en la dirección de Izuku. "...Tenemos algo de trabajo que hacer. Si fuerzas One For All en un recipiente no preparado, es muy probable que sus extremidades vuelen ".

Izuku parpadea. "Mis extremidades volaran ahora".

"De todas formas-"

 _Cambiaste de tema_ , Izuku piensa oscuramente.

"- Es por eso que estamos aquí ahora", prosigue All Might, extendiendo los brazos y haciendo gestos hacia la playa, llena de basura hasta donde alcanza la vista. "¡Tu primer objetivo como un futuro héroe, Joven Midoriya ... es despejar este horizonte!"

Izuku mira la basura.

Mira a All Might.

 _"...¿¡QUÉ!?"_

* * *

El chico no tiene presencia.

A veces, Toshinori piensa que está solo, solo para darse vuelta y ver al niño de pie con el rabillo del ojo. Lo deja aterrorizado en más de una vez, y el niño se disculpa profusamente todo el tiempo, jurando que no quiso asustarlo y que tratará de no volver a hacerlo.

Excepto que siempre sucede, porque el niño simplemente no tiene presencia. Es como si ni siquiera estuviera _allí_ , incluso cuando _está_ en su forma física.

Y Toshinori desea que eso sea lo más inquietante que haya sobre Izuku Midoriya.

"Cuéntame más sobre tu Quirk, mi niño", le pide Toshinori; Izuku está en el suelo, boca abajo en la arena de espaldas.

Izuku levanta la cabeza y escupe arena en su boca. "Eh... r-realmente no hay mucho que decir", jadea, levantándose del suelo. El sudor pego la arena a sus antebrazos, pero no hace ningún movimiento para limpiarlo. Dejó de hacer eso hace un tiempo. "Yo solo... me convierto en un fantasma".

"No tan rápido", dice Toshinori, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No creo haber escuchado algo así antes. Dime, Midoriya, ¿qué pasa con tu cuerpo cuando tú, ahh... _lo dejas_?"

"¿M-Mi cuerpo real ...?"

Toshinori asiente. "Todavía respiras, tu corazón se detiene, ese tipo de cosas".

"O-Oh." Izuku se limpia la arena de la cara con sus manos. Sin embargo, es contraproducente porque también tiene arena en los nudillos. "E-Es un poco ... confuso. Mi corazón no se detiene, y todavía respiro, pero... es realmente... débil, ¿supongo? Por ejemplo, mi respiración es muy superficial, y no puedes escuchar el latido de mi corazón a menos que _realmente_ lo intentes".

"Ya veo." Toshinori piensa. Sin embargo, es un poco aterrador cuando lo analiza demasiado, por lo que avanza rápidamente. "¿Tiene algún efecto físico negativo en tu cuerpo, o...?"

"No, a menos que intente interactuar con el mundo físico", responde Izuku claramente. "Si lo hago por más de unos pocos segundos, generalmente me da náuseas". O-Oh, y no puedo pasar más de doce horas fuera de mi cuerpo ".

Toshinori parpadea. Eso es nuevo. "¿Por qué no?"

"Yo... no sé." Izuku hace una pausa, mira hacia la arena. Él agarra un puñado y lo deja pasar entre sus dedos. Un hábito nervioso, tal vez. "Nunca... realmente lo intente. Solo, cuando se acerca a las doce horas, simplemente... empiezo a sentir que me quedo sin aire. Lo cual es extraño, porque los fantasmas no tienen pulmones, pero... No sé, es extraño. Estoy... asustado de descubrir qué pasaría si, en realidad, ya sabes ... me quedo fuera por más de doce horas ".

"Si crees que es peligroso intentarlo, no lo hagas", aconseja Toshinori. "Tu Quirk es extraño, hijo mío. Si crees que algo es malo, es mejor que te detengas mientras puedas. ¡Entonces-!" Aplaude sus manos. "¡Por favor, continua!"

Izuku se pone en pie, mueve los brazos y corre.

* * *

Toshinori ha visto a Izuku "morir" (a falta de una mejor palabra) una buena cantidad de veces hasta el momento, pero eso no significa que alguna vez se acostumbrara.

No hay advertencia, nunca hay una advertencia, nunca hay indicios de que esté a punto de suceder. Podría estar sonriendo y riendo en un momento, y al momento siguiente, sus ojos se vuelven hacia atrás y luego está flácido e inmóvil en el suelo.

Toshinori se pregunta, brevemente, si Izuku se da cuenta de cuán aterrador es verlo. _Mirar_ a una persona, _un niño_ , simplemente caer así, sin motivo aparente. La primera vez que Izuku lo hizo, Toshinori en realidad entró en pánico, porque no había forma de que el chico pudiera simplemente caer así libremente.

Excepto que lo hizo. Excepto que _lo hace_.

Eso es…

... Bueno, Toshinori realmente no sabe qué pensar sobre eso.

Y luego, está la cicatriz.

Toshinori lo notó el día que se conocieron, pero nunca lo mencionó: Izuku tiene una cicatriz bastante grande que comienza en la sien izquierda, en diagonal a lo largo del puente de su nariz y luego termina en su mejilla derecha. Irregular, blanca y demasiado prominente para un chico de su edad, y Toshinori no tiene idea de cómo la obtuvo.

No lo menciona por un largo tiempo. Después de todo, Toshinori tiene cicatrices propias, cicatrices de las que no le gusta hablar, y piensa que tal vez, Izuku ve su cicatriz de la misma manera.

Excepto que la curiosidad le gana, y él pregunta.

"Midoriya, mi niño, ¿cómo conseguiste esa cicatriz?"

Izuku frunce el ceño hacia él; está cargando una caja de algo en la parte trasera de un camión. Toshinori no sabe qué es este "algo", sólo que debe ser pesado, teniendo en cuenta la lucha de Izuku.

"Oh." Izuku empuja la caja sobre el borde y se vuelve hacia él por completo, ignorando el choque cuando la caja se inclina hacia la parte trasera del camión y se hace añicos. "¿Esto?" Traza la cicatriz en su rostro con su dedo índice, como si lo hubiera hecho un millón de veces.

Toshinori asiente. "Y no tienes que decirme si no te sientes cómodo, simplemente ..."

"¡Ahh, no, está bien!", Tartamudea Izuku en su prisa por responder, y luego, se ríe tembloroso, frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello. "Es... en realidad una historia bastante divertida ... ¿tú, erm, quieres oírla ...?"

"Si esta bien para ti".

Definitivamente esta bien, porque Izuku grita y comienza.

"Así que, justo después de que me transferí a otra escuela, este chico de mi clase pensó que sería divertido bromear con el nuevo chico frente a todos en la clase. Algo sobre la humillación pública, supongo, no lo sé. De todos modos, terminó realmente haciéndolo, y me asustó tanto que simplemente salí volando".

Izuku ríe de nuevo, esta vez menos tembloroso, y continúa, gesticulando con sus manos.

"Así que imagínate esto: soy un fantasma, y mi cabeza física golpea el escritorio", explica Izuku animadamente. "Sin embargo, mis compañeros de clase todavía no sabían nada sobre mi Quirk, así que para ellos parecía como si hubiera caído muerto"

"De todos modos, entonces, me rompo la cabeza, hay sangre en todo el escritorio, y todo el mundo comienza a gritar, y yo solo ... Solo estoy flotando allí, viendo cómo sucede. Estaba un poco... asustado, creo, porque no intenté llamar a nadie para hacerles saber que estaba bien. El maestro enloqueció, era peor que todos los demás, y..."

El chico sigue así por un tiempo, explicando toda la historia, y Toshinori se siente aliviado. Al menos el niño no tiene cargas emocionales asociadas a sus cicatrices.

Excepto… dijo que se cambió de escuela.

Cambiar de Escuela.

Huh.

Bien…

...Esa información es nueva.

* * *

Diez meses pasan volando y llega el día del examen de ingreso de la UA. Decir que Izuku está nervioso sería la mayor subestimación del mundo.

Completó su tarea y despejó el horizonte de la playa Dagobah; los primeros rayos de luz solar se extienden sobre la arena, bañándola de naranja y amarillo. No hay ni un residuo a la vista.

"¡Lo hiciste bien, muchacho!", Dice All Might, radiante, pero por supuesto eso es un hecho. "¡Y justo a tiempo, también!"

Izuku logra sacar una sonrisa temblorosa. Está cubierto de sudor, suciedad y quién sabe qué más, pero nada de eso importa. Diez meses. Diez meses de trabajar él mismo en el suelo y finalmente está _aquí_.

Lo hizo. Había una línea de meta frente a él y finalmente lo cruzó.

Él sopla, secándose los ojos con el dorso de las manos. "C-casi ... no parece justo", murmura, con la garganta apretada. "T-Tu dándome este poder, quiero decir..."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" All Might pregunta con curiosidad. "Midoriya, recibir algo y ganar algo son dos cosas muy diferentes. Y creeme, ganaste este poder con tus propios esfuerzos ".

Izuku se limpia los ojos con el dorso de la mano, luego se endereza. Así es, piensa. Diez largos meses de entrenamiento despejando el horizonte. Convertirse en un héroe...

(All Might se arranca un mechón de cabello.)

 _... Este es mi comienzo!_

"¡Come esto!" All Might dice, dándole su cabello.

Izuku parpadea.

"¿Qué?"

* * *

Nota mental: el cabello no baja fácilmente.

Es desagradable, y durante todo el día, Izuku se encuentra tragando reflexivamente. Trata de no pensar en ello, realmente lo hace, pero su habilidad especial es pensar demasiado.

Respira hondo, mirando al imponente edificio frente a él. Academia UA, la escuela secundaria de sus sueños, y finalmente puede ir, finalmente puede tomar el examen de ingreso.

Finalmente será capaz de convertirse en un héroe.

Kacchan pasa junto a él, y por instinto, Izuku se aparta del camino. Kacchan no le habla, no le da ni una mirada; él sube las escaleras con un grupo de estudiantes y desaparece dentro de las puertas dobles.

Izuku se queda allí, solo mirando por un momento o dos - luego, sacude la cabeza febrilmente, reafirmandose.

 _Aquí estoy_ , se dice a sí mismo, caminando hacia las puertas. _El primer paso... ¡para convertirse en un héroe!  
_  
Y con eso, rápidamente tropieza con sus propios pies y cae al suelo.

 _Bueno, este es el final_ , piensa, se ha caído lo suficiente como para que le moleste.

Él para.

En el aire, se detiene.

Y no es por nada que él haya hecho.

Mira al suelo, a centímetros de su nariz.

"¿Estás bien?"

Hay manos sobre sus hombros, lo levantan y lo ponen de pie, como debe estar. Es una niña, una niña con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa aún más brillante, e Izuku la mira sin querer

"¡Es mi Quirk!", Dice alegremente la chica, golpeando con las yemas de sus dedos, y es un milagro que el fantasma de Izuku permanezca en su cuerpo porque _mierda, es una chica_. "¡Lo siento por usarlo sin preguntar! Pero sería de mala suerte si te cayeras, ¿verdad? Bueno, ¡tengo que entrar! ¡Buena suerte!"

Ella sale corriendo, y un segundo o dos después, una vez que está seguro de que puede mantener a su fantasma en su cuerpo donde pertenece, él corre tras ella.

* * *

Aproximadamente treinta minutos más tarde descubre que los estudiantes que se postularon se dividieron en varios grupos, cada grupo fue colocado en una ciudad de entrenamiento particular en el campus.

 _Este lugar es masivo_ , piensa Izuku, mirando las grandes paredes de la estructura. Detrás se encuentra una ciudad simulada, aunque es tan enorme que bien podría ser real. _¿Y esta es solo_ ** _una_** _de las secciones de entrenamiento?  
_  
Supone que solo tiene sentido. Después de todo, UA es la academia de héroes más prestigiosa de Japón. Por supuesto que tiene que ser excesivo.

Kacchan no está en este grupo con él; sin embargo, la linda chica de antes si, junto con... otra persona , que Izuku accidentalmente molesto, murmurando excesivamente por lo bajo mientras Present Mic explicaba el ejercicio hace poco tiempo.

Izuku mira por encima de su hombro. El niño al que él molestó antes está allí, con los brazos cruzados; endereza sus lentes, pareciendo demasiado serio para la ocasión.

 _"¡EL EXAMEN COMIENZA AHORA!"_

La voz retumba por encima de sus cabezas. Presente a Mic nuevamente, y todas las cabezas suben confundidas.

 _"¡NO HAY TIEMPO PARA DESPERDICIAR, VAYAN!"_ La voz de Present Mic retumba. _"¡MEJOR CORRAN! ¡EL RELOJ HACE TIC TAC! "_

La confusión es reemplazada por determinación, y cuando los estudiantes pasan por la puerta doble y entran a la ciudad de entrenamiento, Izuku corre con ellos.

 _Robots_ , recuerda, doblando una esquina rápidamente y alejándose del resto de los estudiantes. _El examen está determinado por un sistema de puntos que dependen de cuántos robots haya vencido. Me pregunto…_

Un robot cruza la esquina. Tiene un solo ojo rojo brillante que se fija inmediatamente en Izuku.

 _"Objetivo encontrado"_ , suena la voz del robot, seguida de una serie de clics y silbidos.

Inmediatamente Izuku se disocia. Su cuerpo golpea el suelo debajo de él y su espíritu carga contra el robot.

Pasa a través de la carcasa de metal. Un incómodo e indescriptible sentimiento se apodera de él por un segundo y tiembla. Nunca le gustó pasar a través de las cosas pero esta es una ocasión especial.

Está dentro del robot, cables y circuitos por todas partes, e Izuku no pierde el tiempo. El robot está atacará su cuerpo físico; tiene que apurarse.

Se concentra en sus manos, solo sus manos, nada más, y luego, las extiende y agarra dos puñados de cables, azules, rojos y amarillos. Los agarra firmemente y _tira_ de ellos .

Los cables se rompen, e Izuku los libera y sale del robot, flotando en el aire sobre él. El robot cruje, gime y tropieza; y luego, la luz parpadeante de su ojo mecánico parpadea y se apaga.

 _¡Sí!_ Izuku aplaude, volviendo a acercarse a su cuerpo. Se le revuelve el estómago y tiene un nuevo hematoma en la cabeza, pero lo ignora, se levanta y sigue corriendo.

Hace lo mismo con el próximo robot que ve, y luego con el siguiente después de eso. No mantiene el conteo; los números lo retrasarían en este punto. Además, descubrirá de cualquier forma los resultados de las pruebas si es aceptado-

 _No_ , cuando _me acepten_ , se corrige a sí mismo, agarrando puñados de cables y tirando de ellos, mutilando con éxito al robot. _Voy a entrar. Voy a entrar._

 _Tengo que entrar.  
_  
Sale corriendo, en busca de más robots. Aún no sabe cuántos ha derribado, y no importa. Sigue corriendo, cruzando carreteras y aceras.

Ha vomitado un total de tres veces desde que comenzó a desmantelar robots desde el interior, y el ácido le deja un sabor amargo en la boca. Tiene sentido, teniendo en cuenta lo difícil que es mentalmente interactuar con el mundo físico como un espíritu, pero lo ignora y sigue adelante.

 _Tengo que entrar, tengo que entrar, tengo que entrar-_

Él tropieza con un claro y patina hasta detenerse.

Una tonelada de otros estudiantes están aquí, derribando robots como mejor les parezca. La chica flotante golpea a los robots, los lanza al aire, luego los estrella contra el suelo con un simple toque de las yemas de sus dedos. El chico robot de antes corre y choca con robots con los pies; él tiene algún tipo de Quirk que aumente su velocidad, entonces.

 _"¡EL TIEMPO CASI SE ACABA!_ ", Retumba la voz. " _¡ TODOS, HAGAN QUE CADA SEGUNDO CUENTE!"  
_  
Izuku baja por otro callejón y corre. Aún no ve ningún robot, pero sigue buscando de todos modos.

 _Es extraño que todavía no haya ningún punto cero_ , piensa Izuku mientras sus zapatos se estrellan contra el suelo, uno tras otro. _Tan cerca del final del examen podría estar justificado-  
_  
El suelo se tambalea debajo de él, e Izuku cae, raspando las palmas de sus manos mientras intenta frenar su caída. Gira y mira hacia el cielo; el suelo tiembla, más violentamente esta vez, e Izuku deja escapar un suspiro largo y pesado.

 _Bueno, di lo mejor de mi, ¿verdad?,_ Piensa secamente, se pone de pie y sale corriendo por donde vino.

Corre de vuelta al claro. A su alrededor, los estudiantes bajan por la calle en la dirección opuesta, gritando de terror. La cabeza de Izuku se levanta y mira el objeto que provoca tal miedo, sin saber realmente qué esperar.

Y allí está el puntero cero, se eleva a una altura muy superior a los rascacielos más altos de la ciudad, con ojos metálicos brillantes y enfocados con láser. El corazón de Izuku comienza a latir con fuerza, y sus ojos se abren con sorpresa y horror.

 _Espera... ¿ESO es el punto cero?_ Izuku piensa, su mente en blanco. P _ero eso es... ¿no es un poco exagerado?  
_  
Y luego recuerda que esta es UA, literalmente la encarnación de la exageración.

No tiene sentido derribarlo, piensa Izuku, listo para darse la vuelta y huir, por algunas razones, 1) Necesita más puntos y 2) Realmente no quiere ser aplastado por esa cosa. _E incluso si lo hubiera, no hay forma de que pueda sacar los cables para que caiga como lo hice con los más pequeños. Esos cables deben ser masivos._

Está a punto de darse vuelta cuando algo capta su atención.

La linda chica de antes, solo un poco por delante del puntero cero, inmovilizada por grandes trozos de cemento sobre sus piernas.

La mente de Izuku se queda en blanco. Los gritos de los demás desaparecen hasta que no puede escuchar nada.

 _"Sería mala suerte si te cayeras, ¿verdad?"_

Izuku no piensa.

Corre hacia el robot y utiliza One For All por primera vez.

* * *

One For All _no da_ una buena primera impresión, e Izuku es enviado a casa después de romperse ambas piernas y un brazo: el brazo de cuando había golpeado, y las piernas de cuando había saltado al aire para lanzar dicho golpe. .

La enfermera de la escuela lo había curado mientras estaba inconsciente, teniendo especial cuidado con sus piernas, y luego lo envió a casa con un cabestrillo y la promesa de que su brazo roto se curaría en los próximos días.

 _Está bien,_ supone Izuku. No sabe cuántos robots derrotó aparte del punto cero, y solo espera que la cantidad sea suficiente para entrar a UA.

Se pasa el día siguiente catatónico en la cama. Manteniendo una conexión semifísica con el mundo, a pesar de que su Quirk siempre tiene consecuencia para su cuerpo siempre puede superarlas después de vomitar una o dos veces. Sin embargo, junto con el agotamiento causado por el Quirk de Recovery Girl, termina postrado en cama durante veinticuatro horas completas.

"Así que... este nuevo poder tuyo", comienza mamá, sencillamente preocupada, cambiando el trapo de su frente; está en la cama y ella está sentada a su lado. No está tan preocupada ahora como solía estar cada vez que sucedía. Ha sucedido lo suficiente en el pasado como para que ella lo tome todo con calma ahora. "Eso... te rompe los huesos".

"Bueno, ahora mismo lo hace", Grazna Izuku. Su garganta se siente áspera. "Pero yo... um..." Frunce el ceño, no muy seguro de qué estaba pensando "Voy a... hablar con All Might al respecto".

Mamá tararea. "Lo harás", dice ella. " _Lo último_ que necesitas es otro Quirk autodestructivo".

Eso es…

Eso es justo.

"C-Creeme, tampoco es divertido para mí", dice Izuku, y suspira. "Gracias por, ya sabes... no enloquecer por todo esto".

Ella suspira. "Trato de no hacerlo, pero a veces realmente me preocupas".

"Lo sé. Lo siento."

Suspira de nuevo, pero esta vez, niega con la cabeza. "Solo... trata de tener cuidado", dice ella. "Sé que ser un héroe no es exactamente la... la línea de trabajo _más segura_ , pero ... mantente a salvo, ¿de acuerdo?"

El asiente. "Lo haré. Lo prometo."

"Bien". Ella apartó el cabello de su cara y besó su sien. "Duerme bien."

"Igualmente. Buenas noches. Te amo."

"Yo también te amo, Izuku".

Apaga la luz y sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

Toshinori se está pateando en el trasero. Debería haber advertido al niño sobre la reacción física de usar One For All.

Claro, el niño entrenó durante diez meses y definitivamente es un recipiente adecuado, pero... no es el ideal. Diez meses apenas son suficientes para que su cuerpo pueda utilizar el Quirk sin explotar literalmente. Tomará mucho tiempo antes de que Izuku pueda usarlo sin dañarse a sí mismo.

Aún así, Toshinori debería haber advertido al niño y se siente increíblemente culpable por no haberlo hecho.

Está parado en las costas de la playa Dagobah, el horizonte es claro y la luz de la luna se refleja en las olas del océano. No ha tenido noticias del niño en los últimos días, y una parte de él está preocupado.

...No, en realidad, _todo_ él está preocupado.

Después de mucho debate mental, él saca su teléfono y encuentra el número de Izuku. Habían estado contactandose por mensajes durante los últimos diez meses; es la forma más conveniente de planificar los días de entrenamiento.

Los pulgares de Toshinori se deslizan por la pantalla.

 **Toshinori  
No he tenido noticias tuyas desde hace tiempo.  
¿Como estas?**

Realmente no espera una respuesta, por lo que se sorprende cuando su teléfono suena exactamente diez segundos después.

 **Izuku Midoriya  
Muriendo lentamente, pero está bien  
¿tú?**

 **Toshinori  
Bien, oficialmente estoy preocupado.  
¿Estás bien?**

 **Izuku Midoriya  
Estoy enfermo.  
Algo sobre el uso excesivo de mi Quirk.  
Siempre ha sido confuso.  
Ah, y mi brazo todavía está roto, así que...**

 **Toshinori  
Lo siento. Debería haberte advertido sobre eso.**

 **Izuku Midoriya  
Está bien. De alguna manera caí muerto frente a ti  
como primera impresión, entonces... estamos a mano.  
De todos modos, ¿necesitas algo...?**

 **Toshinori** **  
Iba a preguntar si podrías encontrarte conmigo en Dagobah.  
Pero ya que estás enfermo, tendrá que ser otro día. **

**Izuku Midoriya  
Sí, probablemente tengas razón.  
Sin embargo. ¡Estaré contigo en espíritu!**

Toshinori lo toma en el sentido metafórico, por supuesto, y se sorprende cuando Izuku, como un fantasma, aparece.

"Lo dijiste literalmente", dice Toshinori rotundamente. Él no sabe por qué se molesta en seguir sorprendiendose.

No puede ver al niño, pero puede sentir la sonrisa de Izuku. "Nunca dejes que se diga que rechacé la oportunidad de hacer un buen chiste".


	3. Burn

"Burn" de Hamilton

 _"You have torn it all apart,  
I am watching it,  
Burn."_

La carta llega tarde por la noche más o menos una semana después, luego de que Izuku re recupere por completo. El sobre tiene "UA HIGH" escrito en letra dorada en el frente, e Izuku sabe en un abrir y cerrar de ojos que son sus resultados del examen de ingreso.

Está en su habitación ahora, y estaría completamente oscuro si no fuera por su lámpara de escritorio. Frente a él, sobre la superficie del escritorio, yace el sobre, todavía sellado, y durante un rato, no hace más que mirarlo fijamente.

 _Sé que lo hice bien,_ piensa, tomando el sobre y examinándolo con mucho cuidado. Las letras doradas captan la luz de la lámpara de escritorio, como si estuvieran guiñándole un ojo. _Sé que derroté a muchos robots como un fantasma, pero... No estaba contando, así que podría ser cualquier cosa..._

Eventualmente, no puede soportar el suspenso por más tiempo, y abre el sobre. Hay una carta escrita y un objeto pequeño en forma de disco de aproximadamente una pulgada de grosor. En el momento en que golpea la mesa, se escucha un pequeño _clic_ , y luego, una proyección aparece frente a él.

 _"¡JOVEN MIDORIYA!_ _¡ESTOY AQUÍ COMO UNA_ PROYECCIÓN _!"_

Izuku grita y se tira hacia atrás, cayendo de la silla y aterrizando en el suelo. Hace una mueca brevemente, se asegura de que su espíritu esté unido a su cuerpo, luego se pone de pie y mira la proyección.

Es All Might, y por supuesto que lo es - nadie más tiene una voz tan explosiva y entusiasta como él. Pero eso es casi más confuso.

 _"¡Ahora, sé lo que estás pensando!"_ All Might se ve animado. _"¿Qué estoy haciendo en UA, preguntas?_ _Bueno, la respuesta es bastante simple: el director me ofreció un trabajo y, por supuesto, ¡acepté!_ _¡Comenzando este próximo año escolar, tendré el privilegio de trabajar como maestro para levantar a la próxima generación de héroes!"_

A su lado, Izuku brilla. Teniendo en cuenta lo horrible que es su manejo de One For All, sería desafortunado que All Might _no estuviera_ enseñando en UA

 _"¡Pero esto no se trata de eso!"._ Todo continúa: _"Esto se trata de los resultados de tus exámenes, Joven Midoriya, y si pasaste o no el examen de admisión"._

La sonrisa de Izuku se desvanece, y se agarra al borde de su escritorio.

 _Por favor que sea suficiente, por favor que sea suficiente, por favor que sea suficiente..._

 _"Pasaste el examen escrito",_ dice All Might, _"pero estoy seguro de que ya te has dado cuenta de eso solo por auto puntuación"._ (Tiene razón) _"En cuanto al examen físico, Joven Midoriya..."_

Izuku se muerde el labio. _Por favor que sea suficiente, por favor que sea suficiente, por favor que sea suficiente-_

Los números parpadean en la pantalla.

 **PUNTOS DE RESCATE: 60** **  
PUNTOS DE COMBATE: 79**

Los ojos de Izuku se abren.

 _...Tengo…_

 _...¿¡QUÉ!?_

Sabía que había eliminado a muchos robots, la reacción física que había tenido en su cuerpo fue suficiente darse cuenta, pero... ¿pero _setenta y nueve?_ Claro, cada robot valía una cierta cantidad de puntos que sumaban un total, pero aun así. Para llegar a ese número tan alto... ¿Elimino _tantos?_

 _"¡Lo hiciste bien, Midoriya!"_ All Might dice, elevando su pulgar. _"Además, para el registro, yo no era uno de los maestros que te calificaron, ¡así que no hubo favoritismos involucrados!_ _¿Sabes lo que eso significa, Midoriya?"_

La sonrisa de All Might crece, si eso es posible.

 _"Hiciste esto por tu cuenta, muchacho._ _Esto se debe a tu propio esfuerzo y trabajo duro"_

Izuku no puede creer que esto esté sucediendo. Toda su vida, este ha sido su sueño, su objetivo, lo que quería más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Y ahora... _ahora..._

 _"Vamos, joven Midoriya"_ , continúa la proyección de All Might, y extiende una mano dramáticamente. " _¡Esta... es tu academia de héroes!"_

Las lágrimas ruedan por su rostro, e Izuku asiente febrilmente, frotándose los ojos con el dorso de las manos. La proyección se corta poco después, e Izuku se queda allí, mirando a la pared.

Tres segundos pasan.

 _"¡SÍ!"_ Grita, saltando en el aire y golpeando con el puño nada. _"¡LO HICE!_ _¡LO HICE!_ _WHOOHOO! "_

"¿¡Izuku!?" Hay frenéticos golpes en la puerta de su habitación. Mamá. "¿¡Estás bien!? ¿¡Que pasó!?"

Izuku ríe vertiginosamente, luego se apresura a abrir la puerta. Lo abre y se queda allí, jadeando pero radiante hacia su madre. La expresión de su cara debe ser suficiente confirmación, porque sus ojos se abren y esa gran sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

 _"¡Izuku!"_ , Llora, y ella lo abraza, y él corresponde con entusiasmo, todavía riendo y radiante y completamente fuera de sí.

Lo hizo.

Este próximo año escolar, será un estudiante oficial de UA.

Esa misma noche, Toshinori recibe un mensaje de texto del niño.

 **Izuku Midoriya** **  
wehakjsdwejiosadk**

 **Toshinori** **  
Supongo que llegó la carta :)**

 **Izuku Midoriya** **  
WHEAKJsdjOWEKALSd**

 **Toshinori** **  
¿Eso es un sí?**

 **Izuku Midoriya** **  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 **Toshinori** **  
Bien, definitivamente un sí.**  
Felicidades, chico!

 **Izuku Midoriya** **  
: D: D: D: D: D**

 **Toshinori** **  
¿Pues, cómo estás?**

 **Izuku Midoriya** **  
****_ESTOY GRITANDO_**

 **Toshinori** **  
Sí ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti!** **:)**

 **Izuku Midoriya** **  
****_AAAAAHHHHHH_**

 **Toshinori** **  
Perdón por cambiar el tema,**  
pero ¿puedes encontrarte conmigo en Dagobah?

 **Izuku Midoriya** **  
SÍ**  
EN CAMINO  
: D: D: D

Toshinori desliza su teléfono en su bolsillo y levanta la cabeza hacia el horizonte claro. Hay una pareja sentada al borde del muelle. Tener a Izuku limpiando la playa como parte de su entrenamiento fue principalmente porque era una forma conveniente para que el niño construyera músculo, pero también, gracias a eso, los ciudadanos ahora pueden _disfrutar_ de la playa, y esa es una ventaja adicional.

Toshinori toma aliento. Recuerda haber grabado la carta de aceptación de Izuku en UA, y antes de eso, escuchar noticias del director de que el chico había sido aceptado con una actuación sobresaliente en el examen. Sesenta puntos de rescate y setenta y nueve puntos de combate. Toshinori no puede evitar el orgullo que siente al escuchar esos números. Su protegido es realmente un niño increíble.

"¿Qué estás haciendo'?"

Toshinori responde sin pensar. "Oh, nada, solo perdido en mis pen-"

Y luego lo piensa.

Se da vuelta con un grito indistinguible de algo; Izuku deja escapar un pequeño grito, sorprendido por la reacción de Toshinori. Sus ojos son brillantes y de lechuza, como siempre, y Toshinori se encuentra preguntándose cómo _diablos_ no había notado a Izuku de pie junto a él hasta ahora.

"¿¡Midoriya!?" Toshinori respira. "¿Qué- _cómo-!"_

"¡Lo siento!", Dice Izuku rápidamente, agitando sus manos hacia adelante y hacia atrás. "¡Yo no quería asustarte otra vez-!"

 _"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado allí?"_ Toshinori jadea, deseando que su corazón vuelva a su ritmo normal.

"Yo, um, d-dos minutos t-tal vez?"

 _"¿¡Dos minutos!?"_

"L-lo siento, yo... ¡te avisaré que llegue la próxima vez! Yo solo..." El chico se detiene, mirando hacia otro lado y jugando con sus pulgares. "Parecía que estabas pensando en algo, así que... no quería interrumpir..."

Toshinori inhala profundamente, finalmente recuperándose de la mayor parte del shock. Realmente, _realmente_ debería dejar de ser sorprendido por este chico...

"Ahh, bueno..." Toshinori extiende una mano. Izuku parpadea y solo ahora Toshinori se da cuenta de que los ojos del niño brillan suavemente en la oscuridad. Como barras de luz que han estado encendidas durante unas horas. "Felicidades por ser aceptado en UA, niño".

 _Eso_ anima a Izuku de inmediato, y se ilumina, aceptando la mano de Toshinori con más entusiasmo del que probablemente quiso usar. "¡Gracias!", Dice, y Toshinori sacude su mano para deshacerse de la picadura.

Después de eso, discuten One For All. Izuku le dice cómo fue usar el Quirk por primera vez, lo compara con un _microondas,_ buen _señor_ , y Toshinori explica que, sí, por ahora, cada vez que Izuku use One For All, es probable que suceda. Romper sus huesos.

"Pero", añade Toshinori, cuando los hombros de Izuku se desploman con decepción, "Cuanto más entrenes a tu cuerpo, mejor serás. No te desanimes, muchacho. Podrás utilizar este poder sin dañarte antes incluso de que lo sepas"

Izuku se anima de nuevo con eso, y él brilla.

* * *

Kacchan no está feliz. Y, por supuesto, generalmente nunca lo está, cuando se trata del éxito de Izuku en la vida, pero...

Kacchan lo golpea contra la pared de un callejón junto a la escuela; El agudo grito de choque de Izuku queda amortiguado por su propia inhalación aguda cuando la parte posterior de su cabeza golpea la pared y unas manos lo inmovilizan.

"Te dije que no fueras a UA", gruñe Kacchan en su cara. "Recuerdas que te dije eso, ¿verdad? _¿No es así, Deku?"_

Izuku traga. "Lo recuerdo", dice. Sus rodillas están temblando. Cada hueso de su cuerpo, o más bien, su espíritu, anhelando ser libre, grita _, corre, corre, corre, corre,_ e Izuku siente un tirón familiar en su pecho, lo permita o no.

"¿Quieres correr otra vez, es eso?" La voz de Kacchan lo devuelve a la realidad, e Izuku lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos. "Solo quieres seguir corriendo, en lugar de enfrentarme de frente", continúa Kacchan, entrecerrando los ojos. "Siempre has sido así. Siempre has sido un cobarde. Tú y ese cobarde Quirk"

Está tan cerca, y los hombros de Izuku, donde Kacchan lo está agarrando, están ardiendo. Pica. _Duele._ No tanto como las palabras de Kacchan, pero aun así…

Kacchan lo golpea contra la pared de nuevo, más duro esta vez, e Izuku se ahoga, tratando de no llorar.

 _"Respóndeme, Deku"._

Izuku no dice nada.

Kacchan aprieta los dientes y se echa hacia atrás, sus manos caen de los hombros de Izuku, e Izuku aspira con fuerza, finalmente puede respirar. Parte de la tensión en su pecho se alivia; ya no siente el impulso sofocante de huir.

"Si sabes lo que es mejor para ti", gruñe Kacchan, "Le dirás a UA que no asistirás. ¿Qué te hace pensar que te querrán en la escuela con ese extraño Quirk? Después de todo, no eres humano"

Izuku se frota el hombro, y las siguientes palabras de Kacchan lo golpean como un saco de ladrillos.

"Eres un _monstruo"._

Deja a Izuku atrás, y tan pronto como se va, Izuku se desliza hasta el suelo y llora.

Honestamente, Izuku puede tomar mucho. Un montón. Puede recibir golpes, quemaduras e insultos.

Pero no eso. Nunca eso. No importa lo que pase, esas palabras siempre se sentirán como dagas heladas en su corazón.

* * *

Izuku no le dice a su madre sobre Kacchan arrinconarlo esta vez, pero decide que si Kacchan lo hace de nuevo, lo hará.

* * *

Kacchan no lo hace de nuevo.

* * *

Izuku ya se ha disociado tres veces desde que se despertó, y aún no ha salido de la casa.

"Izuku, _realmente necesitas parar"_ , dice mamá, poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos. "Sé que estás nervioso, pero... ¿podrías por _favor...?"_

´Nervioso` parece una subestimación. Izuku está _aterrorizado._ Es el primer día del año escolar, su primer día como estudiante oficial de UA, y está más asustado que nunca en su vida.

"Lo sé, lo siento", dice Izuku, pasándose los dedos por el pelo. Sus manos están temblando. "Es solo que hoy es el día y he estado esperando esto por tanto tiempo y estoy muy nervioso y no sé qué es..."

Los dedos de su madre se curvan alrededor de su muñeca, no lo suficientemente apretados como para lastimarlo, pero lo suficientemente apretados como para mantenerlo enraizado en la realidad. Cuando la mira, sus ojos se posan en los suyos.

"Izuku. Cálmate."

 _"Está bien"._ La voz de Izuku es un chillido ronco, y no está seguro de que su madre pueda entenderlo. Ella lo deja ir, y él toma su mochila de una silla de comedor y lo balancea sobre su hombro. "Voy a salir ahora, mamá, ¡adiós!"

"I-Izuku, espera".

Él la mira por encima del hombro, con la mano extendida hacia el pomo de la puerta. "Ahh, estoy... estoy... tengo prisa..."

"Estoy orgulloso de ti, Izuku".

Izuku parpadea, y mamá hace una pausa, mirando hacia el piso por unos momentos. Cuando ella levanta la cabeza otra vez, está sonriendo, aunque temblorosa.

"Yo... yo sé que a veces soy... sobreprotectora contigo", dice, "Pero... estoy realmente orgullosa de ti. Incluso después de todo, después de Katsuki..." Ella se detiene, luego niega con la cabeza. "No te rindes, y... creo que es valiente de tu parte. Serás un héroe increíble ".

Izuku parpadea de nuevo, pero luego, sonríe. "Gracias mamá."

Ella lo abraza brevemente, y luego se dirige a la estación de tren.

* * *

Encontrar el salón de la Clase 1-A una vez que está en el edificio es bastante fácil. El salón tiene una puerta enorme, al menos tres veces su altura, con una _A_ roja pintada de arriba a abajo. Es casi imposible perderse.

Sin embargo, encontrar el coraje para _abrir_ dicha puerta es un asunto completamente diferente.

Izuku toma aliento. _No te pongas nervioso_ _Está bien._ _Entrenaste para esto._ _Todo estará bien._

Extiende la mano y agarra el mango. Una imagen de Kacchan y el niño con anteojos que lo había molestado en el examen aparece en su mente, y traga gruesamente.

 _Por favor, no seas ninguna de las personas que dan miedo, por favor no seas ninguna de las personas que dan miedo, por favor no seas ninguna de las personas que temen._

El abre la puerta.

"-¡rote para poner los pies en el escritorio!" Grita el niño con las gafas, cortando el aire con las manos como para enfatizar. "¡¿No crees que es irrespetuoso con nuestros senpais y la gente que hizo el escritorio?!"

Kacchan le sonríe burlonamente. No hace ningún movimiento para quitar los pies del escritorio.

Izuku observa la escena, y una pequeña parte de él muere.

 _Bien._ _Supongo que moriré_ piensa, pero no muere. Colapsarse frente a estas personas no resolverá nada. _Tal vez si me deslizo más allá ellos me ignorarán..._

Es algo en lo que siempre ha sido bueno: ser ignorado. Si lo quiere o no. Una gran cantidad de gente le ha dicho que no tiene presencia. Tal vez sea un efecto secundario de su Quirk. Nunca lo supo.

Se mueve a través de la habitación. El resto de los que él supone que son sus nuevos compañeros de clase no le dan ni una segunda mirada, charlando y hablando entre ellos, presentándose a sí mismos. Es algo bueno.

Izuku casi llega a la parte de atrás de la habitación sin incidentes.

Y luego, un codo se estrella contra la parte posterior de su cabeza, y él tropieza con un grito de dolor.

"¡Oh mierda!"

Una mano se extiende, agarrando su antebrazo y manteniéndolo firme. Izuku se da vuelta, frotando distraídamente el nuevo hematoma en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"Lo siento mucho, amigo", dice el delincuente, tiene el pelo rojo brillante, puntiagudo y parece atrapado entre la preocupación y la vergüenza. "No sabía que estabas allí, lo siento. ¿Estás bien?"

Izuku asiente de inmediato. "Estoy... estoy bien", dice, y se ríe tembloroso. "Lo siento es mi culpa. Debería haber sido más cuidadoso. Me han dicho que no tengo ninguna presencia, entonces, quiero decir... es más culpa mía que tuya"

El niño suspira. "Aun así,", dice, "Lo siento. _No es_ el tipo de primera impresión que quería hacer. De todos modos, ¡soy Kirishima!" Ante esto, se golpea los pulgares en el pecho con orgullo. "Espero que todavía podamos ser amigos, a pesar de que te golpeé".

"¡E-Está bien!" Dice Izuku, la palabra _amigos_ permaneciendo en la vanguardia de su mente por un momento extra. Es un término con el que no está familiarizado. "M-Mi nombre es Midoriya. ¡Encantado de conocerte!"

"Encantado de conocerte, espera." Kirishima se detiene, y sus ojos se abren. _"¡¿Eres_ Midoriya?!"

Izuku retrocede un paso. _Es extraño,_ piensa, _¿sabe quién soy?_ _Nunca lo había visto..._

"Umm..." Izuku da una sonrisa nerviosa, esperando que no se vea tan forzado como se siente. "¿..Sí...?"

"¡HOMBRE!" Kirishima comienza a avanzar, sonriendo aún más que antes, lo que confunde a Izuku una vez más. "¡Eres el tipo que obtuvo el primer lugar en el examen de ingreso!"

El tren de pensamientos de Izuku se descarrila.

"¡Hombre, lo siento, estoy realmente sorprendido!" Kirishima continúa animadamente, golpeándose la frente. "¡No esperaba que fuera alguien como tú! N-No es eso, ya sabes, algo _malo_ , ¡simplemente no esperaba que alguien con tan poca presencia fuera tan malditamente _duro!"_

Hay... hay algo aquí. Algo que Izuku no está recibiendo. _"¿Que dices?"_

"O-Oh, ¡estás aquí!"

La conversación se detiene, y Kirishima e Izuku se giran. La linda chica de antes rebota hacia ellos, con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Entraste!" Le dice la chica a Izuku, y su sonrisa es tan brillante que casi lastima sus ojos. "¡Eso es genial! ¡Fuiste tan increíble cuando dejaste eliminaste ese robot! Fue como..." Ella balancea su puño en el aire; Kirishima se agacha. "Boom, y pow! ¡Fue tan genial!"

El calor se eleva a las mejillas de Izuku, y él ríe tembloroso. "Gracias por detener la caída por mí", dice. "Golpear el pavimento así probablemente habría dejado un par de arañazos..."

 _Si, por un par de rasguños, te refieres a la muerte,_ una parte de él chirría. Lo ignora.

La niña sacude la cabeza. "¡Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que me salvaste!", Responde, como si fuera obvio, e Izuku se sonroja y se inquieta de nuevo. "De todos modos, ¡soy Uraraka Ochako! ¡Encantado de conocerte!"

"Son demasiado ruidosos. Dejen de perder el tiempo y siéntense"

Izuku, la niña y Kirishima se dan la vuelta.

La primera impresión de Izuku sobre Aizawa Shouta no es buena.

El maestro de su salón parece... frío. Y tal vez eso es exactamente lo que es. Eso es lo que _parece,_ de todos modos, solo al mirarlo y escucharlo. Por primera vez en su vida, Izuku no tiene idea de qué esperar.

Ciertamente, no espera ser llevado afuera con sus nuevos compañeros de clase para una prueba de evaluación de Quirk el primer día de clases.

No hay una ceremonia de "bienvenida", ninguna introducción al tipo de cosas que harán durante el año escolar; lo único que consiguen es un "sígueme" de Aizawa, y luego, marchan por el pasillo, los veinte, sin caminar en ningún tipo de orden específico.

Izuku no puede evitar sentirse nervioso, casi lo suficientemente nervioso como para volver a salir de su cuerpo y esconderse en algún lugar. Kirishima y la linda chica, Uraraka, están más adelante, y él toma la retaguardia para evitar la incomodidad, la gente choca contra él, debido a toda la cosa de "falta de presencia" y otras cosas.

Los sigue a todos.

* * *

Es una prueba de evaluación de Quirk, aparentemente, que es justa. _Brillante._ Izuku tiene un Quirk que literalmente explota sus huesos y otro Quirk que lo deja muerto.

 _Whoopty-do,_ piensa Izuku. _Así es como termina, ¿verdad?_

Aizawa le da a Kacchan una pelota de béisbol y lo tiene parado en el centro de un círculo pintado sobre la tierra. Un lanzamiento de pelota. Bastante simple, piensa Izuku. Sin duda, hay algo que él puede hacer-

Con un fuerte grito de _"¡_ MUERE _!"_ Kacchan arroja la pelota al aire, enviando explosiones detrás de ella. La pelota se eleva, se eleva, se eleva - y luego desaparece.

El corazón de Izuku cae a su estómago.

 _Bien entonces._

"Además, no mencioné esto antes", dice Aizawa, volviéndose hacia el grupo otra vez, "pero quien sea el último en esta prueba de evaluación de Quirk será expulsado por falta de potencial".

Los músculos de Izuku se ponen rígidos.

 _BIEN ENTONCES._

* * *

"Disociación" es un Quirk bastante inútil cuando se trata de pruebas de evaluación. No le otorga a Izuku una fuerza sobrehumana, ni aumenta su cuerpo de ninguna manera; solo puede deslizarse como un fantasma tan rápido como puede correr como humano, y lo mismo aplica para su fuerza (cuando interactúa con el mundo físico).

En lo único que Izuku cree que tiene oportunidad es el lanzamiento de pelota. Si deja caer su cuerpo y enfoca sus manos, puede llevar la pelota todo lo que le plazca. Claro, no es cómo quiere presentar su Quirk a sus compañeros de clase; después de todo, realmente le gustaría dejar su hábito de morir delante de las personas como primera impresión, pero necesita obtener una buena puntuación. No puede permitirse ser el último y ser expulsado.

Aizawa le da la pelota y él se mueve para pararse en el círculo. Todos los demás ya se han ido, y la mayoría de ellos tienen resultados impresionantes. Izuku permanece allí por un largo momento, luego toma una respiración profunda, un tirón familiar en su pecho. Cierra sus ojos por un momento, respira, entonces-

 _"¿Qué clase de Quirk es ese?"_ _¡Da miedo!"_

Los ojos de Izuku se abren de golpe, su espíritu se apoya en su cuerpo un segundo antes de irse. Él mira por encima de su hombro; Uraraka lo saluda alegremente, y Kirishima le da un pulgar alentador.

 _"¿Es incluso humano?_ _Es un Quirk realmente extraño"_

 _"¡Horripilante!_ _¡Eres raro!"_

 _"Él siempre me mira furtivamente._ _Nunca puedo decir cuándo está allí"_

 _"Eso es bastante aterrador"._

 _"No me gusta"._

"En cualquier momento, Midoriya," Aizawa dice, y la cabeza de Izuku gira hacia él. "No tenemos todo el día".

"L-lo siento", dice Izuku, enderezándose nuevamente. Sus hombros están tensos, y su espíritu no tiene planes de abandonar su cuerpo. Mira la pelota, luego levanta la cabeza hacia el aire.

 _Bien…_

One For All surge a través de su piel, caliente como el fuego, y él retira su brazo.

 _... Simplemente no lo usaré, entonces._

Toshinori se da cuenta de que algo anda mal en el momento en que Izuku duda.

Ha estado viendo la prueba desde las líneas laterales desde el principio, hasta ahora no visto y no escuchado. El grupo de héroes de este año parece especialmente prometedor con algunas pequeñas excepciones; en su mayor parte, todos demuestran tener un buen manejo de sus Quirks y saben cómo utilizarlos en todo su potencial.

Y luego está el lanzamiento de pelota.

Y luego está Izuku.

Hasta ahora, Izuku no ha podido utilizar "disociación" en absoluto durante la prueba, lo que tiene sentido. Pero ahora, con el lanzamiento de pelota, Izuku tiene una oportunidad. Puede mostrarles a todos lo que puede hacer. Claro, Toshinori odia ver al niño caer como una marioneta cuyos hilos fueron cortados de repente y desea que alguien lo atrape, pero él no interviene. Este es el momento del niño.

El observa. Izuku entran al círculo. Mira al niño cerrar sus ojos por un momento en concentración.

Pero él no lo hace. Los ojos de Izuku se abren repentinamente, como si hubiera sido herido, y mira a su alrededor. Algunos de sus compañeros de clase lo saludan con la mano y sonríen, pero él no reacciona.

Y luego, usa One For All. De acuerdo, Aizawa lo detiene al principio y le dice que si todo lo que puede hacer es romperse, entonces puede irse en ese mismo instante, e Izuku, por supuesto, prueba que se equivocó, vertiendo One For All en la yema de su dedo y disparando la pelota.

Se ve demasiado orgulloso de sí mismo, y le sonríe a Aizawa a través del dolor de su dedo roto. Aizawa en realidad parece impresionado, lo que definitivamente es una rareza en él.

Pero algo está mal. Toshinori conoce a Izuku desde hace casi un año y sabe que algo anda mal.

Hace una nota mental para acercarse al chico tan pronto como pueda encontrar un momento a solas con él; Por alguna razón, Izuku no parece estar listo para compartir su Quirk con sus compañeros de clase.

* * *

Un ardid lógico.

Por supuesto. Maldición, _por_ _supuesto._ No tenía sentido que UA expulsara a los estudiantes el primer día. Cuando Izuku termina último en la prueba, como sabía que lo haría desde el principio, lo único que consigue de Aizawa es una sonrisa: "Fue un ardid lógico para que hicieran lo mejor que pudieran".

La mayoría de los estudiantes lo toma bien. Hay un poco de shock por la traición al principio, claro, pero luego es solo alivio. Sin embargo, el chico con gafas, Izuku ahora sabe que su nombre es Iida, no lo toma casi tan bien.

"Un ardid lógico", dice Iida distraídamente mientras salen del edificio de la escuela, listos para volver a casa. "No puedo decir que estoy de acuerdo con esa mentalidad. Nuestra confianza en él va a vacilar si mantiene una actitud..."

"¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Espérenme!"

Izuku e Iida giran, se detienen; Uraraka corre hacia ellos, radiante.

"Ahh, Infinity Girl", saluda Iida una vez que los alcanza. "Lo hiciste maravillosamente en el lanzamiento de pelota. Tu nombre es Uraraka, ¿correcto?"

La niña asiente con entusiasmo. "Y tú eres Iida", dice, señalando a él, "Y tú eres..." su dedo se mueve hacia Izuku, "¡Deku!"

Izuku palidece. "... N-No, en realidad no..."

"¿Eh?" Uraraka parpadea confundido. "Pero el niño fuerte y enojado de antes, te llamó Deku, ¿no es así?"

"E-Es solo..." Izuku cambia su peso. "Es un insulto. Me dice así para burlarse de mí. Mi verdadero nombre es Midoriya Izuku"

"¡Oh, lo siento mucho!" Uraraka mueve sus manos hacia adelante y hacia atrás, pareciendo horrorizada. "No debería haber asumido nada, eso está mal. Pero, en realidad..." Uraraka hace una pausa por un momento o dos, y luego, ella lo mira. "¡En realidad me gusta 'Deku'!"

Izuku parpadea. Lo mismo ocurre con Iida. "¿Qué?", Dicen al unísono.

"¡Me gusta Deku!", Continúa Uraraka, sonriendo. "Emite una sensación de: 'Esto es imposible, pero lo haré de todos modos'. Sería un gran nombre de héroe, ¿no crees? Además, ¡creo que es lindo"

Wellp.

 _WELLP._

"¡Deku es, entonces!", Susurra Izuku. Su voz es una octava más alta de lo que debería ser posible para un niño de quince años.

"¿¡MIDORIYA!"?" Iida se da vuelta, mirándolo con una mezcla de conmoción, confusión y horror. "¿No dijiste... que es un _insulto?_ _¿Por qué_ querrías...?"

"L-Lo siento, hoy ha estado un poco loco", dice Izuku, enterrando su cara en sus manos. "No estoy en mi estado de ánimo correcto. Sí, puedes llamarme Deku si quieres, Uraraka-san..."

"¡Gracias!" Dice Uraraka, pareciendo demasiado emocionada. "¡Será tu apodo, entonces! ¡Deku!"

Iida tiene algunas quejas más con respecto a eso, pero al final, se queda en silencio y lo deja una vez que está seguro de que Izuku no tiene ningún problema con eso. Es bueno, piensa Izuku, tener un significado positivo asociado al insulto por una vez.

Tal vez "Deku" puede ser el nombre de un héroe después de todo.

* * *

 **All Might** **  
Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo.** **  
Se trata de tu Quirk.** **  
No One For All, el otro.**  
¿Tienes un segundo?

Izuku no quiere hablar sobre disociación. No quiere _pensar_ en disociación. A veces está bien hablar de eso. A veces le _gusta_ hablar de eso. Tiene un diario específicamente reservado para analizar y documentar su Quirk, evaluando lo que puede y no puede hacer.

Pero en este momento, no quiere hablar de eso. O pensar.

Él envía un mensaje.

 **Izuku Midoriya** **  
Podríamos hablar más tarde?**  
Ahora no es el mejor momento para mí.

No es una mentira Ahora _no es_ un buen momento.

La respuesta de All Might llega unos segundos más tarde, e Izuku se siente casi mal por rechazarlo

 **All Might** **  
Bien, pequeño.** **Te veo mañana.**

Y luego, un segundo después-

 **All Might** **  
Además, siempre estoy disponible si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar.**

Si _eso_ no le da a Izuku un maldito viaje al infierno de la culpa, nada lo hará, y se queda dormido sintiendo que su pecho está lleno de plomo.

* * *

La próxima vez que vea All Might es durante el Entrenamiento Básico de Héroes en la escuela al día siguiente. El héroe está en su yo habitual, por supuesto, mientras los estudiantes se alinean dentro de una de las ciudades de entrenamiento y se preparan para la lección. All Might le da a Izuku una mirada prolongada _(preocupación,_ piensa Izuku), pero eso es todo.

Los estudiantes usan sus trajes de héroe por primera vez; el de Izuku fue hecho para él por su madre, con solo algunas excepciones. Le había pedido al equipo de soporte algo protector para su cráneo, y terminaron convirtiéndolo en una especie de casco de ciclista, diseñado para combinar con el color verde azulado de su mono. El casco no es voluminoso en absoluto; teniendo en cuenta lo que es, es extremadamente liviano. Si alguna vez tiene que "dejarse caer" con poco aviso en una situación peligrosa, mantendrá las conmociones cerebrales fuera de la lista de lesiones que puede sufrir.

El entrenamiento de hoy parece bastante simple: dos equipos compuestos por dos personas que se decidirán al azar. El equipo "villano" tiene que proteger un arma nuclear (papel maché) dentro de un laberinto de varios pisos de un edificio, y el equipo "héroe" tiene que infiltrarse en el edificio con éxito, encontrar el arma e inmovilizar a los villanos con cinta de captura o asegurar el arma.

 _Parece bastante simple,_ piensa Izuku, ya que All Might trae dos cajas separadas para el sorteo; una caja está etiquetada como "héroes" y la otra caja está etiquetada como "villanos". _Siempre y cuando no me emparejen con Kacchan, estaré bien._ _Además, las posibilidades de que me emparejen con él son bastante delgadas._

"¡Y tenemos nuestros equipos!" All Might dice. "¡El equipo héroe, Midoriya y Uraraka, contra el equipo villano, Iida y Bakugou!"

 _-¿¡Me estás tomando el pelo!?_

Izuku mira a Kacchan por el rabillo del ojo. Kacchan lo está mirando de una manera que solo puede describirse como "asesina", e Izuku vuelve a mirar hacia otro lado rápidamente. Por supuesto que está emparejado con Kacchan. Claro que sí. Con su suerte, ¿por qué _no_ se emparejaría con Kacchan?

"¡Deku! ¡Estamos en el mismo equipo!", Dice Uraraka, rebotando hacia él. "Hagamos lo mejor, ¿de acuerdo?"

Izuku sonríe un poco al respecto. Al menos ella está en su equipo.

"Héroes, tienen quince minutos para estudiar el plano de la planta", dice All Might, "Y villanos, tienen quince minutos para esconder el arma. En cuanto al resto de ustedes, ¡únanse a mí en la sala de observación! ¡Estaremos observando desde el otro lado!"

"¡Buena suerte, Midoriya!", Dice Kirishima, sonriendo y saludando, e Izuku levanta una mano y le devuelve el saludo.

Izuku está sonriendo por fuera, seguro, pero internamente, está gritando.

* * *

Izuku y Uraraka se infiltran en el edificio a través de la ventana apenas terminan los quince minutos.

"Estamos adentro", susurra Uraraka, enderezándose y mirando a su alrededor. "No creo que nos hayan escuchado entrar".

Izuku asiente, girando y mirando hacia uno de los pasillos. La estructura es como un laberinto, con pasillos y túneles sinuosos; imagina que sería fácil perderse.

Hace un gesto a Uraraka para que lo siga, y comienzan a caminar por el pasillo.

"¿Tienes una idea?" Pregunta Izuku una vez que están en camino. Hasta aquí todo bien; ninguna señal de Iida o Kacchan.

"Todavía no", dice Uraraka. "Pero, me imagino que están protegiendo el arma. Deberíamos descubrir dónde están y superarlos juntos "

"No creo que 'lo estén protegiendo' ", dice Izuku, mirando por una esquina, y luego continúa cuando lo considera seguro. "Creo que Iida la está protegiendo, y Kac-Bakugou, quiero decir, estará buscándonos".

"¿En serio?" Pregunta Uraraka. Hay una pausa "Suenas muy seguro..."

"Lo estoy". Hay un camino de cuatro vías adelante; Izuku y Uraraka continúan hacia él. "Él va a venir detrás de nosotros-" _De mí,_ una parte de él corrige, "- y dejo a Iida para defender el-"

En el momento justo, Kacchan salta delante de ellos desde la esquina. Hay chispas en sus palmas; un cálido resplandor envuelve sus manos, y-

 _"¡ABAJO!"_ Izuku salta y lleva a Uraraka al suelo. La explosión de Kacchan falla por unos centímetros, disparando por el pasillo y chocando contra la pared del fondo.

Los pies de Kacchan golpean el suelo, y él mira. "No huyas, _Deku"_ , gruñe.

Hay algo muy diferente acerca de ser llamado Deku por Kacchan ahora.

Antes, dolía.

Ahora solo hace enojar a Izuku.

"¡Uraraka, corre!" Grita Izuku, poniéndose de pie y poniendo sus puños frente a su cara. "Encuentra a Iida y el arma, ¡entonces contáctame!"

"¿E-Estás seguro?" Pregunta Uraraka, su voz tiembla un poco. "!D-Deku-!"

Él la mira por encima del hombro. "Estaré bien, ve-!"

Mirar hacia otro lado es un error; El puño de Kacchan golpea su estómago, e Izuku tropieza hacia atrás con un grito de sorpresa (y dolor). Por un momento o dos, no puede respirar.

 _"¡Ve, Uraraka!",_ Grita Izuku con la respiración que le queda en los pulmones, y esta vez, Uraraka corre. Sus pasos resonantes se vuelven más débiles y luego se desvanecen por completo.

"¿Crees que puedes enfrentarme solo?" Kacchan sonríe y se lanza hacia él, moviendo su puño para otro golpe. ·¡No me hagas _reír-!"_

Los dedos de Izuku se enrollan alrededor de la muñeca de Kacchan. Después de eso, Izuku aprieta los dientes y deja que los instintos y el entrenamiento se hagan cargo. Aprieta su agarre en la muñeca de Kacchan, se da la vuelta, tira de él por encima de su hombro, y lo coloca de espaldas, en el piso de metal.

El grito de sorpresa de Kacchan es tragado por su fuerte inhalación de aliento, e Izuku se apresura hacia atrás, poniendo tanta distancia como puede entre él y su amigo de la infancia. Kacchan se levanta lentamente, tosiendo y ahogándose.

Él mira a Izuku, entrecerrando los ojos, con los dientes apretados.

"Entonces no correrás por una vez", gruñe.

Izuku se mantiene firme. "No estoy huyendo de ti. Ya no me asustas, Ka..." Se detiene, se abstiene; "No, ya no me asustas, _Bakugou_ " _._

Kacchan, no, Bakugou, lo mira. "No intentes actuar duro ahora, Deku", gruñe, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo de frente. "Todos sabemos cuán cobarde eres. Tú y ese cobarde Quirk"

Izuku traga saliva, con los dientes apretados detrás de sus labios. Las palabras envían flechas afiladas a través de su pecho, y levanta los puños otra vez.

"Estás equivocado", dice Izuku. "Voy a ser un héroe, te guste o no".

Bakugou sonríe. "¿De verdad?" Pregunta. "Entonces, ¿por qué no le muestras a tus nuevos _amigos_ tu Quirk, eh?"

Izuku se detiene de repente.

"Si me equivoco, como dices", continúa Bakugou, "Entonces demuéstrales tu poder. Muéstrales lo que eres"

 _"¡Horripilante!"_

 _"¿Es incluso humano?_ _Es un Quirk raro"_

 _"¡Monstruo!_ _¡Eres un monstruo!"_

Izuku no espera a que Kacchan se mueva primero.

Él carga.

* * *

Dos golpes más en la tripa de Bakugou y otro golpe de Judo de Izuku más tarde, él está corriendo, cayendo por el pasillo e ignorando el dolor agudo en su piel magullada mientras lo hace. Oye la voz de Bakugou haciendo eco a su alrededor, gritándole, e Izuku trata de ignorarlo.

No puede. No cuando las palabras de Bakugou rebotan en las paredes y se estrellan contra él desde todos los angulos.

 _"¡DEKU!_ _DIJISTE QUE NO ESTABAS ASUSTADO, ¿NO?_ _¡ENTONCES REGRESA Y PRUEBALO!_ _¡DEJA DE CORRER, COBARDE!"_

Pero Izuku corre.

Y a medida que lo hace, todo lo que puede pensar es en lo cansado que está de correr.


	4. Never Enough

"Never Enough" de The Greatest Showman

 _"I'm trying to hold my breath.  
Let it stay this way.  
Can't let this moment end."_

Algo está mal.

Algo esta horrible, horriblemente _mal._

Toshinori, o mejor dicho, "All Might" actualmente, mira a la pantalla en la sala de observación con el resto de la Clase 1-A. En una pantalla, Bakugou está asaltando la instalación, furioso. En otra pantalla, Iida y Uraraka están parados frente a frente, el arma nuclear de papel maché detrás de Iida. Y, en la pantalla final, Izuku corre por pasillos serpenteantes y largos corredores.

 _"Uraraka?_ _¿Dónde estás?",_ Pregunta Izuku: All Might escucha su conversación a través de su propio auricular. La voz de Izuku es baja y sin aliento; casi no suena como él. _"¿Encontraste el arma?"_

 _"Umm, sí, lo hice",_ responde Uraraka, en la pantalla, Iida da un paso hacia ella, cacareando locamente. Tal vez se está tomando su papel de "villano" demasiado en serio. _"Umm, encontré a Iida, también._ _Sabe que estoy aquí"_

En la pantalla, Izuku asiente con la cabeza, tropieza con sus pies inestables y luego sigue corriendo. Se está apoyando en su pierna derecha.

 _"¿Dónde estás?"_ Pregunta Izuku.

 _"Cuatro pisos arriba de donde llegamos",_ llega la respuesta de Uraraka. _"Hay una pequeña sala en el borde del edificio, ahí es donde estamos._ _Todavía estás en el segundo piso, ¿verdad?"_

Izuku asiente de nuevo. _"Sí"._ Su voz suena fuerte, demasiado apretada, y no es porque esté corriendo. Parece que ha estado llorando. _"Espera, tengo un plan._ _Quédate donde estás, ¿de acuerdo?_ _No dejes que Iida te ponga la cinta de captura"_

 _"Entendido",_ dice Uraraka. La conversación termina, y los dos continúan sus propios caminos separados.

Sin embargo, algo está mal. Izuku no está actuando como siempre.

All Might _conoce_ a ese chico, pasó todos los días durante casi un año _entrenando_ con ese chico. Izuku es obstinado hasta la saciedad, no se preocupa por su cuerpo físico, analiza las situaciones antes de zambullirse en ellas, y tiene un excelente sentido de su entorno. También hay cosas más pequeñas, como su falta de presencia, sus ojos brillantes, sin mencionar su Quirk que All Might nunca entenderá del todo, pero que en cuanto a su personalidad, All Might conoce todos los por menores de Izuku.

Y ahora mismo, ese chico no está actuando como el Izuku de siempre. All Might sabe que las palabras de Bakugou por sí solas no serían suficientes para llevar a Izuku a un rincón, no serían suficientes para llevarlo a atacar a Bakugou como lo hizo, luego dar media vuelta y huir tan pronto como tuviera la oportunidad. Aquí hay un problema más profundo, un problema mucho más profundo.

Y All Might, no tiene idea de cuál es ese problema.

Él mira con el resto de los estudiantes. Todos están dando sus propios comentarios; algunos de ellos están realmente interesados en la situación de Uraraka vs. Iida, pero la mayoría de ellos, como All Might, están más preocupados por la situación de Izuku vs. Bakugou.

"Hombre, ese tipo Bakugou está loco", dice Kaminari, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Vieron su sonrisa? Eso fue bastante aterrador"

"No quiero que él y Midoriya se encuentren otra vez", dice Ashido, "Pero, por otro lado, como que quiero ver qué pasa si lo hacen..."

Y luego, como si fuera una señal, las pantallas de Izuku y Bakugou se fusionan para formar una gran imagen: se han encontrado una vez más.

"Ohhh hombre". Kirishima rechina los dientes por un momento. "Normalmente no diría esto, pero con Bakugou sonriendo… _así,_ Midoriya".

En la pantalla, Izuku se tensa; frente a él, Bakugou sonríe.

 _"_ Te _encontré"_ , dice Bakugou, caminando hacia Izuku lentamente, e Izuku da un paso atrás; All Might no pueden leer la expresión de su rostro. _"Sabes, Deku... Esperaba que duraras más, ¿sabes?_ _Antes de que huyeras"_

Él camina hacia Izuku. Izuku retrocede una vez, luego dos veces. Sus manos están temblando.

 _"Pero supongo que no debería haber esperado eso, ¿verdad?"_ Bakugou sonríe. Junto a All Might, un par de estudiantes hacen muecas de dolor: no pueden escuchar el audio, pero esa sonrisa en la cara de Bakugou deletrea el desastre en una impresión brillante y audaz.

 _"Al final eres un cobarde"_ , dice Bakugou, y esta vez extiende un brazo. Su guantelete brilla en las luces del techo. _"Todavía eres tan cobarde como cuando éramos pequeños"._

Izuku no dice nada.

 _"Por cierto, Deku..."_ continúa Bakugou, " _... ya sabes cómo funciona mi Quirk, ¿no?_ _Sudo nitroglicerina, luego la enciendo para hacer explosiones"_

Algo en el pecho de All Might se aprieta. Él asume que es su corazón.

 _Bakugou... ¿qué estás?_

 _"Lo que significa",_ continúa Bakugou, y luego esa sonrisa vuelve más amplia que nunca. " _... Si los idiotas en el Curso de Apoyo hicieron esto de la manera en que yo les pedí... entonces estos guanteletes están_ _llenos de eso"._

Hay un micrófono en el escritorio y All Might golpea su botón; su voz retumba por los altavoces en los campos de entrenamiento. "¡Bakugou, lo prohíbo!", Grita. "No dispares! ¿Estás tratando de matarlo?"

 _"¡No lo matará si no lo golpea!",_ Grita Bakugou. Sus dedos se cierran alrededor del alfiler en el guante, y él lo saca.

"Bakugou-!"

El grito de All Might es ahogado por la explosión de Bakugou y los gritos de Izuku.

* * *

Izuku sabe que se rompió algo.

O, posiblemente, _varias_ cosas.

Debió haberse desmayado, porque abrió los ojos para encontrarse fuera del pasillo, arrollado en el suelo rodeado de trozos de cemento. Levanta la cabeza; su casco debe haber sido volado por la explosión de Kacc, no, por la explosión de _Bakugou_ , porque su flequillo cuelga libremente delante de sus ojos.

Él levanta la cabeza. Hay un agujero humeante en la pared; cuando el polvo se asienta, Bakugou lo atraviesa, sonriendo maniáticamente.

"Eso," dice Bakugou lentamente, dando largos y regulares pasos hacia Izuku, "¡Fue _mucho_ más poderoso de lo que esperaba!"

 _"¡Bakugou!"_

La voz de All Might suena en los altavoces, y Bakugou levanta la cabeza, mientras Izuku se tambalea sobre sus pies. El piso parece nadar debajo de él, y sacude la cabeza para no marearse. No ayuda.

 _"¡Si usas ese ataque otra vez, la pelea terminará y tu equipo perderá!"_ Al Might dice, e Izuku conoce al hombre lo suficiente como para decir que está enojado. All Might continua, regañando a Bakugou por su comportamiento imprudente, e Izuku toma la distracción como un momento para respirar.

 _"¿¡Deku !?_ _Deku!_ _Escuché una explosión, ¿estás bien?"_

Esa es la voz de Uraraka, enviada a su oído a través de su comunicador, él levanta una mano y presiona el dispositivo.

"S-sí, estoy... estoy bien", dice, el temblor de su voz desmiente sus palabras. "¿D-Dónde dijiste que estabas...?"

 _"Umm, a lo largo de la pared más alejada del edificio, ala norte, creo",_ recuerda Uraraka. Ella parece preocupada. _"¿E-Estás... estás lastimado?_ _P-Parece que estás sufriendo..."_

Lo está. "Estoy bien", dice, tragándose la bilis en su garganta y estudiando la habitación por un momento. "U-Uraraka... creo que estoy justo debajo de ti".

 _"Espera, ¿en serio?"_

Izuku asiente. "Tengo... un plan", jadea. Hay un dolor agudo en su pecho; sus costillas probablemente estén arruinadas. "Es... es una locura, pero... creo que podemos hacerlo. Tan pronto como explote el piso, toma el arma"

 _"¿El piso...?"_ Hace una pausa. Cuando su voz regresa, parece decidida. _"Lo tengo._ ¡ _Buena suerte, Deku!"_

La transmisión se corta, e Izuku es arrastrada al presente por la voz de Bakugou.

"No huyas esta vez, Deku", dice Bakugou, como si Izuku no tuviera tres paredes a cada lado y el enemigo frente a él, y luego, Bakugou carga.

Izuku no puede prepararse para eso. No hay tiempo y no tiene energía. El dolor deja una niebla en su mente. Bakugou agarra su muñeca; sus dedos queman la piel de Izuku, pero el grito de shock de Izuku se interrumpe cuando Bakugou lo empuja hacia delante, se da la vuelta, tira de él por encima de su hombro-

 _Espera-_

-La espalda de Izuku golpea el piso. Se ahoga con su saliva, el aire en sus pulmones es succionado por la fuerza del golpe.

"Por lo de antes", gruñe Bakugou, y su voz parece venir de muy lejos. Las orejas de Izuku están sonando, y su cabeza se siente como si estuviera llena de algodón.

Bakugou toma su brazo otra vez y se balancea, e Izuku se apaga.

* * *

Bakugou no tiene piedad. Agarra el brazo de Izuku y lo hace girar otra vez, arrojándolo al suelo por segunda vez. Izuku no responde, no reacciona. Él dejó de pelear hace un rato, y All Might no sabe _por qué,_ pero algo está mal. Algo está muy mal si Izuku está cerrándose en un momento como este.

"¡Solo ponle la cinta de captura!", Grita Kirishima, con las manos enterradas en el pelo. "No tienes que hacer esto, Bakugou, solo _ponle la cinta de captura,_ ¿¡por qué no se detiene !? _¡¿Por qué no acaba de terminarlo?!"_

"¡Midoriya ni siquiera está luchando!", Grita Kaminari en la pantalla. "¡Solo córtalo, Bakugou!"

"¡Pon la cinta de captura! ¡Aunque estás jugando al "villano", es nuestro _compañero de clase...!"_

"¡Bakugou, golpea...! ¡Agh, no puedo, esto es doloroso de ver-!"

"¡Sensei, tienes que parar esto!" Las manos enguantadas de Hagakure agarran su antebrazo y lo sacuden, lo suficiente para llamar su atención. "No puedes dejar que Bakugou - oh, oh no, _¿por qué no se detiene-!"_

All Might sale de su estado de shock. Sus manos buscan a tientas el micrófono. "Bakugou-!"

Bakugou golpea a Izuku en el suelo otra vez.

"¡Bakugou, para... _!"_

Una explosión. Un grito. El grito de Izuku.

 _"¡BAKUGOU!"_

Bakugou lo está ignorando, no puede oírlo, o está tan involucrado en la pelea (si es que se puede _llamar pelea_ a eso _)_ para registrar lo que All Might dice.

All Might gira. Esto no puede continuar así, no puede. A este ritmo, algo realmente, realmente horrible va a suceder.

Y no le va a pasar a Bakugou.

All Might toma dos pasos. Los estudiantes se separan como el Mar Rojo ante él.

 _"¡URARAKA, AHORA!"_

Esa es... la voz de Izuku. All Might no la ha escuchado desde hace un tiempo.

Se da la vuelta hacia la pantalla, al igual que el resto de los estudiantes, y mira. Izuku todavía está de espaldas en el piso, y la sangre le corre por un lado de la cara, pero su puño está retraído a su lado.

Bakugou intenta agarrarlo de nuevo. Zarcillos dorados envuelven el brazo de Izuku, y él lanza el golpe.

Sin embargo, no contra Bakugou. Hacia el techo.

Bakugou es derribado, y la oleada de presión del viento del golpe de Izuku se dispara directamente a través del techo, derribando piso tras piso y todas las ventanas en el proceso. Las pantallas de Izuku y Bakugou están llenas de humo y polvo; en las pantallas de Iida y Uraraka, la explosión explota en el suelo y Uraraka entra en acción.

Ella toca un pilar roto, luego lo agarra cuando no tiene peso. Con una sonrisa heroica, ella aplaude, _"Movimiento especial improvisado: Cometa Home Run!"_ Y procede a balancear el pilar como un bate de béisbol, enviando varios pedazos de cemento roto contra Iida.

Iida levanta sus brazos para protegerse, bloqueando su visión de ella, y Uraraka toma la oportunidad, golpeándose para no tener peso y arrojándose en el aire. Ella espera hasta que está por encima del arma, luego cae; sus brazos dan vueltas a su alrededor, y mientras ella grita su triunfo, Iida llora de desesperación.

El humo y el polvo desaparecen en las otras pantallas, y All Might vuelve a centrar su atención en los demás.

Izuku está inconsciente. Hay sangre debajo de su cabeza.

Bakugou está parado un poco lejos, mirandolo. Sus puños apretujados tiemblan a los costados, pero es diferente que cuando las manos de Izuku temblaban.

Izuku temblaba de miedo.

Bakugou está temblando de _furia._

All Might presiona el botón del micrófono nuevamente. Su voz suena a través del edificio, declarando al equipo héroe como el ganador.

La victoria nunca se habia visto tan parecida a la derrota.

* * *

Toshinori - no "All Might" - se apresura a la enfermería en el momento en que termina la lección.

"All Might" se había mostrado valiente, como de costumbre, y terminó la lección con los dieciséis estudiantes restantes. Todos lo habían hecho bien, se los había dicho al final de la clase, justo antes de salir corriendo para tomar el ascensor.

Hay una serie de razones por las que espero hasta llegar al ascensor, y si alguien en el personal le pregunta por qué, culpará a su límite de tiempo. Sin embargo, tenía menos que ver con eso y más con Izuku.

Toshinori no está tan preocupado por el bienestar físico del niño; Izuku estaba inconsciente antes, pero no gravemente herido, y Toshinori sabía que Recovery Girl podría ir directamente al trabajo y curar sus heridas sin muchos problemas.

No. Es el estado _mental_ de Izuku por el que Toshinori está preocupado, porque a pesar de que Izuku había ideado una estrategia y la había llevado a cabo al final, algo definitivamente estaba mal. El muchacho se había _cerrado_ una buena parte de la lección, dejando que Bakugou lo golpeara en el suelo sin siquiera una palabra de protesta.

Y eso…

Eso no puede significar nada bueno.

Toshinori llega a la puerta de la enfermería poco después, aunque han pasado unas horas desde que Izuku fue trasladado originalmente en camilla. Se queda allí por un momento o dos para recuperar el aliento, y luego, alcanza la manija de la puerta-

"¡Eres demasiado imprudente para tu propio bien, lo juro!"

"Lo sé, lo siento."

Toshinori se detiene a favor de escuchar, con la mano sobre el mango.

"¡Es solo el segundo día de clases y ya has estado aquí dos veces! ¿Qué más tiene que pasar antes de que aprendas a pensar un poco?"

"Lo siento."

"A este ritmo, terminarás lastimándote seriamente, ¡y no siempre podré curarte! Hay un límite de cuánto puede hacer mi Quirk, ¡lo sabes!"

"Lo si-"

"¿Qué vas a hacer cuando eso suceda, muchacho? ¿Cómo puedes salvar a las personas si todo lo que logras es romper tu cuerpo?"

 _"¡DIJE QUE LO SIENTO!"_

Toshinori siente como si alguien le hubiera dejado caer varios cubos de hielo por la espalda.

Hay...

... No hay manera de que esa sea la voz de Izuku.

Excepto que lo es. Esa voz gutural y desesperada le pertenece a Izuku.

Y es otro recordatorio de que algo está muy, pero muy mal.

Cuando la voz de Izuku regresa, ya no parece enojado. Simplemente roto. "Yo... lo... lo siento, no quise g-gri-gritar yo solo... yo-yo..."

"... Está bien." La molestia se ha ido de la voz de Recovery Girl, y parece repentinamente agotada. "Eso fue mi culpa. No debería haber gritado así después de lo que pasaste hoy"

Toshinori toma esto como una señal y abre la puerta.

Izuku está sentado en la cama del hospital, mirando hacia abajo. Levanta la cabeza por un segundo al sonido de la apertura de la puerta, pero tan pronto como ve quién es, su cabeza vuelve a bajar hacia sus manos. Tiene un brazo vendado; el otro está en una honda. Una gasa alrededor de la cabeza y un pedazo de algodón pegado a su mejilla.

Recovery Girl salta de su taburete y camina hacia Toshinori. "Mira quién finalmente decide aparecer", saluda, si realmente puedes llamar a eso un saludo. "Bien, los dejo".

Ella comienza a caminar más allá de él; y luego dice, en un susurro bajo:

"Habla con él, Toshi. Está ocultando algo ".

Izuku no la escucha, no tiene esa intención, pero Toshinori sí. La puerta se cierra tras él, y se queda solo con Izuku.

Izuku no lo mira; mantiene su cabeza baja, jugueteando con el borde de la manta. Su ropa está rota y desgarrada en algunos lugares, y su cabello está más despeinado que de costumbre.

Toshinori se hunde en el taburete de Recovery Girl junto a la cama y dobla las manos sin apretar. Él espera, por un tiempo, para ver si Izuku dirá algo.

No lo hace.

"Midoriya, mi niño... ¿por qué no usaste tu Quirk?"

Izuku se estremece. Nunca había hecho eso. Cuando no dice nada, o tanto como vuelve la cabeza, Toshinori continúa.

"Y no es solo ahora", dice Toshinori, lentamente, no está del todo seguro de qué hacer en este momento, por lo que se acerca con precaución. "Ayer, el lanzamiento de pelota... también podrías haber usado tu Quirk, pero en su lugar usaste One For All".

Izuku no reacciona.

"Y ahora, hoy", continúa Toshinori. "Muy bien podrías haber usado tu Quirk para encontrar el arma y asegurarla, pero al final, usaste One For All, cuando _sabías_ que te haría daño".

Todavía no hay reacción de Izuku.

"Midoriya, ¿por qué querrías ..."

 _"Porque One For All es el Quirk de un héroe",_ se ahoga Izuku, no grita exactamente, pero la proclama tampoco es silenciosa. "Es el poder de un héroe, y... y... 'disociación' es s-simplemente..."

"Cualquier Quirk puede ser el Quirk de un héroe, dependiendo del portador", Toshinori lo interrumpe, temeroso de lo que iba a decir Izuku. "No es el poder lo que hace a una persona, es el corazón detrás del poder. Tu propio Quirk, también, Midoriya..."

"¡Es un Quirk cobarde!", Grita Izuku esta vez, y Toshinori retrocede sorprendido. La voz de Izuku se agrieta al final, y las lágrimas brillan en sus mejillas a la luz del sol que entra por una ventana abierta, pero Toshinori no puede ver los ojos de Izuku. "Es un Quirk cobarde, y yo..."

"Eres un montón de cosas, Midoriya, pero _cobarde_ no es una de ellas".

 _"¡Sí, lo soy!"_ Izuku finalmente, _finalmente_ lo mira, y sus ojos están rojos, húmedos y llenos de dolor, enojo y frustración. La cicatriz en su rostro es más prominente que nunca, y Toshinori siente vagamente como si hubiera sido apuñalado en el estómago.

"¡Toda mi vida, todo lo que hice fue _correr!",_ Grita Izuku. "¡Es todo lo que _puedo_ hacer! Y estoy tan..." Se detiene, respira profundo y tembloroso. "¡ _Estoy_ _tan cansado de correr!_ _¡No quiero correr más!"_

Toshinori no dice nada más. Un silencio aturdido sigue cuando el eco del grito de Izuku se desvanece de la habitación.

Y luego, los ojos de Izuku se llenan de lágrimas y terror "Lo-lo siento", tartamudea desesperadamente. "Lo... lo siento, no quise decir... no puedo... lo siento, no quise gritar, yo... yo no _puedo..."_

Su voz se rompe cuando los sollozos comienzan e Izuku finalmente se derrumba, las lágrimas dejan manchas húmedas en la manta.

Toshinori no tiene idea de qué hacer. No es como si no hubiera visto llorar al niño antes - en realidad, Izuku llora más que cualquier otro niño que Toshinori haya conocido - pero esto es diferente. Esta vez es diferente

Toshinori se pone de pie y se mueve para sentarse en el borde de la cama junto a su alumno. Si Izuku lo nota, no reacciona, mayormente se concentra en limpiar sus lágrimas. Toshinori duda, solo por un momento, y luego, se acerca, torpemente, y pasa un brazo alrededor de los temblorosos hombros del chico.

Izuku realmente no reacciona, al menos no de la manera que Toshinori está esperando. En lugar de tensarse o alejarse, el chico se inclina hacia el incómodo medio abrazo, y las lágrimas caen más rápido.

"Lo siento", susurra Izuku, y su voz se rompe de nuevo. "Lo siento, te grité, lo siento, yo... estoy..."

"Está bien, pequeño. Está bien." Toshinori aprieta sus hombros. "Sé que no quisiste decir nada, está bien. Tienes todo el derecho de estar molesto"

"Estoy _frustrado",_ se ahoga Izuku, "Yo… estoy... estoy tan _cansado_ de solo... solo..."

"Lo sé. No tienes que explicarte, lo entiendo. Está bien."

"Yo... ni siquiera pelee". Izuku arrastra un aliento corto y tembloroso. "Ni siquiera lo _intenté,_ yo solo... solo _lo dejé..."_

Toshinori sabe exactamente de quién está hablando Izuku. "No es tu culpa", dice Toshinori. "Le dije a Bakugou que se detuviera y se negó. Lo que él te hizo estuvo mal."

Izuku se ahoga y niega con la cabeza. "F-Fue una pelea", solloza, "S-se suponía que debíamos luchar el uno contra el otro-"

"No así", Toshinori interrumpe. "Bakugou no hizo eso para _vencerte_. Lo hizo porque quería hacerte _daño_. Independientemente del objetivo de la lección, lo que hizo estuvo mal"

Se pregunta, brevemente, cuánto tiempo ha estado pasando esto. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo ha intentado (y ha tenido éxito) Bakugou en dañar a Izuku? ¿Por cuánto tiempo ha quedado impune?

Él sacude la cabeza. _Ahora no es el momento para eso,_ decide. _Habrá tiempo para eso._ _Lo habrá._ _Por ahora…_

"No eres un cobarde, Midoriya," dice Toshinori mientras Izuku llora, "Y tu poder tampoco es un Quirk cobarde. Espero que algún día... te des cuenta de que puedes usar ese poder para _salvar a las_ personas"

Izuku inhala bruscamente. Las lágrimas se detienen por un breve momento, y luego vuelven con vigor, y Toshinori aprieta el hombro de Izuku por falta de algo mejor que hacer.

Se sientan allí por un largo tiempo.

Eventualmente, Izuku se aleja, y Toshinori lo suelta. "L-Lo siento", dice Izuku, frotándose los ojos. "L-lo siento, creo... estoy bien ahora".

Toshinori estudia su rostro por un momento. "¿Estás seguro?"

Izuku asiente. "S-sí, g-gracias..." Suelta una especie de risa nerviosa y temblorosa. "Es... es una mierda, sabes… s-seguir rompiéndome los brazos..."

Toshinori parpadea. _Eso_ es sin duda un cambio repentino de tema; tal vez es intencional. "Sí, es desafortunado", dice. "Pero lo harás..." Se detiene y mira la cara de Izuku. "...Oh chico."

Él conoce esa mirada en los ojos de Izuku. La ha visto antes. Muchas veces.

"Niño…"

"Creo que podrías decir..." comienza Izuku.

"Niño, no".

"... No hay nada de _húmero_ al respecto".

 _"Midoriya"._

Izuku le dispara con un dedo. _"Ayyyy"._

Toshinori deja escapar un suspiro largo y pesado. "Caí en esa, ¿verdad?"

Izuku da otra risa temblorosa. Suena forzado. "Supongo", dice. "Lo siento, yo... solo... quería un cambio de tema..."

"Eso es justo", dice Toshinori, y se pregunta, brevemente, si los juegos de palabras son un método de supervivencia para Izuku. Pero esa es una conversación para otro día. "De todos modos, chico, descansa un poco". Toshinori extiende la mano y despeina el cabello de Izuku; Izuku parpadea por un momento. "Recovery Girl va a estar enojado conmigo de nuevo si no lo haces".

"W-Está bien..." dice Izuku, asintiendo. "A-Y... yo-yo..." Hace una pausa y mira hacia otro lado. "Lo-lo siento".

El niño se disculpa demasiado, piensa Toshinori, y abre la boca para decir que no, que no tiene que disculparse, que lo que sucedió hoy no fue su culpa, que Bakugou estaba equivocado, no Izuku...

Pero Toshinori tiene la sensación de que decir eso no _ayudará_ realmente al niño. Sabe que Izuku es inteligente, sabe que se está culpando a sí mismo, no porque sea racional, sino porque eso es lo que _hace._ Se echa la culpa a los hombros como si su vida dependiera de ello, sea o no culpa suya, y Toshinori sabe que lo más probable es que siempre sea así.

Entonces Toshinori no dice nada acerca de eso.

En cambio, las palabras que salen de su boca son,

"Hola lo siento. Soy All Might"

Los ojos del niño se ensanchan cuando entiende y _mira_ a Toshinori, como si nunca hubiera visto al hombre antes.

Toshinori le lanza dedos de pistola. " _Ayyyy"._

Hay una pausa.

Y luego, Izuku _pierde,_ se lleva la mano a la cabeza y se ríe casi histéricamente. Las lágrimas todavía están allí, pero la risa es honesta y pura, y Toshinori se encuentra sonriendo.

Él sabe que no tiene experiencia como mentor y que todavía está aprendiendo lo que significa guiar a alguien...

Pero al menos puede hacer reír al niño.

* * *

Izuku no sabe por cuánto tiempo duerme, solo que cuando se despierta, el sol se está poniendo fuera de la ventana de la enfermería.

Izuku parpadea y se sienta lentamente, haciendo una mueca momentáneamente cuando sus costillas se mueven. Los había magullado, y Recovery Girl los había sanado, pero incluso así, decir que estaba dolorido sería una subestimación.

Recovery Girl ya le dio el "visto bueno" para irse; lo dejó descansar por un tiempo, ya que su Quirk utiliza la resistencia de una persona para sanar heridas, pero ahora, él está listo para irse a casa. Se pregunta si contactaron a su madre sobre lo que sucedió antes. Espera que no.

Se desliza fuera de la cama y se pone de pie, haciendo una mueca de nuevo. Aunque no es tan malo como podría ser, y lo toma como algo bueno. Con una ligera pesadez en el pecho, cruza la habitación, abre la puerta y sale al pasillo.

"- Espero que esté bien, eso fue bastante brutal".

"Sí. Lo veremos mañana, estoy seguro de eso"

"Espero que esté bien. Fue... fue aterrador"

E Iida, Kirishima y Uraraka pasan junto a él, hablando entre ellos, sin siquiera mirarlo. Izuku los ve caminar; La cabeza de Uraraka baja, como la de Kirishima, e Iida se ve más serio de lo normal, si eso es posible.

Izuku los mira, confundido, por un largo momento.

"Bueno, _espero_ que venga a la escuela mañana", dice Kirishima _(están hablando de mí,_ piensa Izuku). "Mientras no esté seriamente herido..."

"Estoy bien", dice Izuku.

Kirishima, Iida y Uraraka soltaron un corto y agudo chillido al unísono y giraron para mirarlo, la preocupación fue alejada por el terror.

"¿¡MIDORIYA!?"

"¿¡DEKU!?"

Izuku hace una mueca. "Lo siento", dice rápidamente. "No fue mi intención asustarlos chicos..."

Realmente necesita dejar de hacerle eso a la gente...

"¡Amigo, estás bien!", Kirishima dice, sonriendo. "O..." Se detiene, su sonrisa se derrite en preocupación. "¿O... creo que estás bien...?"

Izuku sabe cómo se ve - sus ojos probablemente todavía están rojos por haber llorado antes, y su brazo y cabeza están envueltos en gasa; su otro brazo cuelga en una honda. A pesar de todo, sonríe, aunque con voz temblorosa.

"Estoy bien", dice. "Recovery Girl me parchó, así que..."

Como era de esperar, no parecen estar convencidos. "No estabas gravemente herido, ¿verdad, Deku?" La voz de Uraraka tiembla, solo un poco. "Lo siento por no haber estado allí, podría haberte ayudado..."

"N-No, está bien", dice Izuku de inmediato, tendiéndole una mano. "No es tu culpa, te dije que te fueras. Es por ti que la pelea terminó tan pronto como lo hizo. Gracias."

Uraraka se muerde el labio, pero asiente. "Me alegra que estés bien, Deku..."

"Espera..." Los ojos de Kirishima se ensanchan, solo por un segundo, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de repente. "Midoriya, _espera aquí"_ , dice, muy en serio. "Vuelvo _enseguida"._

Y, sin decir una palabra más, se va a toda velocidad por el pasillo.

"¡NO CORRAS!" Iida grita detrás de él, pero Kirishima no escucha, gira y desaparece a la vuelta de la esquina. Iida suspira, pero no dice nada más sobre el asunto, más bien se vuelve hacia Izuku.

"Me alegro de que estés bien", dice Iida. "Pero, estoy bastante sorprendido por el comportamiento de Bakugou. No veo cómo un aspirante a héroe podría comportarse como lo hizo ..."

"¿S-se metió en problemas?" Pregunta Izuku, genuinamente curioso, y un poco asustado también.

"Sí". La respuesta de Iida llega en el momento en que Izuku deja de hablar. "Aizawa-sensei lo llevó a un lado para una larga charla. Lo enviaron a casa por el resto del día con una nota para sus padres, y a partir de mañana, está en libertad condicional"

Izuku realmente siente un poco de alivio por eso, y un poco triste por sentirse así.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Deku?" Pregunta Uraraka, retorciéndose las manos. Ella está mirando su brazo vendad.

"Estoy... dolorido", responde Izuku. "Y... cansado, pero, honestamente... estoy bien".

"Sí, eso tiene sentido", dice Iida, asintiendo. "Nos estábamos preparando para regresar a casa. Supusimos que ya te habías ido, pero... parece que estábamos equivocados"

"Me alegro de que estés bien". Uraraka le sonríe, aunque sea un poco. "¿Estás... vas a venir a la escuela mañana, o...?"

"Recovery Girl dijo que estaré bien para entonces", responde Izuku. "Ella comenzó la curación, así que mis huesos deberían estar bien mañana por la mañana".

"Eso es bueno-"

"¡ESTOY DE VUELTA!" La voz de Kirishima resuena por el pasillo, e Izuku, Iida y Uraraka se dan vuelta. Kirishima corre a través del pasillo hacia ellos, luego se detiene, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas y jadeando.

"¿¡POR QUÉ ESTÁS CORRIENDO!?" Iida pregunta de inmediato. "¡ES PELIGROSO, NO ENTIENDES ESO!?"

"S-sí, sí, claro", jadea Kirishima, luego se endereza. "D-De todos modos, Midoriya-"

"¡NO CAMBIES LA CONVERSACIÓN!"

"- Aquí, esto es para ti".

Saca algo de su bolsillo y se lo da a Izuku. Izuku lo toma en sus manos y lo mira por un largo, largo momento. Uraraka e Iida se agolpan para echar un vistazo.

Es una campana.

Una pequeña campana dorada, unida a un collar de gargantilla negro.

"Es, ahhhh... solo para que sepamos que estás allí", explica Kirishima, frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello. "Pasamos frente a Yaoyorozu hace un rato, y el susto de hace un momento me dio la idea. Le pregunté si podía hacer uno, y..." Hace un gesto vago al timbre.

"Eso es..." Uraraka hace una pausa, y no continúa.

"Sí", continúa Kirishima, esta vez mirando a Izuku. "Sin ánimo de ofender, amigo, pero no tienes _absolutamente ninguna presencia._ Es un poco aterrador, en realidad"

"Oh". Izuku mira sus zapatos. "...Lo siento-"

"No te veas tan abatido, tío, es genial", dice Kirishima, golpeándolo en el hombro lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle perder el equilibrio. "Todos somos diferentes".

Izuku se muerde el labio y luego levanta la cabeza. "Incluso se podría decir", dice, "Todos tenemos nuestras pequeñas _peculiaridades"._

Silencio.

 _"¡JA!"_ Kirishima se da una palmada en la cabeza y se ríe; Iida gime y entierra su cara en sus manos, y Uraraka le da palmaditas en el hombro reconfortantemente. "¡All Might no estaba bromeando!", Grita Kirishima. "¡Te gustan los chistes! Eso es, um..." Kirishima hace una pausa y sonríe avergonzado. "...Se suponía que la campana era una broma, un poco..."

Iida mira hacia arriba y deja escapar un largo suspiro. "Kirishima", dice, "Sé que estás tratando de ayudar, pero ¿no crees que una _campana_ es más bien degrad-"

"¡Me gusta!" Izuku interrumpe de repente, y todos saltan colectivamente. "A-Aunque fue una especie de broma, ¡realmente me gusta!"

Iida se ve absolutamente _sorprendido_. "¿Hablas en _serio,_ Midoriya-"

"Quiero decir, prácticamente, me evitará acercarme furtivamente a la gente," continúa Izuku, e Iida entierra su cabeza en sus manos por un momento, "A-y, también..."

 _Es la primera vez que un amigo me da un regalo._

"¡Creo que es genial!", Dice Izuku en cambio.

"¡Oye, increíble!" Kirishima le da un pulgar hacia arriba. "Al principio fue una broma, pero si te gusta, ¡úsala!"

Izuku asiente, y Uraraka lo ayuda a ponérselo, colocándolo detrás de su cuello, e Izuku se sorprende por lo perfectamente que le queda. Hace una prueba, y después de un momento o dos, sus amigos (Iida incluido, a pesar de que su sonrisa parece forzada), asienten.

Camina a casa con los tres, y mientras lo hace, piensa en lo refrescantemente maravilloso que es tener amigos.

* * *

Hola! Como se podrán dar cuenta los caps de este fic son mas largos que los de Leviatan... Mas trabajo!

Aun sin Net T_T

Por cierto, ya que los caps de Leviatan en este momento dependen de cuando rest_in_rip (Te amo) suba caps en el fic original, muy pronto tendrán nueva traducción! (Se, se lo que piensan "Nueva traducción y no tienes Internet", "Un mes para apenas 2 capítulos nuevos", "No tienes vergüenza") Bue... Es un fic mucho mas oscuro que mis dos traducciones actuales.

Por oscuro me refiero a suicidio, muerte, sangre, dioses de otros mundo, seres compuestos solo por arañas y sangre con piernas! Obviamente de BNHA!

El tiempo de traducción sera un poco mas lento (SI, MUCHO MAS LENTO), osea, por cada dos caps de Desasociar tendrán un cap del otro. Bue, nos vemos luego!


	5. Shine a Light

"Shine a Light" from Heathers

 _"Deep inside of everyone,  
There's a hot ball of shame  
Guilt, regret, anxiety,  
Fears we do not name.  
But, if we show the ugly parts,  
That we hide away,  
They turn out to be beautiful,  
By the light of the day!" _

* * *

Izuku se topa con Bakugou en su camino a clase el día siguiente.

Por instinto, él se tensa, plantando sus pies firmemente en el suelo. Bakugou lo mira, pero no dice nada por un momento. Y entonces,

"Bonito _timbre"_ , gruñe.

Izuku traga saliva, pero no retrocede. No esta vez. Bakugou está en libertad condicional, no intentará nada si sabe lo que es bueno para él. Y si intenta algo, tendrá que responderle a Aizawa.

"Gracias", dice Izuku, distraídamente pasando el pulgar por el suave metal de la campana. "Me lo dio un amigo".

La mirada de Bakugou se oscurece, pero no dice nada más. Izuku espera hasta que Bakugou desaparezca por el pasillo antes de continuar hacia la Clase 1-A.

Él toma el escritorio vacío frente a Iida, y casi tan pronto como deja su mochila en el piso junto a su silla, la puerta se abre de nuevo, y Aizawa entra.

No hay un "Buenos Días", e Izuku cree que nunca los habrá. Aizawa parece una persona mañanera. (O, para tal caso, una persona de _cualquier hora del día_ ).

Aizawa apila unos papeles en el escritorio y los pone a un lado. Izuku se sienta, con la espalda recta, y espera a que comience.

Aizawa levanta la cabeza hacia la clase. "Antes de comenzar con las lecciones de hoy, tendrán que elegir a un presidente de clase".

Izuku parpadea. Lo mismo hacen el resto de sus compañeros de clase.

Y luego, de repente, todos se divierten con gritos, vítores y alaridos, e Izuku se tapa los oídos con las manos para bloquear el ruido que puede.

Por una vez... y, posiblemente, _solo_ por una vez...

... En realidad es una _actividad escolar normal._

* * *

Deciden votar para elegir al presidente; fue idea de Iida, todos escribieron sus nombres en la pizarra y recogieron los votos. Votar así es probablemente la mejor manera de hacerlo; casi todo el mundo quiere ser representante de la clase, por lo que quien tenga más de un voto es obviamente el más adecuado para ello.

 _El más adecuado para ser el representante de la clase..._ Izuku piensa, luego sonríe. _Bueno... la respuesta es obvia, entonces..._

* * *

Tres votos

Izuku tiene tres votos.

Y ninguno de ellos es el suyo.

Por un momento, mira las marcas en la pizarra junto a su nombre.

 _¿Quién diablos…?_

Se da vuelta en estado de shock para enfrentar al resto de la clase. Kirishima está silbando y girando un dedo alrededor de un mechón de su cabello distraídamente; Uraraka está jugando con un lápiz; Iida endereza sus gafas y no se encuentra con los ojos de Izuku.

 _... OH MALDICION CHICOS._

"Bueno, eso es todo, entonces", dice Aizawa. "Midoriya es presidente de la clase, y Yaoyorozu, con dos votos, es vicepresidente".

Izuku toma una respiración lenta y profunda y trata de no gritar.

* * *

"U-ustedes no deberían haber votado por mí", dice Izuku durante el almuerzo en la cafetería; él, Iida, Uraraka y Kirishima están compartiendo una mesa. "No... no soy apto para ser un líder".

"Vamos, amigo, eso no es algo que tu decidas". Kirishima mueve sus palillos en dirección de Izuku con una sonrisa. "Deja que tus seguidores determinen qué tan bueno o malo eres como líder".

"C-Créame, yo-yo no soy un líder", Insiste Izuku, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Ni siquiera puedo pararme frente a las personas sin ponerme nervioso, ¿cómo se supone que debo... _ser el presidente de la clase?_ "

"Oh." Kirishima frunce el ceño. "Bueno, deberías haber pensado en eso antes. Sabes que tienes que dar el discurso de apertura en el Festival Deportivo anual, ¿verdad?"

Uno de los palillos de Izuku chasquea entre sus dedos. "Tengo que _qué"._

"Fuiste el primero en el examen de ingreso, Midoriya", dice Iida simplemente, aunque parece confundido. "Eso significa que darás el discurso de apertura de los primeros años en el Festival de Deportes. ¿Tú... no sabías eso?"

Izuku lo sabía, solo que nunca había pensado en eso. "Eso es, estoy muerto", dice, y tiene la mitad de su cerebro lista para deslizarse fuera de su silla, y su cuerpo, también

"Estoy muerto. Este es el fin…"

Kirishima se ríe.

Izuku lo mira. "No es gracioso", dice.

"¡Vas a hacerlo bien!", Dice Uraraka, sonriéndole. "Va a ser _genial,_ ¡Solo dales un pequeño estímulo a todos!"

Izuku la mira. "¿Entiendes... _cuánto no quiero hacer eso?"_

Kirishima se ríe más fuerte.

"Chicos, hablo en serio", dice Izuku, y luego, y se _odia a_ sí mismo por eso, agrega: "Estoy muerto Esta es una situación _grave_ "

Kirishima en realidad cae de su silla, cacareando locamente; un par de estudiantes de otras mesas se vuelven para mirar confundidos, luego regresan a lo que están haciendo cuando están seguros de que nadie está muriendo.

"Oh, hombre, Midoriya, eres un crack", dice Kirishima, arrastrándose por el suelo y de vuelta a su asiento. "Solo di una de tus bromas tontas en el discurso de apertura, estoy seguro de que todos te amarán".

"O querrán matarme", dice Izuku.

"No se puede matar a alguien si ya están muertos", dice Kirishima, y por un segundo, Izuku está fuera de lugar por el comentario; luego recuerda que se había declarado "muerto" hace un momento. "En serio, Midoriya, no te estreses. Estarás bien."

"Yo-yo... no estoy seguro de que lo haga", dice Izuku, "Pero gracias".

"Eso me recuerda". Uraraka se toca la barbilla con un dedo. "Deku, tenías tres votos, ¿verdad? Uno de mí, uno de Iida y uno de Kirishima, ¿verdad?

Izuku asiente, al igual que Iida y Kirishima.

"Entonces, espera". Uraraka parpadea con curiosidad. "¿Por quién votaste, Deku?"

"O-Oh, voté por Iida", responde Izuku. "Yo pensé, ya sabes... él parecía la persona adecuada para mí..."

Iida lo mira fijamente, y luego, levanta una mano sobre su corazón. "Me siento honrado de que pienses que soy apto para dirigir la clase, Midoriya", dice Iida. "Sin embargo, voté por usted por la misma razón. Serás un excelente representante de clase"

"S-sí..." Izuku no está convencido en absoluto. Él mira tristemente su palillo roto. "T-Tal vez yo-"

Algo lo golpea de repente, como una ola, y se detiene, tambaleándose un poco. Ese sentimiento... es un tirón en su pecho, no muy diferente a la sensación que tiene cuando su espíritu anhela ser libre, excepto que, excepto que se siente mal. Como si _algo_ estuviera mal

"¿Midoriya?" Iida le frunce el ceño. "Midoriya. ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí", dice Izuku, negando con la cabeza, "Solo… tuve una sensación extraña, por alguna razón..."

Una sirena sonora y zumbante se cierne sobre él, cortándolo, y él y sus amigos se dan la vuelta.

"¿La alarma...?" Kirishima respira. "Espera, ¿eso significa...?" Sus ojos encuentran los de Izuku. "¿Qué estabas diciendo sobre un sentimiento raro?"

Los ojos de Izuku son amplios. "No tengo idea."

"¡No importa ahora!" Iida se pone de pie, más serio que nunca. "Estamos bajo ataque. ¡Todos, muévanse!"

Izuku, Kirishima y Uraraka se ponen de pie y lo siguen mientras corren en la cafetería.

* * *

Ellos no están bajo ataque.

De alguna manera, un reportero de noticias agresivo logró cruzar la frontera protectora de UA, activando la alarma con éxito. Izuku se alegra de que sea todo lo que era, pero al mismo tiempo, siente una extraña sensación de... presentimiento. Como si hubiera más en este "percance" que lo que se ve a simple vista.

Sin embargo, no hace ningún comentario. No ve el punto en hacerlo. Cuando el incidente se resuelve y los estudiantes finalmente se calman (mucho de esto se debe a un truco que Iida hizo en el pasillo de la cafetería), Izuku y sus compañeros de clase regresan a la Clase 1-A.

"¿Aizawa-sensei?"

Aizawa se vuelve hacia él. Está envuelto en su saco de dormir en la esquina de la habitación. "¿Qué pasa, Midoriya?"

"¿Puedo hacer un anuncio muy rápido?"

Aizawa se encoge de hombros. "Eres el presidente de la clase, haz lo que quieras", dice. "Solo mantenlo corto".

Izuku asiente, le agradece, luego se para detrás del escritorio para enfrentar a sus compañeros de clase. Lo miran, esperando; Kirishima le da dos buenos pulgares en el asiento detrás de Bakugou, y Uraraka lo saluda con ánimo.

Izuku toma aliento.

"He estado pensando en esto por un tiempo", dice Izuku, "Y creo que Iida debería ser el presidente de la clase".

Oye un grito ahogado colectivo, particularmente ruidoso por parte de Iida, pero continúa de todos modos.

"N-No me malinterpreten, yo-yo... me siento honrado de ser el representante de la clase", dice Izuku, jugueteando con sus manos, "Pero... no estoy preparado para esto. Hoy temprano, cuando todos los demás estaban en pánico, Iida pudo mantenerse en control y calmar a todos. Creo que eso es algo realmente importante que debe poder hacer el presidente de la clase, y yo, bueno..." Hace una pausa y se ríe tembloroso, frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello.

"... Puedo ser un idiota".

Eso hace reír a sus compañeros de clase y él sonríe.

"¡Bueno, no tengo ninguna queja!", Dice Kaminari, dándole un pulgar hacia arriba a Iida. ¡Ve, salida de emergencia!"

"¡Whoo, Iida!"

"¡Muy bien, hombre!"

Iida toma aliento, luego se pone de pie. "Bien", dice, enderezando sus gafas, "Si el presidente de la clase me nomina, ¿cómo voy a rechazar?" Empuja la mano en el aire sobre su cabeza dramáticamente y grita: "¡Clase 1-A! ¡Yo, Iida Tenya, como presidente de clase, los guiaré y protegeré a todos ustedes de la mejor manera posible! "

"¡Sí!"

"¡Whoop!"

"¡Hurra!"

"¡Bien, Iida!"

"¡Whoo, salida de emergencia!"

Iida se encuentra con los ojos de Izuku y sonríe. Izuku le devuelve la mirada.

* * *

"¡Ahhh, hombre, estoy tan emocionado!", Dice Kirishima; están en un autobús un poco más tarde ese mismo día, en dirección a un campo de entrenamiento fuera del campus. "Pelear y todo eso es genial, pero rescatar a la gente es realmente lo que significa ser un héroe. ¡No puedo esperar!"

"Me pregunto dónde estaremos entrenando," Asui (no, Tsuyu, ella siempre insiste en ser llamada Tsuyu) dice distraídamente, golpeándose la barbilla con un dedo sumida sus pensamientos. "Sé que está fuera del campus, ¿pero es todo lo que sabemos?"

"Sea lo que sea, tiene que ser una gran instalación", dice Kaminari; se topan con un bache en la carretera, y todos forcejean para quedarse en sus asientos por un momento o dos.

"Hemos estado aquí por un tiempo", gime Ashido, mirando por la ventana; las calles y edificios de la ciudad se cierran a su alrededor. _"¿Cuánto_ _tiempo más?"_

"Deja de lloriquear", interrumpe Aizawa; él está sentado, con los brazos cruzados, en el asiento al lado del conductor. "Todavía estamos en la ciudad, así que tenemos un largo camino por recorrer. Quédense en sus asientos"

Ashido se desploma en su asiento como le dijeron, pero no parece estar feliz con eso.

"¡Oye, piénsalo de esta manera!", Dice Hagakure, sus guantes y zapatos son lo único que los demás pueden ver de ella. "!Tenemos más tiempo para hablar y conocernos ahora!"

Golpean otro bache, e Izuku se encuentra pensando que no pueden salir de la ciudad lo suficientemente rápido. Mira por la ventana distraídamente; hay un túnel oscuro más adelante, coches y camiones pasando.

"Bueno, realmente no hay mucho de qué hablar", dice Kirishima. "Quiero decir, podríamos hablar sobre nuestros Quirks, pero en su mayor parte, vimos todo eso durante el entrenamiento de ayer".

"Eso me recuerda", dice Kaminari, volviéndose hacia Izuku. "Fuiste el primero en el examen de ingreso, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo lo lograste si te rompes los huesos cada vez que usas tu Quirk?

"O-Oh." Izuku mira hacia otro lado, jugando con sus pulgares. "Y-yo-"

El autobús se acerca al túnel y se sumergen en la oscuridad.

Inmediatamente, todos comienzan a gritar.

"SANTA MIER _-"_

"QUÉ EN EL NOMB-"

 _"OH DIOS MÍO-"_

(Hay un choque y un ruido en la oscuridad).

"NO SABÍA QUE PODRÍAS-"

 _"¿¡QUE ES ESO!?"_

"COMO HACES-"

La oscuridad se desvanece cuando el autobús deja el túnel detrás e Izuku hace una mueca de dolor a sus compañeros de clase. Ashido y Hagakure están uno encima del otro (eso piensa, es difícil saber cuándo uno de ellos es invisible), y Sero está en el piso. El resto de ellos está mirando a Izuku en estado de shock.

"¿Q-qué pasó?" Pregunta Izuku; en el fondo de su mente está pensando, _¿qué hice, qué hice, qué hice-_

 _"¡Amigo!",_ Exclama Kaminari. "¡No sabía que tus ojos hicieron eso!"

"¿M-Mis ojos hicieron qué...?"

"¡Brilla en la oscuridad!" Sero interrumpe, saltando sobre sus pies. "¿Sabías que hacían eso, Midoriya?"

Oh. _Oh._ Está bien, entonces. Puede manejar eso.

"Um, si-si," responde Izuku, "Siempre supe que lo hacían, solo... por lo general es bastante débil...?"

"¡No fueron 'bastante débiles' hace un segundo!", Dice Kaminari. En realidad parece impresionado, no aterrado, lo cual Izuku supone que es algo bueno. "¡Eso es genial, amigo! ¿Es parte de tu Quirk? ¿O como una especie de mutación, como la piel de Ashido?"

Huh. Izuku nunca pensó en sus ojos brillantes como parte de una mutación. "¿Q-Quizá?", Dice. "Nunca pensé en eso antes..."

La conversación cambia de los ojos de Izuku a las mutaciones en general, con la clase discutiendo sobre sus propios Quirks y sus "rarezas", e Izuku está contento de estar fuera del centro de atención.

Sin embargo, Kaminari le había preguntado cómo había llegado a ser el primero en el examen de ingreso.

 _Tendré que decírselos eventualmente,_ piensa Izuku, girando hacia la ventana de nuevo; están acelerando, saliendo de la ciudad hacia su destino. _Probablemente sería mejor si lo hiciera antes de que lo descubran por su cuenta..._

Las conversaciones de sus amigos se desvanecen de sus oídos, e Izuku mira como pasa el mundo por la ventana.

La instalación es enorme.

Es un edificio en forma de cúpula ubicado a una distancia considerable de la ciudad. En realidad, no está "en el medio de la nada", solo que muy cerca. Izuku sigue a Aizawa y sus compañeros de clase dentro del edificio para su lección de Búsqueda y Rescate, y todo el tiempo, en lo que puede pensar es la pregunta de Kaminari en el autobús. Deja un sabor amargo en su boca.

Él sacude la cabeza. _Enfócate,_ se dice a sí mismo. _Atención._ _Habrá un momento y un lugar para pensar en eso más tarde._ _En este momento... concéntrate en la tarea que tienes entre manos._

* * *

All Might no está.

Se supone que debe estar, Izuku lo sabe, Aizawa les había dicho antes, pero no.

Aizawa lo nota también, y se acerca al único otro héroe en la instalación: el Héroe de Rescate, Trece, conocido por su trabajo en desastres naturales.

"Trece", dice Aizawa, "¿Dónde está All Might? Dijo que estaría aquí, ¿no?

"Sobre eso..." Trece se vuelve hacia él, levanta tres dedos. "No se unirá a nosotros hoy, lamentablemente. Se encontró con algunos problemas antes ".

Tres dedos. Tres horas. El límite de tiempo de All Might.

Aizawa se encoge de hombros. "Bien, no se puede evitar", dice. "Te los encargo, Trece".

"Con mucho gusto." Trece se aleja de Aizawa y da un paso hacia los estudiantes. "Todos", Trece dice, "Me alegra que estén aquí. La parte más importante de ser un héroe no es cuanto villanos pueden combatir y vencer, sino las personas que salvan. Con este campo de entrenamiento, imité varios desastres naturales: inundaciones, desprendimientos de rocas, naufragios, etc. Llamo a esta instalación... "

Trece pausas dramáticamente.

"Ultimate Space For Jams", dice Trece, "o USJ para abreviar".

"Santa mierda", susurra Kirishima, con los ojos muy abiertos. "Literalmente es _Universal Studios Japan"._

Iida le da un codazo; Kirishima grita.

"Todos", continúa Trece, ignorando a Kirishima, "Solo han sido estudiantes durante unos días, pero ya han aprendido mucho sobre ustedes mismos y sus habilidades. En la prueba de Aizawa, conocieron los límites de sus Quirks. En el entrenamiento de batalla de All Might, aprendieron como se siente usar su poder contra otra persona.

Izuku atrapa a Bakugou mirándolo por un breve momento.

"...Y ahora, todos ustedes, como estudiantes, personas y héroes aspirantes", continúa Trece, "...Espero que hoy salgan con el conocimiento de cómo pueden usar sus poderes para _salvar a_ _otros_ ".

Hay una pausa, llena de suspiros de asombro y sonrisas brillantes. "¡BRAVO!" Iida aplaude, sus manos sobre su cabeza. "¡BRAVO, TRECE!" Los otros aplauden y animan junto con él, y Trece se inclina.

 _Eso es algo así como lo que All Might dijo ayer,_ piensa Izuku, las palabras de su mentor resuenan en su cabeza. _Me pregunto…_

Mira sus manos.

 _... ¿Puedo usar mi poder para-?_

Y luego, hay un tirón en su pecho. No es un tirón físico, simplemente un sentimiento, pero está allí y es peligroso y de repente una sensación de _terror_ lo inunda, como lo hizo antes en la cafetería, solo que esta vez es peor, es mucho peor, es _mucho más real. -_

"¡Aizawa-sensei-!"

Izuku se inclina hacia adelante, y sus dedos se curvan alrededor de la muñeca de su maestro. Aizawa se gira para mirarlo, y lentamente, sus ojos se abren. Izuku se pregunta qué tipo de cara está usando, qué tan asustado se ve, pero lo olvida.

"Algo está mal", dice Izuku, y está casi abrumado por ese horrible sentimiento de ahogo. "Algo está mal, Sensei, algo es-"

En ese momento, las bombillas que rodean la cúpula del edificio parpadean y se apagan. El corazón de Izuku se aprieta en su pecho, la sensación es peor que nunca. Los estudiantes han dejado de animar; Están mirando una fuente en el medio de la instalación, e Izuku sigue sus miradas.

Hay...

... Hay algo allí. Algo negro, _algo_ abierto, un abismo arremolinado de _nada,_ como un agujero negro.

"¿Ya estamos empezando...?" Pregunta Kirishima. Suena curioso, pero no hay ningún indicio de preocupación en su voz. Él no sabe. No tiene idea de lo que está pasando.

Izuku siente que se va a enfermar. El abismo se extiende hasta que llega a los lados de la instalación; y luego, desde su nada abierta marchan-

 _No._

Izuku tiene que trabajar para mantener su espíritu en su cuerpo. No es fácil. No cuando todos sus instintos gritan, _huye, no es seguro aquí, es peligroso, corre, corre, morirás, te matarán, morirás..._

Hay docenas de ellos. Literalmente _docenas_ de ellos, marchando desde el abismo negro con una confianza que Izuku no sabía que existía en este mundo.

Villanos.

Son _villanos._

Dos de ellos, uno cubierto con manos separadas, y otro más alto y voluminoso que parece más animal que humano, se quedan atrás, pero el resto de ellos, las _docenas_ , se lanzan hacia adelante.

"¡Aléjense!" Aizawa dice de inmediato, e Izuku y los demás saltan. "¡Trece, protege a los estudiantes!"

Sin otra palabra, Aizawa corre, salta y se lanza contra los villanos.

 _Cree en él,_ se dice Izuku, incluso mientras está rechinando los dientes, apretando y abriendo las manos a sus costados. _Cree en él._ _Es fuerte._ _Él estará bien._

"¡Todos, corran!" Trece dice, guiando al grupo hacia las puertas. "¡Prepárense para la salida, apúrense...!"

El abismo de remolinos negros aparece frente a ellos, entre ellos y la única salida, e Izuku se detiene con un chirrido, sus rodillas tiemblan tanto que corre el peligro de caerse.

"Hmm..." El villano estudia al grupo por un largo momento, ojos amarillos y brillantes dentro del abismo. "Esto es raro. Creo que se suponía que All Might estaría aquí. ¿No es así? ¿Es posible... que nuestra información sea defectuosa?"

 _¿Información?_ ¿ _Defectuoso?_ La mente de Izuku está funcionando como una bomba. _Que hace eso-_

"No importa", continúa el villano, el abismo se extiende y crece. "Todavía tengo un deber".

Ellos están envueltos por la niebla. A su izquierda, Izuku ve a Uraraka gritar, las manos en frente de su cara para protegerse; a su derecha, Izuku mira a Iida enviar a Shouji y Sero al suelo, y los protege con éxito.

Izuku intenta moverse, intenta llegar a Uraraka. Sus ojos están llenos de oscuridad, y solo puede distinguir su marco más allá de la niebla. Él la oye gritar.

 _Mi cuerpo no-_

Está congelado. Sus piernas no se mueven.

 _\- ¡Mierda, en un momento como este-!_

Y luego recuerda que no es un prisionero de su propio cuerpo.

Literalmente.

Él aprieta los dientes. Oye gritos a su alrededor, y siente un verdadero tirón en su cuerpo físico, pero no en su espíritu. Su espíritu puede hacer lo que quiera.

Se disocia y se mueve hasta Uraraka. La alcanza en el momento en que su cuerpo se cae al suelo.

Él concentra todos sus pensamientos en sus manos y _empuja,_ empujándola hacia atrás. Ella grita de nuevo, esta vez sorprendida, pero ahora está fuera de la bruma. Ella está fuera del peligro. Izuku toma aliento (o, lo que supone que es una reminiscencia de un aliento, teniendo en cuenta que los fantasmas no respiran) de alivio, luego se da vuelta.

El abismo del negro se ha ido, y también lo están las tres cuartas partes de los compañeros de clase de Izuku.

(Y su propio cuerpo, también, pero está más preocupado por sus compañeros de clase que faltan).

 _Debe ser una especie de puerta de disformidad,_ piensa Izuku, con los dientes apretados detrás de sus labios. _Lo que significa... esto no es bueno..._

"¡Todos todavía están en la instalación!", Dice Shouji, uno de sus apéndices se extiende en el aire sobre su cabeza. "Están dispersos, pero todavía están aquí".

Hay un suspiro colectivo de alivio de los estudiantes restantes, Izuku incluido, y Trece.

El villano de niebla se ha reunido en un solo lugar, bloqueando las puertas dobles que llevan al exterior. "No se puede evitar", dice el villano. "Es posible que hayan evitado dispersarse demasiado, pero ganaremos la guerra. Hemos traído con nosotros un arma... capaz de matar a All Might"

El corazón de Izuku sube a su garganta, o sea lo que sea que su "corazón" sea como fantasma, no está muy seguro de que ese tipo de terminología se aplique a él en este momento.

 _Ellos tienen una manera..._

 _...De matar a All Might?_

Izuku mira por encima del hombro del villano al metal de las puertas. Lo más fácil sería atravesar las paredes e ir en busca de ayuda, pero... solo puede moverse como fantasma tan rápido como físicamente puede correr, y mientras su fantasma no siente cansancio o fatiga o falta de Aliento, nunca llegaría a tiempo.

 _Pero…_

Él mira alrededor. Sus ojos aterrizan en una persona en particular.

 _... Iida puede._

Así no es como él quería revelar su primer Quirk a sus amigos, nunca en un millón de años, especialmente tan pronto después de conocerlos, antes de que puedan establecer confianza.

Pero, incluso si lo odian después de que salga a la luz la verdad, incluso si creen que es un monstruo...

 _... Eso es mejor que verlos morir._

La mente de Tenya está corriendo. No sabe dónde está el resto de la clase, pero están aquí, en la instalación, lo que significa que están a salvo por ahora. No están en algún lugar cautivo por los villanos; están aquí y están bien (por ahora) y se pueden salvar.

Tenya aprieta los dientes, mirando al villano y tratando de pensar en cómo contrarrestarlo. La puerta está _ahí,_ tan _minuciosamente, burlonamente cerca,_ pero al mismo tiempo, llegar allí significa enfrentar al villano de frente, y Tenya no cree que pueda hacerlo. Sabe que no es prudente intentarlo.

"Iida".

Tenya salta; la voz viene de su lado, pero no hay nada allí. Solo espacio vacío.

"Iida, escucha".

Tenya se tensa. Ahora que lo piensa... reconoce esa voz. Él conoce a la persona _detrás de_ la voz.

"¿Midoriya?", Dice, haciendo juego con el tono bajo y tranquilo de su amigo. El villano no parece escucharlos, lo cual es bueno; no tiene la intensión de que sean escuchados.

"Sí, soy yo", dice Midoriya. Su voz suena tensa y hueca. "Lo siento, Iida, yo..."

Tenya mira a su alrededor por un momento, pero todo lo que ve es espacio en blanco, vacío. "Midoriya, ¿dónde _estás?",_ Susurra Tenya con dureza. "¿Que está pasando? ¿Qué... _qué estás haciendo?"_

Algo agarra su muñeca de repente. Hace frío. _"Hay una razón por la que fui el primero en el examen de ingreso",_ la voz de Midoriya es un siseo, y de mala gana, escalofríos bajan por la columna vertebral de Tenya. Es Midoriya, sí, sabe que es Midoriya, pero... su voz suena... _helada._ _Fría._ No enojada ni furiosa, simplemente fría.

Y tal vez un poco _peligrosa._

"Iida, escúchame." La voz de Midoriya devuelve a Tenya al presente, y él asiente, escuchando. "Si te doy una oportunidad... ¿puedes correr y obtener ayuda?"

La cabeza de Tenya se inclina hacia la dirección de Midoriya. Todavía está en blanco, espacio vacío.

"Midoriya, no puedes... no puedes esperar que _deje a todos",_ dice Tenya. "Si escapo solo, sin nadie más..."

La frialdad se hunde aún más en su muñeca, y es solo ahora que Tenya se da cuenta de que Midoriya debe estar apretándolo. "Si escapas solo", dice Midoriya, "Iras a buscar ayuda en _ese momento,_ nos vas a salvar".

Tenya aprieta los dientes. "Midoriya-"

 _"Hazlo, Iida"._

A él realmente, _realmente_ no le gusta el tono de la voz de Midoriya, y se encuentra a sí mismo pensando, ¿Es _realmente Midoriya?_ _¿Es este realmente él?_

"Iida, por favor, tienes que hacerlo". La voz todavía es hueca y peligrosa, pero ahora también hay desesperación. Este es definitivamente Midoriya. Ese tono lo delata. "Tienes que irte, Iida. Sé que lo odias Lo sé... Sé cuánto _apesta,_ pero a veces..."

Hay una pausa. Cuando la voz de Midoriya regresa, es espesa y ahogada. Como si estuviera llorando

"A-Algunas veces... aunque lo odies... correr es todo lo que puedes hacer".

Tenya aprieta los dientes.

"Midoriya", dice, "No tengo... absolutamente ninguna idea de lo que está pasando..."

"Eso es justo."

"... Pero confío en ti", termina Iida. "Volveré pronto. No te defraudaré, no defraudaré a _ninguno_ de ustedes. Por favor, Midoriya, si puedes, por favor... mantén a todos a salvo."

Los dedos fríos, invisibles, no muy reales de Midoriya le aprietan el antebrazo. "No te preocupes", dice Midoriya, con una voz aún hueca y baja, pero decidida. "Voy a protegerlos, a todos. Te lo prometo, nadie va a morir hoy"


	6. Blow Us All Away

"Blow Us All Away" from Hamilton

 _"Look 'em in the eye, aim no higher,  
Summon all the courage you require."_

Izuku sabe que se está quedando sin tiempo.

Durante los últimos treinta segundos, ha sentido un tirón en su espíritu, y se pregunta dónde terminó su cuerpo. ¿Se está ahogando? ¿Quemando? Supone que se está ahogando; la sensación es demasiado familiar para él, después de haber sido casi ahogado por el villano de lodo hace tanto tiempo.

 _Tengo que apresurarme,_ piensa, el tira más fuerte que nunca. _Si no me apresuro-_

Y luego, se detiene. El tirón sofocante de su espíritu se _detiene,_ y finalmente tiene algo de espacio para respirar ("espacio para respirar", a pesar de que ese término realmente no funciona teniendo en cuenta que los fantasmas no _respiran)._

No le toma mucho tiempo a Izuku darse cuenta de lo que sucedió.

 _...Alguien…_

 _... Alguien me salvó._

Eso es lo único que tiene sentido. No cree que su cuerpo murió; nunca pensó en lo que sucedería si su cuerpo muriera sin su espíritu, pero asume que no es bueno. Cree que no está muerto, y cree que en alguna parte, donde sea que esté su cuerpo, uno de sus compañeros de clase lo salvó.

Él levanta la cabeza hacia la amenaza que tiene entre manos. El villano de la puerta de distorsión se eleva sobre ellos, confiado, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, e Izuku entorna los ojos.

 _Nunca he usado Disociación para luchar antes,_ piensa Izuku, hundiendo los dientes en su labio. _La única vez que lo intenté fue cuando fui atacado por el villano de lodo, pero no funcionó porque su cuerpo no era sólido._ _Me pregunto…_

"Ahora bien", dice el villano, elevándose a una altura aún mayor. "Nuestro objetivo aquí era matar a All Might, pero como él no está _aquí,_ parece que no es posible. Sin embargo... ¿qué mejor manera de herir el Símbolo de la Paz... que matar a los estudiantes a los que ha jurado proteger?"

Es extraño, piensa Izuku. Siendo un fantasma Izuku siente miedo, pero es diferente al miedo que siente como persona en su propio cuerpo. No siente dolor, y aunque _puede_ sentir emociones, como miedo, enojo y pena, no puede hacer _clic_ con ellas. No puede sentir el _alcance_ de ellas.

Sin embargo, en este momento, frente a esto...

... Tal vez eso es algo bueno.

 _Si me concentro..._

Izuku cierra sus ojos, enfocando toda su voluntad en sus manos, brazos, pies y piernas. Interactuar con el mundo físico siempre tiene repercusiones negativas en su cuerpo, y él lo sabe, pero se resiste a perder a sus amigos.

 _... ¿Puedo luchar con este poder?_

Se desliza hacia Iida nuevamente. "Iida", susurra, tan fuerte como se atreve, "¿Estás listo?"

No quiere imaginar lo confundido que debe estar Iida, pero su amigo no cuestiona nada. Todavía.

Iida asiente. "Listo cuando lo estés, Midoriya".

Izuku cierra sus ojos, convoca su voluntad, luego los abre de nuevo.

 _Vamos._

* * *

Una parte de Tenya quiere reírse de lo absurdo de esta situación, pero la mayoría de él solo quiere gritar. Está dejando atrás a sus compañeros de clase, _los diecinueve_ y no solo eso, sino que los está dejando atrás como _presidente de_ _la_ _clase,_ cuando acababa de prometerles esta mañana que los protegería a todos sin importar nada.

Pero él no puede discutir con Midoriya. No cuando usa un tono como ese.

"Te daré una oportunidad", dice Midoriya; el frío ha desaparecido del antebrazo de Tenya, y una parte de él se siente vacío. Midoriya no es más que una voz en un espacio vacío y en blanco ahora. "Cuando las puertas se abran, _corre._ No lo pienses, no pienses en nosotros, no mires atrás, solo... _corre "._

Tenya quiere discutir, pero no lo hace. El asiente. "Está bien", dice. "No te defraudaré, lo juro".

"Sé que no lo harás." Puede escuchar una sonrisa en la voz de Midoriya, pero definitivamente es inestable y definitivamente falso. "Ve, salida de emergencia".

Tenya siente algo, una ráfaga de aire a su lado, pequeña y fría pero allí, y luego se va. Midoriya se fue. 

_Midoriya..._ Tenya aprieta los dientes. _Hagas lo que hagas, no hagas nada loco, por favor..._

Una risa profunda devuelve a Tenya al villano que tiene ante ellos, y él se da vuelta, apretando y soltando los puños a los costados.

"Niños necios", dice el villano, elevándose a una altura mayor. Su voz es casi _refrescante_ en comparación con la de Midoriya, y Tenya está enfadada consigo misma por pensarlo. "No puedes vencernos, y tratar es-"

Se detiene abruptamente y se tambalea hacia adelante, sus ojos brillantes y amarillos se abren más. Tenya y los otros lo miran fijamente, la sorpresa cambia lentamente al horror.

"¿Qué...?" El villano dice exactamente lo que está pensando Tenya, y levanta la cabeza. Hay una pausa; y luego, se detiene de nuevo, esta vez estremeciéndose.

"¿Qué diablos?" Susurra Sero, con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Que está pasando…?"

 _Midoriya,_ piensa Tenya, dividido entre el horror y el alivio. _Es Midoriya._ _Tiene que ser Midoriya._

Los ojos brillantes del villano buscan entre los estudiantes. "¿Cuál de ustedes está haciendo esto?", Pregunta. "¿Qué estás haciendo? Detente..." Se estremece de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás. "Dije que _pare eso..."_

"S-Soy la única que está confundida", murmura Ashido, "¿O…o estamos perdidos?"

"Tampoco sé lo que está pasando", murmura Uraraka, con los dientes apretados, los ojos muy abiertos. Están asustados, todos tienen miedo, y Tenya piensa que tal vez debería estar un poco más asustado.

Pero no lo está. Él sabe que es Midoriya, y si alguien puede comprar tiempo, es él. Midoriya Izuku, el chico que obtuvo el primer lugar en el examen de ingreso de UA, superando incluso a potencias como Bakugou.

El villano se vuelve hacia ellos. Él no está feliz. "Esto no es un juego", les dice el villano con gravedad. "Sus vidas están en juego, ¿verdad...?"

Hay un _clang,_ y el villano se va _volando._

Uraraka, Ashido, Sero y Shouji saltan hacia atrás en estado de shock; el villano no vuela muy _lejos,_ a unos pocos pies de distancia, pero es suficiente para darles a los estudiantes un momento para respirar.

"¿Qué fue eso?", Suena la voz del villano, curioso. Se arremolina frente a la puerta otra vez y se sacude solo por un momento. "Cualquiera que sea el que esté haciendo eso, si valora su vida, le aconsejo que pare..."

"Lo gracioso de eso, en realidad..."

Es la voz de Midoriya otra vez, fría y helada pero definitivamente él. Hay otro _ruido_ metálico, como un golpe contra el metal, y el villano vuelve a volar. Los estudiantes no vacilan esta vez, solo miran.

"...No valoro mi vida".

 _Midoriya,_ piensa Tenya, con los puños apretados a los costados. No tiene idea de lo que su amigo realmente está _haciendo,_ pero sabe que ciertamente no puede ser nada inteligente. _¿Estás loco?_

"E-Espera un minuto, e-ese era..." Los ojos de Uraraka son amplios. "¿Ese fue _Deku?"_

Nadie responde la pregunta; el villano estaba esperando el golpe esta vez, y se reagrupa, su cuerpo girando nuevamente en su lugar.

"Esto se está volviendo tedioso", dice el villano. "Por favor, quienquiera que seas-"

Hay otro ruido metálico, pero esta vez no sale volando. Es más bien un golpe, en realidad, como los nudillos contra el metal...

 _"¡Él tiene un cuerpo físico!"_

Es la voz de Midoriya otra vez, y es desesperada pero autoritaria. Como un capitán al mando de un ejército.

 _"¡Tiene un cuerpo físico!_ ¡ _Podemos vencerlo, chicos, vamos!_ _¡Los cubriré!"_

Los ojos del villano se entrecierran. " _Pequeño mocoso..."_

Uraraka es la primera en reaccionar, corriendo hacia adelante. Sus ojos ahora están entrecerrados, y sus puños cerrados se balancean hacia adelante y hacia atrás a sus lados. "No sé lo que está pasando, Deku", dice, llevando sus manos hacia su pecho y juntando sus dedos "¡Pero hagamos esto!"

Eso saca a los demás estudiantes, Tenya incluido, de su aturdimiento. Ellos corren hacia adelante, de ideas afines: Sero, Shouji, Tenya, Ashido...

"¡Lo inmovilizaré!", Dice Sero, flanqueando a Uraraka y sacando los codos. "¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Podemos hacer esto!"

"¡Esperaré por una oportunidad!" Trece grita detrás de ellos. "¡Todos, tengan cuidado! Recuerden, cuando se trata de eso, salvar su propia vida es igualmente importante que salvar las vidas de quienes los rodean"

"¡Lo tengo!" Grita Uraraka, todavía corriendo.

El villano de niebla retrocede, pero no parece tener miedo. Simplemente harto. "Por favor, detengan esto", dice el villano mientras los estudiantes cargan. "¿Tienen _deseos de morir..."_

Algo (alguien _)_ invisible choca contra él. Vuela hacia atrás y golpea las puertas dobles con un _sonido_ de metal contra metal muy audible.

 _"Por qué tú-"_ El villano forcejea y forcejea, pero no se mueve. _"Déjame ir"._

Sin embargo, nada cambia. Él está inmovilizado, incapaz de moverse, y Tenya ve lo que quería decir Midoriya ahora; el villano tiene un cuerpo físico, envuelto por la niebla pero completamente obvio ahora. Está siendo sostenido contra las puertas por su cuerpo físico.

 _Es Midoriya,_ Tenya piensa de nuevo, y se pregunta cuántas veces ha pensado eso en los últimos cinco minutos. _Es Midoriya._

Y Tenya se encuentra preguntándose qué clase de persona es amigo. Se da cuenta de _por qué_ Midoriya fue el primero en el examen de ingreso.

 _"¡URARAKA, AHORA!"_ Es la voz de Midoriya otra vez, desesperada, tensa - definitivamente es él inmovilizando al villano contra la pared.

Uraraka corre hacia la escena. Ella se estremece cuando se acerca, y sus ojos se abren por un momento, pero no vacila. Ella aprieta su mano contra el físico y metálico cuerpo del villano y luego salta hacia atrás.

"¡También, para que conste!" La voz de Midoriya resuena de nuevo, y de repente el villano se aleja de la pared, no por su propia voluntad. "¡Si mueres hoy-!"

Midoriya - invisible, _qué diablos_ Midoriya - hace girar al villano y lo lanza al aire.

 _"¡NO serás humo!"_

Una pausa.

Y luego, Sero se da vuelta y corre en dirección opuesta a la puerta, balanceando su cinta. "¡¿ _Ese_ fue un _juego de palabras ?!"_ , dice, sonriendo. "¡ _Definitivamente_ eres Midoriya!" Envía una tira de cinta al aire; se engancha en el cuerpo del villano, y Sero le tira más lejos de la puerta.

Sin embargo, no toma mucho para que el villano se libere, y luego está regresando, está regresando y está _enojado._

 _"¡Iida!_ _¡Correr!"_

La cabeza de Tenya se balancea en esa dirección; las puertas dobles se están abriendo. Lentamente, laboriosamente lentamente, pero se están abriendo.

"¡Ve, Iida!" Grita Shouji, y salta en el aire cuando el villano de la niebla regresa. Sus apéndices en forma de alas se cierran alrededor del cuerpo del villano y lo contienen. "¡Rápido! _¡Rápido!"_

No es lo que Tenya quiere hacer, pero lo hace de todos modos. Sus motores rugen, y él se lanza enloquecido hacia el creciente espacio entre las puertas dobles.

El espacio apenas es lo suficientemente grande como para que pueda pasar, pero lo hace. Cuando pasa, pasa algo frío, algo _allí_ pero _no allí,_ y se estremece involuntariamente, pero no se detiene.

 _Es Midoriya,_ piensa, y es tranquilizador. _Es Midoriya._ _Está bien._

Él escapa de USJ. La luz del sol y el aire fresco nunca se han sentido tan bien.

En el último segundo, Tenya mira por encima de su hombro. No puede ver a Midoriya, pero escucha la voz de su amigo, que suena como una motosierra. Una voz fría, una voz helada, una voz autoritaria.

Pero también, una voz llena de alivio. La voz de Midoriya.

 _"Corre, Iida"._

Las puertas se cierran con un fuerte _aplauso,_ y Tenya corre. Concentra su atención en el camino delante de él y _corre,_ vertiendo toda su fuerza y energía en su Quirk. Sabe que está dejando atrás a sus amigos y compañeros de clase, pero al mismo tiempo, Midoriya está con ellos.

Risas nerviosas y socialmente ansioso Midoriya.

Midoriya sacrificador y amante de los juegos de palabras.

Midoriya silencioso y de ojos brillantes.

La fría y helada voz de Midoriya.

Espacio en blanco, vacío Midoriya.

Guiándolos a la batalla con la autoridad de un héroe de guerra Midoriya.

Las palabras de Midoriya le suenan por las orejas: _"No te preocupes._ _Voy a protegerlos, a todos._ _Te lo prometo, nadie va a morir hoy"_

Sin quererlo, Tenya se encuentra sonriendo.

 _... Eras tan firme diciendo que no eras un líder, pero..._

 _... Midoriya..._

 _... Eres realmente increíble._

Él acelera, dejando a USJ detrás de él. No mira hacia atrás ni una vez.

* * *

"Bien". El villano de niebla estudia al grupo de estudiantes que quedan, el eco del portazo que zumba en las orejas de Ochako. "Esto es problemático. No quise dejar que uno de ustedes escapara..."

Trece da un paso adelante, mano extendida. "¡Cometiste un error al atacarnos!", Dice el héroe; abre la pequeña tapa en el dedo índice de su traje espacial, y un agujero negro comienza a tragarse al villano.

Durante unos segundos, parece que está funcionando.

Y luego, el villano comienza a reír.

"Trece", dice con calma, como si no fuera tragado por un agujero negro. "Tu trabajo como héroe es sobresaliente. Sin embargo... eres ingenuo ".

 _"¡Apágalo!"_

Ochako salta; es la voz de Deku, pero no suena del todo como él. Ella sabe que es él, ella _sabe que_ sí, pero al mismo tiempo-

 _"¡Trece, apágalo!_ _¡Algo está mal-!"_

Una compuerta de distorsión se abre a la espalda de Trece y en su lugar canaliza el agujero negro de Trece. Trece emite un sonido en algún lugar entre un estrangulamiento y un chillido: Ochako observa, congelada, como una parte del traje del héroe es arrancada, succionada al abismo, y-

Se detiene abruptamente.

El villano retrocede inesperadamente, cerrando la puerta de la disformidad, y Trece cae de rodillas, sin aliento.

"¡Trece!" Ochako se arrodilla al lado del héroe, sus manos se ciernen sobre el con preocupación. "T-Trece, ¿estás...?"

"Estoy bien", dice Trece con voz tensa y dolorida. "Se detuvo a tiempo. Estoy... estoy bien. Unos segundos más, sin embargo..."

Ochako se traga el nudo en la garganta y levanta la cabeza. Ella ve al villano, pero ella sabe que él no es la única persona allí.

 _Deku... ¿qué estás haciendo...?_

El villano levanta la cabeza. "Esto ha durado lo suficiente", dice, imponiéndose sobre los estudiantes una vez más. "¿Quién de ustedes tiene el Quirk de viento?"

"¿El Quirk de viento? Huh ".

El villano se vuelve hacia la voz. Lo mismo hace Ochako y los demás.

"Para ser sincero, me siento un poco insultado." Suena como Deku, pero... "En serio, si eso es lo que piensas de mí..."

Hay una pausa Una pausa larga y dramática.

"... ¿El _viento_ me salió mal?"

... No, ese es definitivamente Deku. Sin embargo, su voz tiembla, y Ochako se pregunta si ahora solo está bromeando para tratar de alejar su propio miedo. No está segura de lo bien que funciona para él, pero funciona para ella. Un poco.

Quizás eso sea una idea de él. Tal vez lo está haciendo, no solo por él, sino para el resto de ellos. Para mantener sus espíritus elevados en este momento de terror.

"No tengo tiempo para esto", dice el villano de niebla con un largo suspiro. "Me iré ahora. Tengo otros asuntos que atender..."

Se repliega sobre sí mismo y desaparece dentro de su propia puerta de disformidad.

Frente a ella, Shouji se burla. "Entonces se va como un cobarde", dice, poniéndose de pie. "Tiene sentido."

"¡Ustedes!"

Ochako y los que están a su alrededor saltan; la voz está mucho más cerca ahora. La voz de Deku.

"¿Deku?" Pregunta, realmente no esperaba una respuesta. Sin embargo, tiene una; hay algo frío en su antebrazo, y cuando la voz de Deku regresa, es suave. Hueca y helada, pero suave. Tranquila.

"...Sí. Soy yo."

"Tío, _¿dónde?"_ Sero mira a su alrededor, sus ojos cayendo sobre el espacio en blanco, vacío, al lado de Ochako. "Quiero decir, puedo oírte, pero..."

"Es mucho para explicar", dice Deku, y hay una pesadez en su tono que no estaba allí antes. "Lo siento. Pero, la ruta de escape es clara ".

Ante esto, Ochako levanta la cabeza. Él tiene razón; con el villano de niebla desaparecido, su ruta de escape está muy abierta. Ellos pueden irse ahora.

Ochako... no está segura de qué pensar al respecto. Por un lado, pueden irse, pueden hacer una pausa y dejar a los villanos y esta pesadilla detrás de ellos.

Pero... los villanos no compensan a _todos los_ que dejarán atrás...

Trece está inconsciente ahora, no gravemente herido, pero inconsciente. Hay un largo tiempo, un largo espacio antes de que Deku vuelva a hablar.

"Uraraka, Ashido, Sero, Shouji... ¿pueden... p-pueden ayudar a Trece a salir de las instalaciones?"

Ochako levanta la cabeza. "¿Qué?"

Deku no responde. Por el contrario, continúa: "Tan pronto como estén afuera, traten de alejarte de aquí lo más que puedan. No miren atrás, solo... solo sigan adelante."

"Espera, ¿sin ti?" Ashido rebota junto a Ochako, con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Qué hay de todos los demás? ¿El resto de la clase? No podemos abandonar..."

 _"Me aseguraré de que estén a salvo"._

Hay algo en el tono de Deku, algo peligroso, que hace que Ochako le crea al instante. Ni siquiera tiene que _verlo_ físicamente para saber que tiene razón. Los villanos no tienen ninguna posibilidad contra alguien con una voz así.

"... Ten cuidado", dice Ochako. "R-Recuerda lo que Trece dijo. Tú... también debes pensar en tu propia vida, Deku"

A ella _no_ _le_ _gusta_ el silencio que sigue que sigue a su frase.

"... Sí", dice finalmente Deku. "Recordaré eso."

Ella no le cree. No tiene motivos para creerle. Abre la boca para decir algo, pero hay algo acelerado a su lado: algo frío, como el viento, algo allí pero no allí.

Y Deku se ha ido.

Ella se queda allí por un momento.

Y luego, determinada, se vuelve hacia los demás. "Lo escucharon", dice, y no menciona el hecho de que escucharlo fue _todo lo_ que hicieron. "Vámonos."

* * *

"¡Este mierda _apesta!"_ Ejirou le da un codazo a un villano en la cara, du Quirk se activa; el villano golpea el suelo, inconsciente, la sangre sale de la nariz. "¡Vinimos aquí para aprender a _salvar a los demás,_ no a salvarnos a _nosotros mismos!"_

Bakugou dispara una explosión a la cara de otro villano. El villano está en el suelo un segundo después, con quemaduras de al _menos_ dos grados. "Son pequeños villanos", gruñe Bakugou. "Todos ellos."

Ejirou gira. A su alrededor hay unos siete villanos en total, inconscientes y heridos de una forma u otra. "¿Qué quieres decir?", Pregunta Ejirou.

"Son _débiles",_ dice Bakugou. "Es como si hubieran sido arrojados al asunto de 'ser un villano' _ayer._ Además de esa puerta de disformidad y los otras dos paradas al frente, apenas son peligrosos"

Ejirou frunce el ceño. "Quiero decir, _está bien"_ , dice. "Entonces, ¿deberíamos estar bien? ¿Los otros también? ¿Crees que están bien?"

"Como si tuviera una pista maldita", gruñe Bakugou. "Si no _pueden_ luchar contra estos villanos perdedores, no deberían estar aquí en primer lugar".

Ejirou hace una pausa, observando a los villanos inconscientes a su alrededor. Sangrando, quemados, huesos rotos...

"Yo, Bakugou", dice Ejirou, "¿Por qué odias a Midoriya?"

Bakugou gira tan rápido que es casi aterrador. "¿Qué diablos acabas de decirme?"

"Me escuchaste. ¿Por qué odias a Midoriya?"

Ejirou no está enojado, está bien, tal vez si, un poco, cuando piensa en el hecho de que Bakugou trata a estos villanos de la misma manera en que trató a Midoriya durante el entrenamiento de combate, pero tiene curiosidad. Eso es algo que no va a negar.

"Como, ¿hay algo que te hizo que hizo que lo odies?" Ejirou continúa cuando Bakugou no responde. "¿Es un tipo de rencor?"

Bakugou lo mira furioso. "Déjalo, pelo extraño. La forma en que trato a Deku no es asunto tuyo."

"Tengo un _nombre",_ le dice Ejirou. "Y también Midoriya. Además, ¿qué _demonios_ te hace pensar que esto no es asunto mío? Midoriya es mi amigo, Bakugou, y como tal, esto tiene mucho que ver conmigo"

 _"Cállate,"_ gruñe Bakugou.

Ejirou levanta las manos. "No estoy tratando de luchar contra ti", dice. "Créeme, tenemos suficiente con qué lidiar sin luchar entre nosotros. Pero he estado pensando en esto por mucho tiempo, y—"

"Maldicion, dejalo _, cabello extraño"._

"Realmente odias a Midoriya, ¿verdad?"

 _"Dije que lo dejaras"._

"Es como - espera". Ejirou se detiene. Sus ojos se abren. "Bakugou, ¿estás ... tienes _miedo de_..."

 _"¡CALLATE!"_ Una ráfaga pasa justo por la cabeza de Ejirou, y él salta a un lado. Bakugou no le había estado apuntando, así que por supuesto no lo golpeó, pero aun así. Fue suficiente para dejar sus oídos sonando.

 _"No_ vuelvas a mencionarlo", gruñe Bakugou, y él se da vuelta y se va corriendo.

Ejirou lo ve irse.

"Eso es raro", murmura para sí mismo. "¿Por qué demonios Bakugou tendría _miedo_ de él?"

Saca eso de su mente a favor de perseguir a su compañero de clase.

* * *

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH !"_

"Cállate, Mineta," dice Tsuyu, presionando dos dedos contra el cuello de Midoriya. Está respirando, no se había ahogado, gracias a Dios, lo había sacado del agua a tiempo, pero es débil y no confía en eso.

"¡Está _muerto!"_ Grita Mineta en lugar de escuchar, enterrando sus manos en su cabello (?). Sus ojos están llenos de horror. "¡Está muerto, está muerto, está muerto, está _muerto...!"_

"No está muerto", dice Tsuyu, y ella lo dice como una confirmación para ella también. "Todavía tiene pulso. Es débil, pero está ahí"

En realidad, es _muy_ débil. Débil y perezoso. Tsuyu mira el pecho de Midoriya levantarse y caer, superficial pero constantemente, y trata de no enloquecer.

"¿Lo viste lastimado?" Tsuyu le pregunta a Mineta.

"¡No vi nada!", Grita Mineta. "¡Todo lo que vi fue esa bruma extraña, la niebla del villanos! ¡Oh, oh no, está _muerto...!_

Tsuyu lo ignora a favor de buscar lesiones en su amigo. No hay herida en la cabeza, pero está respirando muy superficialmente, pero no lo suficiente como para estar desmayado. Aquí hay un problema, definitivamente es un problema, pero... ella no puede _encontrar nada._

 _Si no está inconsciente,_ Tsuyu piensa, _¿qué es esto?_

Y entonces, los ojos de Midoriya se abren de golpe, y golpea su cabeza contra la de ella cuando se levanta de golpe.

Tsuyu retrocede, frotando su cabeza, pero está muy aliviada para estar molesta.

"¡ESTÁ VIVO!", Grita Mineta, corriendo hacia adelante. "¡ESTÁ VIVO!"

"Midoriya", dice Tsuyu, no le gusta lo pálido que está, "¿estás bi...?"

Midoriya se da vuelta sobre sus manos y rodillas y vomita.

Tsuyu retrocede sorprendida al principio, pero se las arregla para mantener un nivel de control; ella envuelve un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Midoriya para estabilizarlo y le frota la espalda entre los omóplatos.

Mineta está gritando de nuevo, lo cual no ayuda. " _¡SE ESTÁ MURIENDO, SE ESTÁ MURIENDO, SE ESTÁ MURIENDO-!"_

Tsuyu se vuelve hacia él por un breve momento. "Mineta".

"¿¡SÍ!?"

"Cállate."

Sin embargo, Mineta no lo hace, solo grita de nuevo.

"E-Estoy bien", Midoriya resopla, recostándose; Tsuyu lo suelta, pero mantiene una mano en su hombro.

"No estás bien", discute Tsuyu de inmediato. "Estabas inconsciente hace un segundo, y ahora estás vomitando. ¿Estás herido?"

Midoriya ya está sacudiendo la cabeza antes de que termine de hablar. "No, no estoy herido", dice, poniéndose de pie; se tambalea por un momento, pero no se cae. "Estoy bien. Solo tengo un poco de náuseas. Pasa todo el tiempo."

"Pero estabas _inconsciente",_ le dice Tsuyu. "Tener náuseas así después de recuperar la conciencia es una mala señal, Midori-chan".

"No estaba... inconsciente, exactamente", dice Midoriya. "Es... es difícil de explicar, por favor, solo tienes que-"

Debajo de ellos, el bote se tambalea; Mineta golpea la cubierta, Tsuyu se agacha, y Midoriya agarra la barandilla. Sus nudillos están blancos.

"Nos estamos hundiendo", dice Midoriya, a pesar de que es obvio. Él mira por el costado del barco, luego palidece. "... ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado esos villanos allí?"

"Desde que te arrastramos fuera del agua," responde Tsuyu, limándose a pararse a su lado. Ella le echa un vistazo a la cara; pálido, preocupado... nada en absoluto como él. "Midori-chan, tal vez deberías sentarte por un segundo. Parece que te vas a caer"

"No hay tiempo", dice Midoriya, volviéndose hacia ella. "Estoy bien, lo prometo".

Y ese es el problema: él _está_ bien. No hay señales de lesiones, ni golpes _,_ y aunque había estado inconsciente y vomitando hace un segundo, no _está_ _herido._

Tsuyu no lo entiende. No tiene ningún _sentido._

"Está bien", dice Tsuyu, a pesar de que no le gusta. Ella se pone en modo de "negocios" y se mueve para pararse junto a Midoriya, mirando las aguas infestadas de "Deberíamos salir de aquí e intentar encontrar a los demás". Probablemente no estén mejor que nosotros ".

"Los otros están bien", dice Midoriya, mirando a los villanos en el agua. Ella casi puede ver los engranajes girando en su cabeza. "Están rodeados, como nosotros, pero se están defendiendo".

"¿C-Cómo lo sabes?" Pregunta Mineta.

Midoriya deja escapar una risa breve y ronca y se frota la parte posterior del cuello. "Es una larga historia", dice. "Explicaré todo más tarde, por ahora... centrémonos en despejar la zona del naufragio".

Tsuyu no tiene idea de lo que está pasando. Ella supone que Midoriya siempre ha sido un poco... _extraño,_ si esa es la palabra correcta. Su falta de presencia, sus risas nerviosas, sus ojos brillantes, esa _cicatriz..._

Pero, y ella realmente no sabe por qué, tiene la sensación de que puede confiar en él. Ella puede mirarlo a la cara y decir que no la está desviando. Ella sabe que él es alguien en quien puede confiar.

Ella asiente. "Dinos qué hacer", dice ella.

Midoriya asiente con la cabeza. "Tengo una idea", dice. "Probablemente sea realmente, realmente estúpido, y probablemente lo odies..."

El barco se tambalea nuevamente. Midoriya casi, _casi_ da el paso, pero se agarra a la barandilla de nuevo en el último segundo. Se están hundiendo más rápido ahora que nunca.

Tsuyu lo mira. "¿Estabas diciendo, Midori-chan?"

"C-cierto". Midoriya se endereza de nuevo, con los ojos brillantes. Con lágrimas, porque acababa de vomitar sus entrañas hace un segundo, pero también con determinación. "Esto es lo que vamos a hacer..."

* * *

Izuku nunca ha usado Disociación de esa manera desde hace mucho tiempo.

Él, Tsuyu y Mineta acaban de despejar la zona del naufragio, dejando atrás a un grupo de villanos, atrapados por las bolas pegajosas de Mineta. El dedo medio y el pulgar de Izuku están rotos por disparar One For All al agua, pero puede lidiar con eso. No es un problema Al menos no es su brazo.

Sin embargo, aún se siente enfermo. Notablemente enfermo. Le duelen las pantorrillas por patear al villano de niebla, lo cual es extraño, porque él había sido un fantasma.

 _Me pregunto si las lesiones que recibo como fantasma interactuando con el mundo físico se transfieren a mi cuerpo, se_ pregunta Izuku, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando un dolor agudo se tuerce en su estómago. _Si es así, necesito ser más cuidadoso en el futuro..._

"Midori-chan, ¿qué deberíamos hacer ahora?" Asu- pregunta _Tsuyu_ , y parece preocupada. "¿No crees que deberías sentarte ahora...?"

Izuku niega con la cabeza. "No, estoy bien", dice. ""stoy preocupado por Aizawa-sensei. Fue a pelear, pero no puede luchar contra tantos villanos por su cuenta durante todo este tiempo"

"¿Estás bromeando?" Pregunta Mineta. "¡Él es _Eraserhead!_ ¡Puede hacer _cualquier cosa!"_

"No es práctico", interrumpe Izuku. "Aizawa-sensei es un héroe, un héroe _increíble_ , pero sigue siendo una persona. Es un ser humano, y…" Su estómago se revuelve y se traga la bilis en su garganta. "...Todos tenemos nuestras limitaciones".

"Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos?", Pregunta Tsuyu. "No podemos ponernos en su camino-"

"No vamos a hacerlo", dice Izuku. "Estoy pensando, tal vez, que podemos permanecer al margen y luchar contra los villanos que corren hacia él. Es la mejor manera de hacer esto, creo"

Y lo es. Él no puede pensar en otra forma-

"¡Midoriya, mira!" Mineta se inclina hacia delante de repente, señalando con una mano y agarrando el brazo de Izuku con la otra. "¡Mira!"

Izuku gira, y también Tsuyu. El villano con las manos finalmente ha entrado en la refriega, y corre hacia Aizawa. Aizawa esquiva; parece fácil; el villano lo golpea, lo agarra del brazo; La piel de Aizawa se pela en el codo, pero él no se da por vencido. Se aleja, se aleja, y-

Algo tira del pecho de Izuku. Una sensación que tuvo antes. La misma sensación que tuvo cuando entraron a la USJ. La misma sensación que tuvo un segundo antes de que aparecieran los villanos.

Y está sucediendo de nuevo.

"Quédate aquí", exige Izuku, y salta fuera del agua, hacia la orilla, y sale corriendo.

 _"¡Midori-chan!"_ La voz de Tsuyu es un grito, y suena más asustada de lo que él haya escuchado, lo que lo conmociona, pero no, no, _no,_ lo que sea que esté por suceder _no puede suceder, Izuku no puede dejar que suceda, él no puede dejar que suceda, no, no, no-_

El villano, el voluminoso, el que tiene rasgos de animal y ojos enloquecidos y trastornados, avanza. Los pies de Izuku golpean mientras corre, mientras lo intenta, mientras lo _intenta con fuerza,_ pero hay demasiada distancia, está demasiado lejos, está demasiado lejos, _no lo hará-_

El puño del villano cae sobre la cabeza de Aizawa.

Hay un _crujido_ nauseabundo, _y_ luego un ruido sordo cuando el cuerpo de Aizawa se derrumba en el suelo en un montón sangriento y roto. El charco de sangre se acumula constantemente debajo de su cabeza, mínimo al principio, pero luego hay mucho, hay mucho, hay _mucho de eso._

Izuku se detiene con un chirrido, zapatos cavando en la tierra y levantando polvo. Él mira, con los ojos muy abiertos, débilmente como si estuviera siendo estrangulado. Su corazón late con fuerza, y tiene la mitad del estómago atrapado en la garganta, y no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que había abusado de su Quirk antes.

 _Aizawa-sensei..._

Izuku mira. Su cabeza se siente como si estuviera rellena de algodón, pero puede escuchar un zumbido agudo. Sus oídos están sonando. Su mente está en blanco. No puede apartar los ojos de la escena frente a él. No puede moverse. Todo lo que puede hacer... es _mirar._

El voluminoso villano golpea con su puño el brazo de Aizawa. Hay otro crack enfermizo, y Aizawa deja escapar un corto y gutural chillido de dolor. El villano lo agarra por el pelo y lo golpea contra el suelo de nuevo, una vez, luego dos veces, luego otra vez-

 _Para._

Las orejas de Izuku están sonando. Se siente mareado. Quiere vomitar.

 _Para._

Otra grieta. Otro chillido. Entonces silencio.

 _Para-!_

Aparece el villano de niebla, arremolinándose al lado del villano con las manos. "Shigaraki", informa el villano, y la voz suena extraña en las zumbantes orejas de Izuku.

El villano, Shigaraki, gira. "¿Qué? ¿Mataste a los estudiantes?"

"No, pero uno de ellos logró escapar de la instalación. Van a recibir ayuda ahora"

 _"...¿Que acabas de decir?"_

Las manos de Shigaraki tiemblan a sus costados, e Izuku sabe que no está enojado. Ha visto este tipo de ira las suficientes veces para saber exactamente lo que esto significa.

"Kurogiri... si no fueras nuestra única salida de aquí... _te mataría ahora"._

El villano no parece muy sorprendido. Con remordimiento, tal vez, pero no sorprendido. Quizás ha sucedido antes. "Los refuerzos llegarán en cualquier momento", dice, una voz increíblemente estable. "¿Qué debemos hacer?"

Hay una larga pausa. Los puños de Shigaraki se aprietan y se aflojan una y otra vez, dedo por dedo.

Y luego, él se detiene. Sus hombros se hunden, y mira hacia abajo.

"Ya veo", dice, su expresión facial cubierta por la mano desprendida en su rostro. "Creo que este es el fin del juego para nosotros. All Might no está aquí... lo que significa que al final... nuestro principal objetivo... no hay forma…"

Él se detiene, rascándose el cuello con dos dedos pálidos y huesudos.

"... Sin embargo... incluso si no podemos matarlo..."

Él mueve la cabeza y mira directamente a Izuku. Sus ojos están inyectados en sangre y anchos, enloquecidos, casi como la criatura inhumana que inmoviliza a Aizawa...

El villano sonríe. "...Podemos herir su orgullo como el Símbolo de la Paz, ¿no es así?"

Y luego, Shigaraki corre.

 _Hacia Izuku._

Izuku está cerca, tal vez a diez pies de distancia, e incluso cuando Shigaraki cierra esta corta distancia entre ellos, todo lo que puede hacer es mirar. Sabe que Shigaraki está corriendo hacia él, sabe que el Quirk de Shigaraki puede matarlo, sabe que está en peligro-

Pero no siente nada.

Nada en absoluto.

Todo el mundo se ralentiza hasta que apenas se mueve, e Izuku toma su entorno con una repentina sensación de claridad. Tsuyu lo está llamando. El chillido de su nombre suena en sus oídos, apenas distinguible y lleno de miedo y terror. Shigaraki está extendiendo la mano hacia él, con los dedos extendidos hacia la cara de Izuku, a solo unos centímetros de distancia. Detrás de él, el monstruo inhumano se eleva sobre Aizawa, y la sangre se acumula en el suelo debajo de la cabeza del héroe.

El espíritu de Izuku, su _ser,_ la persona que es, da una sacudida. Un pensamiento atraviesa su mente como una lanza.

 _Quiero salvarlo,_ piensa, y distraídamente, estira la mano y toca el frío metal de la campana alrededor de su cuello. 

_Quiero salvarlos a_ _todos_.

Izuku toma aliento. Por alguna razón, las palabras de Kirishima -una broma en ese momento, pero algo que él recuerda independientemente- vuelven a él. Izuku baja su mano, y a pesar de lo que sucede a su alrededor, se siente extrañamente... desapegado. Calmado.

Una comprensión se apodera de él cuando las palabras de Kirishima resuenan en su mente.

 _No puedes matar a alguien..._

Izuku levanta la cabeza y fija sus ojos en Shigaraki.

 _...Que ya está muerto_

El CAE.


	7. This Is Me

"This Is Me" from The Greatest Showman

 _"When the sharpest words wanna cut me down,  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown 'em out.  
I am brave, I am bruised, I am who I'm meant to be.  
This is me.  
I'm not scared to be seen, I make no apologies,  
This is me."_

Es probablemente que sea la cosa más estúpida que ha hecho Izuku hasta ahora, y ha hecho muchas cosas estúpidas.

El cuerpo de Izuku golpea el suelo, pero su fantasma no se mueve y su mirada no flaquea. Su dolor se ha ido, su estómago ya no está revuelto, y deja tanto miedo como puede con su cuerpo físico.

Shigaraki patina hasta detenerse, mirando fijamente a la inerte figura de Izuku. "¿Qué...?" Pregunta Shigaraki, sin darse cuenta de que Izuku todavía lo está mirando como fantasma, esperando su hora de atacar. "¿Él... realmente se _desmayó?_ ¿Estás _bromeando?"_

Izuku sonríe, solo para engañar a su propio miedo y concentra toda su energía en su pierna y golpea su rodilla contra el estómago de Shigaraki.

Shigaraki deja escapar un sonido ahogado y tropieza hacia atrás, con las manos moviéndose para cubrir su boca. El villano de la niebla - Kurogiri - comienza a avanzar, pero Shigaraki levanta un brazo para detenerlo.

"Algo está mal aquí", gruñe Shigaraki. Sus ojos están en el cuerpo de Izuku; El fantasma de Izuku se cierne sobre él, sin ser visto. "Me ocuparé de esto..."

Él corre hacia el cuerpo de Izuku. Él no espera que se mueva.

 _Bueno, entonces,_ piensa Izuku, _supongo que solo-_

Se acerca a su cuerpo, se da vuelta y patea a Shigaraki en la rótula.

Shigaraki vuelve a retroceder con un grito de dolor e Izuku, una vez más asociado con su propio cuerpo, se levanta del suelo y da unos pasos hacia atrás. Su estómago está ardiendo, pero eso no importa.

Shigaraki lo mira, con las manos sosteniendo su pierna. "Me engañaste", gruñe, su voz es un siseo bajo. " _Me_ _engañaste"._

"Sí, lo hice", dice Izuku, y no le gusta cómo se siente su cuerpo: dolorido, ardiente y _asustado._ "Soy un cobarde, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Ir de frente?"

Shigaraki no está contento, eso es obvio. Izuku resiste el impulso de disociarse y mantiene su espíritu firmemente en su cuerpo, aunque sea por ahora. No parece que Shigaraki haya descubierto su Quirk, lo que significa que, mientras tenga eso... tiene una ventaja.

"Oye, tengo una pregunta", dice Izuku, caminando hacia adelante. Su confianza es una mentira, y también su sonrisa, pero él se obliga a seguir así. "¿Alguna vez has pensado en dejar todo el asunto de 'villano' y convertirse en, oh, no sé... un _plomero en su_ lugar?"

Shigaraki parpadea. "¿Un plomero?"

"Sí". Izuku sigue caminando, y él sonríe. "Me parece que serias un _hombre_ muy bueno".

"... ¿Qué?" Shigaraki lo mira, como si no pudiera decir qué _es_ Izuku. _"...¿Qué?"_

"Bueno, sí", dice Izuku. Deja de caminar, dejando un metro y medio entre él y el villano. "Tenía que decírtelo, es bonito..."

Shigaraki se abalanza sobre él, con la mano extendida hacia la cara de Izuku.

Izuku deja caer su cuerpo solo una fracción de segundo antes de que los dedos de Shigaraki lo toquen.

Shigaraki se estremece, no lo espera por segunda vez.

E Izuku se concentra en su mano, saca el puño y le pega a Shigaraki en la cara con todas sus fuerzas.

Shigaraki tropieza hacia atrás; la mano en su cara sale volando, y aterriza a unos pocos pies de distancia. Izuku no sabe muy bien qué sentir, pero se imagina que si estuviera en su propio cuerpo, se sentiría muy mal.

Shigaraki se da vuelta y toma la mano del suelo, e Izuku aprovecha este momento para deslizarse nuevamente dentro de su cuerpo. Su estómago arde y se agita, pero se traga la bilis en la garganta y se niega a vomitar. No puede dejar que Shigaraki vea ninguna debilidad; si muestra debilidad, está muerto.

Él se endereza, justo cuando Shigaraki coloca la mano sobre su cara. "¿Cómo te atreves...?", el villano se enfurece. "¿Cómo _te atreves a burlarte de padre?"_

"¿Padre?" Repite Izuku, frunciendo el ceño, ignorando su estómago ardiente. Cuanto más dure esto, menos miedo sentirá, y aunque no entiende, no se queja.

Puede luchar así. Puede usar este poder y luchar. Él puede luchar así, por ahora. Esperando que sea el tiempo suficiente para que lleguen los refuerzos. El tiempo suficiente para dejar escapar a los demás.

"Entonces, ¿tienes problemas con papá?", Dice. "¿Es eso? ¿Es por eso que nos atacaste?"

Shigaraki lo mira furioso. Izuku desea tener su casco, teniendo en cuenta cuántas veces va a necesitar caer en esta pelea, sería muy agradable tenerlo.

Pero todo lo que tiene es su equipo de Educación Física y un cráneo que espera sea lo suficientemente duro como para resistir lo que está a punto de hacer.

"Vamos", dice Izuku ociosamente, sonriéndole a Shigaraki, "Todos tenemos problemas. Créeme, sea lo que sea que estén enfrentando, matar personas no es un buen método de supervivencia"

Shigaraki se lanza.

* * *

Tsuyu está mirando la pelea, pero ella no sabe lo que está pasando. Mientras Shigaraki se lanza, Midoriya _cae,_ como un saco de ladrillos. Él cae, y se acuesta allí, arrugado en un montón inmóvil, pero luego, mientras Shigaraki se abalanza sobre él, _algo_ _lo_ _golpea_. Una cosa tangible _lo_ _golpea,_ lo golpea lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirarlo hacia atrás, parece un golpe en el estómago.

Pero no hay _nada allí._ Nada en _absoluto._

Es solo espacio en blanco, vacío.

Espacio en blanco, vacío...

... Y el cuerpo sin vida de Midoriya.

 _...Qué…?_

"¡Oye, Shigaraki, eso me recuerda!"

Las piernas de Shigaraki se sacuden a un lado, movidas de debajo de él, él cae y se estrella contra el suelo. Un segundo después, Midoriya vuelve a la vida, levantándose para ponerse de pie otra vez. Está pálido y le tiemblan las manos, pero está sonriendo.

"¿Por qué nos atacaste?", Pregunta Midoriya.

Shigaraki se levanta, lentamente. El villano de la puerta de niebla comienza a acercarse a él con cautela, pero Shigaraki lo detiene una vez más.

"Vete", exige Shigaraki, enderezándose y mirando a Midoriya hacia abajo. "Si alguien va a acabar con este insoportable _mocoso,_ voy a ser yo".

"Oh, ¿ya crees que soy un mocoso insoportable?", Pregunta Midoriya con curiosidad, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Él suelta una risa corta y Tsuyu no puede decir si es alegre o diabólica. "¡Créeme, todavía no has visto _nada_!"

"¡Arde en el _infierno!"_ Grita Shigaraki, lanzándose sobre él.

"Por cierto, ¡nunca respondiste mi pregunta!" Midoriya se apresura también para encontrarse con él en la batalla. Tropieza, pero no se cae. "Nos atacaste, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué?"

"¡Ataque UA-!" Shigaraki balancea un brazo; Midoriya cae al suelo, pero un segundo después, se está moviendo de nuevo, pateando los pies de Shigaraki debajo de él. Shigaraki tropieza, pero no cae; lo estaba esperando. "¡Así podría _matar a-!"_ Shigaraki se lanza; Midoriya no cae esta vez, pero sí se aparta del camino. Vacila al aterrizar y casi tropieza. _"- ¡All Might!"_

"Entonces, ¿eso es todo?", Dice Midoriya. "¿Eso es todo? ¿Pero por qué?"

Shigaraki se detiene en medio del ataque, su brazo extendido se tensa. "¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué quieres matar a All Might?" Pregunta Midoriya, y lo dice con tanta _calma_ y en _compuesto_ que es como si estuvieran discutiendo planes para la cena, no de vida o muerte. "¿Cuál es tu objetivo, Shigaraki?"

"Quiero destruir lo que odio", le dice Shigaraki, bajando la mano a su lado. "Quiero-"

"¿Pero por qué?" Pregunta Midoriya. "¿Por qué quieres destruir lo que odias? Sí, claro, lo odias, pero ¿por qué estás luchando? ¿Qué tipo de mundo estás tratando de crear? ¿Un mundo _sin_ All Might? Eso no tiene sentido por sí mismo"

 _Se está estancando,_ Tsuyu se da cuenta, y las palabras le dejan bilis en la garganta y hielo en su pecho. _Está estancado._ _Está manteniendo toda la atención en él para darles a todos tiempo para escapar._

"¿De qué diablos estás hablando?" Los ojos de Shigaraki se entrecierran, y su voz está llena de veneno. "Quiero destruir lo que odio, eso es _todo"._

"Eso es lindo", dice Midoriya, "Pero, ¿por qué estás luchando?"

Shigaraki vacila. No sabe cómo responder.

"Mira, estoy luchando por muchas cosas", continúa Midoriya. "Estoy luchando porque quiero que las personas vivan en un mundo _sin_ oscuridad. Quiero que la gente pueda sonreír y mirar hacia el futuro. Estoy luchando por los amigos que hice, por la gente que _amo._ ¡Entonces dime _esto,_ Shigaraki-!"

Midoriya corre. Está pálido, está temblando, tiene _miedo._

Y está cargando a la batalla, _sonriendo._

"¿Por qué estás luchando, Shigaraki? ¿Dices que todo lo que quieres hacer es destruir lo que odias? _¡No me hagas reír!"_

Midoriya lanza un golpe; Shigaraki esquiva e intenta aterrizar uno de los suyos, pero el cuerpo de Midoriya cae. Algo invisible choca contra Shigaraki, y él retrocede; un segundo después, Midoriya se levanta y se lanza.

"Mis amigos, la gente de UA, ¡todos estamos _luchando_ por algo! _Estoy_ luchando por algo!"

El CAE; Shigaraki toma su cuerpo, pero algo choca contra él y lo tira hacia atrás. Tsuyu mira, con los ojos abiertos y estupefactos.

 _Midori-chan ..._

Midoriya - Midoriya real, física, no en blanco, espacio vacío Midoriya - agarra el brazo de Shigaraki.

"¡Estoy luchando porque no quiero perder a la gente que amo!", Grita Midoriya. "¡Estoy luchando porque no quiero perder la _esperanza!_ ¡Contra alguien como tú, que no sabe por _lo_ que está luchando...!

Midoriya se da la vuelta, tira del brazo de su Shigaraki, lo tira por encima de su hombro-

 _"¡Por supuesto que te voy a ganar!"_

Él coloca a Shigaraki de espaldas al suelo.

 _...Eres increíble._

* * *

Izuku sabe que está siendo un idiota. Sabe que esto es estúpido, sabe que burlarse de Shigaraki solo empeorará las cosas para él.

Pero así puede comprar tiempo. Iida escapó y está buscando ayuda, ayuda que estará aquí en cualquier momento. Hasta entonces, Izuku piensa contener a Shigaraki, detener a los villanos, al menos para mantener su atención centrada en él. Tsuyu y Mineta están cerca, demasiado cerca; si los villanos deciden ir contra ellos en su lugar...

Shigaraki se pone de pie lentamente, haciendo una mueca mientras lo hace, y tan pronto como sus piernas están debajo de él, levanta la cabeza y se endereza. Ya no parece estar especialmente enojado, pero Izuku puede sentir _algo_ que sale de él en oleadas.

Ya no es enojo.

Es odio.

"Sabes qué, estoy harto de ti", dice bruscamente Shigaraki. "Sigues hablando, hablando como si supieras todo..."

"Oh, ¿te refieres a ti?", Dice Izuku, tratando de mantener lejos la vacilación de su voz. "Llegas aquí corriendo, con las armas encendidas, diciendo que vas a matar a All Might, ¿y crees _que soy yo_ el que debe _cerrar_ la boca?"

"Cállate", gruñe Shigaraki, y se da vuelta. "He terminado de tratar contigo. Nomu ".

La criatura inhumana con ojos saltones y cerebros visibles levanta la cabeza. Aún se eleva sobre Aizawa, pero lo dejó caer al suelo hace un tiempo.

Shigaraki levanta un brazo y señala con un solo dedo huesudo a Izuku.

"Mátalo. Hazlo tan doloroso como quieras"

Izuku tiene el tiempo justo para ponerse rígido. _No sé lo que esperaba, pero-_

Sucede demasiado rápido. La criatura se _mueve_ demasiado rápido. Un segundo, está de pie sobre Aizawa, y luego, al siguiente segundo, Izuku cae, el dolor atraviesa sus pulmones y sus costillas como brasas.

Él se estrella contra la pared más alejada de la USJ; siente que algo se rompe, y aprieta los dientes para no gritar. Antes de que caiga al suelo, el Nomu está de vuelta, _justo enfrente de él,_ y lo agarra por la garganta y lo golpea contra la pared de nuevo.

Y entonces Izuku no puede respirar. Es vagamente consciente de que Tsuyu lo llama por su nombre, Mineta grita, pero eso es todo, y es muy vago. Sus costillas están en mal estado; el Nomu lo está apretando, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper su cuello, pero lo suficientemente apretado como para cerrar sus vías respiratorias.

No tiene la oportunidad de hacer algo, no tiene la oportunidad de pensar, no tiene la oportunidad de disociarse. El Nomu lo aparta de la pared y lo golpea contra el suelo.

Sus costillas se rompen. Sus oídos suenan. Oye gritos, tal vez sea él.

Es como ese momento con Bakugou. El dolor lo está enraizando en la realidad. No puede escapar. No puede irse. No puede disociarse.

Él está _atrapado._

 _"Mátalo._ _Hazlo tan doloroso como quieras"_

 _Una muerte lenta, entonces... el Nomu se tomará su tiempo para matarme..._

E Izuku odia eso, ya que su mente está embotada por el dolor y el Nomu lo arrastra para estrellarlo contra el suelo una vez más, lo único que viene a la mente es

 _Puedo comprar aún más tiempo ahora._

* * *

Hay un crack. Hay un portazo. Hay un grito

Tsuyu quiere sacudir la cabeza. Quiere meterse debajo de las olas para ahogar la escena, pero no puede. No puede moverse, no puede pensar, no puede alejarse. Todo lo que ella puede hacer es...

 _...Mirar fijamente._

El Nomu no está tratando de matarlo. Aún no. Golpea a Midoriya en el suelo una vez, luego dos, y luego otra vez. Midoriya todavía está consciente, de alguna manera, y la sangre corre por los lados de su rostro y deja manchas de color rojo oscuro en el suelo.

"No puedo..." La voz de Mineta es suave y ahogada. Es como Tsuyu, desesperado por mirar hacia otro lado, pero no puede. "No puedo... No puedo tomar esto. P-Por favor, a-alto... No puedo..."

Tsuyu ya no puede respirar. Su tren de pensamiento se descarriló en el momento en que el Nomu atacó a Midoriya por primera vez, y aún no ha vuelto a la normalidad. Ella duda que lo haga.

No puede pensar, no puede moverse, no puede apartar la mirada. No puede _respirar-_

"Detente". La voz de Shigaraki parece venir de muy lejos, a pesar de que está cerca. El Nomu levanta la cabeza hacia su maestro, y Tsuyu mira a Shigaraki aproximarse de manera constante, pausada, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Midoriya está en el piso, jadeando, sangrando, pero él está vivo, está _vivo,_ y el Nomu está parado sobre él, dedos gruesos enterrados en su cuero cabelludo.

Shigaraki se arrodilla frente a ellos y mira a Midoriya. "Esto es lo que sucede cuando te metes en el camino, mocoso", dice simplemente. "Realmente, no veo cómo pudiste ser tan _estúpido..."_

La sangre cae en cascada por los lados de la cara de Midoriya, pero no retrocede. Mira a Shigaraki, a pesar de que obviamente siente dolor, a pesar de que tiene lágrimas en los ojos.

"Lo _hice",_ Midoriya se ahoga, escupe, y las palabras suenan como que duelen decirlas, "Porque estoy luchando por algo. A-Algo que _vale_ _la_ _pena_ este d-dolor"

El Nomu tuerce su brazo detrás de su espalda, y Midoriya hace una mueca, juntando los dientes para no gritar. Respira pesadamente por un momento, aguantando el dolor, y luego,

"O-Oye, Shigaraki... v-vas a matarme, ¿verdad? ¿Voy a morir?"

"Sí", dice bruscamente Shigaraki, como si no le importara nada. "Adelante, di lo que quieras. Lanza un poco más de mierda heroica, mira a dónde te lleva. No es como si la historia recordara tus últimas palabras"

Midoriya lo mira. Sus ojos están en blanco, fríos y _muertos,_ y Tsuyu no cree que nadie se haya visto nunca más peligroso.

"Yo... si no soportas nada... _¿Por qué caes?"_

Por solo un momento, el mundo se detiene.

Entonces, una gran explosión suena en toda la USJ, y la cabeza de Shigaraki se mueve en esa dirección. El Nomu mira hacia arriba, sorprendido por el sonido, y Midoriya suelta una risa ronca y temblorosa, quedándose inerte en el pecho del monstruo.

Tsuyu se da vuelta, también, mirando por encima del hombro.

Hay polvo y humo nublando a la entrada de la USJ.

"Tú". Shigaraki extiende la mano, sus dedos se crispan ante la cara de Midoriya. _"¿Qué hiciste?"_

Midoriya sonríe. S-Si es quien creo que es, e-entonces..." Tose, pero no titubea. "Estás _jodido,_ Handy-Man".

* * *

Izuku está vivo.

Sabe que tiene las costillas dañadas, sabe que lo están, es obvio, y está bastante seguro de que tiene algún tipo de lesión en la cabeza, pero está vivo. El Nomu lo había lastimado, sí, lo lastimó gravemente, y ya puede escuchar a Recovery Girl gritándole por ser imprudente, pero...

Está vivo.

Y All Might está aquí.

Lo hizo. Mantuvo alejado a los villanos, mantuvo su atención en él, compró todo el tiempo que pudo. Hizo lo mejor que pudo, peleó con todas sus fuerzas, aguantó los golpes del Nomu.

Y ahora All Might está aquí, y sabe que están a salvo. Sabe que él está a salvo, y sabe que el resto de sus compañeros también están a salvo. Aizawa está a salvo. El Nomu no lo lastimará nuevamente. El Nomu no lastimará a _ninguno_ de ellos otra vez.

Shigaraki levanta la cabeza hacia el humo. "Nomu", dice, repentinamente urgente, "Mata al mocoso, antes..."

"¿ANTES DE QUÉ, VILLANOS?"

La voz de All Might estalla, y un segundo después, el héroe está _allí,_ e Izuku quiere llorar de alivio.

"Ven ahora", dice All Might, sonriendo, aunque Izuku puede ver una ligera vacilación en la sonrisa vibrante del héroe. "¿De verdad crees que te dejaré matar a uno de mis queridos estudiantes?"

El Nomu chilla, suelta a Izuku, y salta hacia él; All Might aprieta su puño y asesta un golpe sólido al estómago del Nomu. La criatura vacila, pero no se detiene; tira de su propio puño para dar un puñetazo y All Might toma represalias en consecuencia.

Izuku yace allí por un momento, jadeando mientras el suelo tiembla debajo de él. Su espíritu ya no está sujeto a su cuerpo ahora que puede pensar más allá del dolor; puede disociarse ahora, si lo desea. Puede levantarse otra vez. Puede seguir peleando-

"¡Joven Midoriya, quédate abajo!"

Los ojos de Izuku se abren de golpe, y apenas levanta la cabeza. El Nomu y All Might están intercambiando golpes, ondas de choque después de cada golpe; Shigaraki se ha retirado y está de pie con Kurogiri, mirando.

"¡Sé lo que estás pensando!" All Might dice, tirando de su puño, "¡Pero quédate abajo! ¡Ten algo de fe en tu maestro, muchacho!". All Might lanza otro golpe y el Nomu se va volando. Un segundo después, están en eso de nuevo.

Izuku deja caer su cabeza al suelo y se queda quieto. Ahora que algo de la adrenalina ha desaparecido, todo lo que siente es agotamiento, dolor y náuseas. Quiere vomitar, pero no lo hace; no está seguro de que le quede algo en el estómago _para_ vomitar.

Mira la pelea a través de ojos medio cerrados. Él ve a All Might y al Nomu intercambiar golpes de un lado a otro, golpe tras golpe, golpe tras golpe, y parece que All Might está ganando. Parece que está ganando, parece que-

Hay un tirón en el pecho de Izuku como antes, mientras All Might envuelve sus brazos alrededor del Nomu desde atrás. Izuku sabe lo que hará; intentará golpear al Nomu de cabeza contra el suelo para inmovilizarlo, pero... ese _tirón_...

 _"¡No lo hagas!"_ Grita Izuku, y All Might se detiene. "Si haces eso-!"

All Might no pide una explicación; él detiene lo que había estado a punto de hacer y golpea el estómago del Nomu.

La sofocante sensación de terror deja el pecho de Izuku, y él respira una breve y entrecortada risa de alivio. No sabe qué es ese sentimiento, ese _presentimiento,_ pero lo anotara en su cuaderno de "Disociación" cuando llegue a casa.

 _... ¿Por qué tengo que ser el único... con el Quirk confuso...?_

"Midori-chan. Midori-chan. _Midori-chan"_

Izuku abre los ojos, no recuerda haberlos cerrado, y la cara de Tsuyu aparece frente a él.

"Tenemos que irnos", dice ella. "Todo lo que haremos aquí es ponernos en el camino de All Might tenemos que irnos. Aquí..." Ella toma su brazo, cuidadosamente, y lo pone alrededor de su cuello. "Te ayudare."

"Es... estoy bien", miente entre dientes (literalmente, los está apretando. Es lo único que le impide gritar). "Puedo caminar".

"No, no puedes".

Ella lo pone de pie, con cuidado, y envuelve un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Sus costillas están ardiendo, pero no protesta. "Nos encontramos con Kirishima y Todoroki, están ayudando a Mineta a poner a Aizawa a salvo. Vamos, lo tomaremos con calma..."

Comienzan a caminar. Izuku está tropezando y está seguro de que se caería si no fuera por ella. El suelo tiembla y se estremece debajo de ellos, y la pareja se tambalea.

 _Duele…_

Izuku aprieta los dientes e intenta luchar.

 _...Duele..._

Se mueven una distancia considerable antes de que Izuku no pueda hacerlo más. Su visión se difumina y se apaga por un segundo; cuando abre los ojos, Tsuyu lo está llamando de nuevo, apoyando su peso.

"S-sí..." Izuku aspira con dificultad y exhala como una risa débil. Espera que no suene tan patético como se siente. "¿P-Puedo... solo... sentarme por un segundo...?"

Tsuyu mira detrás de ellos; All Might y el Nomu siguen luchando, pero All Might definitivamente tiene la sartén por el mango. Están a una distancia considerable ahora, lo suficientemente lejos como para que el suelo tembloroso y tambaleante no les afecte más.

Ella asiente. "Bien."

Izuku se hunde en el suelo, y ella se hunde a su lado, manteniendo un agarre alrededor de su cintura. Él está agradecido por eso. Es un buen anclaje a través del dolor en sus costillas y cabeza. Distraídamente, estira la mano hacia su cuello; su pulgar roza el frío y liso metal de su campana, y deja escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Está bien, entonces.

Todo está bien ahora.

* * *

No está bien. Todo está _muy mal._

El Nomu se ha ido, All Might lo ha derrotado, literalmente lo envió al cielo arriba, arriba, arriba y afuera con un estallido final y un resonante grito de victoria. Solo Shigaraki y Kurogiri permanecen ahora.

Todo no está bien.

No está _bien._ Ya nada está bien. Absolutamente _nada._

El tirón, el tirón y el tirón en el pecho de Izuku es más fuerte que nunca. Se ha lllenado con un sentimiento peor que cualquier cosa que haya sentido antes, peor que la sensación que tuvo cuando entró en la USJ, peor que la sensación que tuvo justo antes de que Aizawa fuera estrellado contra el suelo por el Nomu.

Es _peor_ que _cualquiera de esos._ Es mucho peor, mucho más sofocante, mucho más _aterrador..._

Shigaraki y Kurogiri se mantienen firmes. All Might sonríe, por supuesto que sí, pero es un farol. Izuku piensa en lo que sucedió antes, los tres dedos que Trece sostuvo. All Might ha estado funcionando con pura fuerza de voluntad todo este tiempo. Está fuera de tiempo.

Y ahora hay un tirón en el pecho de Izuku cuando una sensación de aprensión lo inunda. Se pregunta, brevemente...

... Si esto es un _presagio de muerte._

Su espíritu da una sacudida. Tsuyu está a su lado, mirando la misma escena que él, pero ella no sabe. Ella no _sabe_ el alcance de lo que está sucediendo aquí. Ella no siente lo que Izuku siente, no se da cuenta de cuán malo es este problema.

Izuku rechina los dientes.

 _No puedo dejarlo morir._

Recuerda que All Might le ofreció One For All, recuerda los días de entrenamiento en la playa antes del examen de ingreso. Recuerda a All Might alborotando su cabello, enviándole mensajes de texto y visitándolo en la enfermería. Recuerda que All Might bromeó para animarlo, recuerda las palabras en las que cree _"puedes convertirte en héroe."_

Y hay un tirón más fuerte en el pecho de Izuku.

 _No puedo dejarlo morir._

"T-Tsuyu," dice Izuku, sin siquiera mirarla, "...Sostén mi cuerpo por mí".

"Sostén tu... _¡Midori-chan!"_

Izuku se va, dejando atrás su cuerpo, y vuela hacia el peligro. El dolor desaparece de inmediato y se siente rejuvenecido y lleno de energía, tal vez sea porque no está en su cuerpo, o tal vez porque está desesperado.

 _No puedo dejarlo morir._

No sabe cómo, pero All Might se ha convertido en algo así como un padre para él. No sabe cómo o cuándo sucedió, solo que _sucedió,_ y no _puede dejarlo morir._

 _No puedo dejarlo morir._

Sabe que no hay tiempo, sabe que All Might está fuera de tiempo, y sabe que solo hay una pequeña ventana en la que tiene que actuar.

Shigaraki está corriendo. All Might está de pie. Izuku está volando.

 _Por favor…_

 _...Yo quiero…_

 _... ¡Quiero salvarlo-!_

Y luego, sucede algo extraño, algo que nunca sucedió antes.

Izuku _cae._

Cae, _como fantasma._

Eso es…

... Eso nunca ha sucedido antes. Nunca.

Él choca contra la tierra y el polvo vuela a su alrededor. Eso nunca ha sucedido antes, tampoco. Golpear el suelo no duele, por supuesto, no puede sentir el dolor como fantasma, pero es suficiente para sacudirlo por completo.

 _¿Qué esta...?_

Levanta la cabeza del suelo de inmediato, sin dejar de tambalearse por el hecho de que está _en el suelo_ y no solo revoloteando sobre él. Él es un fantasma. Él es un fantasma y está _de pie en el terreno físico._ No paso por el, como suele hacer. Debajo de él, por primera vez, el suelo es _sólido._

Se mira las manos, siguen transparentes, como siempre lo son cuando es un fantasma, pero ahora tiene la piel delineada, perfilada en un verde tenue y resplandeciente, y no tiene _idea_ de lo que eso significa.

"Qué demonios." La voz entrecortada y horrorizada de Shigaraki devuelve a Izuku a la realidad, y levanta la cabeza cuando el villano tropieza hacia atrás, con aspecto de haber visto un fantasma.

Es en ese momento que Izuku se da cuenta, y el horror de Shigaraki de repente tiene sentido.

 _... Pueden verme._

Mira a su alrededor. Tsuyu está detrás de él, con los ojos muy abiertos y lleno de sorpresa. Frente a él están los villanos, mirando horrorizados. All Might se volteo hacia él, y aunque todavía se mantiene firme con esa sonrisa, Izuku puede ver un pequeño indicio de miedo y conmoción. Un poco más lejos, Izuku ve su propio cuerpo en el suelo, inmóvil y sin vida.

 _Ellos pueden verme._ _Todos pueden verme._

Izuku levanta la cabeza y se levanta del suelo, un suelo que es _sólido_ debajo de él. No sabe lo que eso significa, lo que eso implica, pero... bueno... tendrá tiempo para resolverlo más tarde.

En este momento, sin embargo, tiene que luchar.

Él corre.

El mundo que lo rodea gira en espiral y se desvanece, y de repente se mueve más rápido de lo que se había movido antes. Se siente de alguna manera desapegado, como si fuera pasajero en lugar de conductor, y eso es decir mucho considerando que ahora está tan separado de su cuerpo como puede. Su proceso de pensamiento está en ruinas. No tiene idea de lo que está pasando, no tiene idea de nada.

Pero él corre. Porque sabe que sus amigos están en peligro. Sabe que las personas que ama están en peligro mortal y _no quiere perderlas._

No quiere perder a Tsuyu. No quiere perder a Iida. No quiere perder a Uraraka. No quiere perder Aizawa. No quiere perder a Kirishima. No quiere perder a All Might.

 _No puedo perderlos._

Siente algo: un tirón, pero ya no es de él mismo. No es _familiar._ Siente que algo lo atrapa, o más bien, varias cosas. Algo lo tira. Otro algo lo empuja. Otro algo _lo atrae._

Siente una ráfaga de energía, un estallido de poder y las palabras resuenan en su cabeza:

 _Lucha._

 _Gana._

 _Sálvalos._

El mundo se vuelve blanco y se consume.

* * *

Tsuyu no sabe lo que está viendo.

Midoriya siempre ha sido... _extraño._ Él y sus bromas tontas y su risa nerviosa, la forma en que se frotaba la parte posterior del cuello cuando no sabe qué más hacer. Ella solo lo conoce desde que comenzaron las clases, pero ha conocido gran parte de su personalidad, gran parte de su _corazón._

Pero de alguna manera, él también es el chico que llegó primero en el examen de ingreso, derrotando a personas como Bakugou, personas con poder absoluto y habilidades de combate, y Tsuyu nunca ha entendido por qué ni cómo. Midoriya siempre parece lo suficientemente inofensivo, un lío de sonrisas, juegos de palabras y risas nerviosas.

Pero ahora, en este momento... ella lo comprende. Entiende todo muy claramente.

El cuerpo de Midoriya está fláccido, apoyándose contra ella, pero ella lo ve correr. Ella _ve a Midoriya corriendo hacia Shigaraki._ Su imagen no es del todo clara; le recuerda a un esquema aproximado, un boceto si lo quiere, verde destellante y brillante.

Pero no es solo Midoriya.

Tsuyu... no _sabe_ lo que está _mirando_.

Shigaraki da un paso atrás; Midoriya patina para detenerse frente a él un poco lejos. All Might está allí también, pero no se está moviendo, simplemente... observando, mirando como Midoriya mira a Shigaraki.

Midoriya está echando humo, emitiendo un sentimiento tangible de _enojo,_ _malicia_ y _determinación,_ y hasta ahora, el Midoriya que Tsuyu conoce solo posee el último de esos rasgos. Él se enoja, sí, pero no así. Nunca así.

Y esa ni siquiera es la parte aterradora.

Shigaraki levanta la cabeza y da un paso hacia atrás, con los ojos muy abiertos, y Tsuyu casi no puede creerlo.

Había tenido confianza antes, atacando y corriendo, balanceándose y golpeando, pero-

Está asustado ahora. Tiene _miedo_ de Midoriya.

Pero eso no es todo. Eso no es _todo._

Tsuyu mira. Y se da cuenta de algo que realmente debería haber notado antes.

Midoriya mira a Shigaraki con una mirada retorcida y de ojos brillantes, y...

 _... Él no está solo._

* * *

Toshinori mira, demasiado atónito y conmocionado para hacer o decir una sola cosa. Mira la cara de Izuku, esbozada en un contorno de verde - el _fantasma_ de Izuku, eso es lo que es, y él puede _verlo._ Por primera vez desde que conoció al niño -y, por extensión, probablemente la primera vez en toda la vida del niño- _pueden ver a su fantasma._

Y Toshinori sinceramente desea que eso sea lo más inquietante sobre la situación que tiene ante él, pero no lo es.

Izuku - el fantasma de Izuku, su _espíritu -_ tiene varias _cicatrices_ en su rostro. Está la irregular que se refleja en su cuerpo físico, sí, pero hay otras también, más pequeñas, que no son tan notables. Eso es inquietante, también, pero aun así, no es _lo_ más inquietante sobre esto.

El asunto es que, en este momento, Izuku no está solo. Él está de pie, y está mirando a Shigaraki con una mirada torcida, pero no está solo.

Hay figuras, _personas,_ paradas con él, sus contornos borrosos y distorsionados y casi imposibles de distinguir. Hay siete de ellos. Siete figuras transparentes cuyas expresiones faciales están oscurecidas y borrosas, y Toshinori no entiende por qué, cómo o quién:

Y luego, de repente, hace clic. Sus ojos se abren, y su corazón se salta un latido.

Siete figuras.

Siete.

One for All...

 _De ninguna manera._

 _No hay..._

 _... No_ _hay_ forma.

"¿Quién...?" Los ojos de Shigaraki son amplios, y sus manos, las verdaderas, tiemblan a sus costados, y toda su confianza de antes está completamente, totalmente _ida._

Mira a Izuku, horrorizado y susurra:

 _"¿Qué demonios eres?"_

Izuku sonríe, y aunque Toshinori _conoce_ a este chico, a pesar de que Toshinori sabe que él es alegre y amable y le cuenta chistes estúpidos, la expresión de su cara envía una docena de escalofríos a Toshinori.

La sonrisa del niño, como _persona,_ es nada menos que la luz del sol encarnada. Es el tipo de sonrisa contagiosa que miras y piensas, _nada puede salir mal._ _Todo va a estar bien, no importa qué._ Es una sonrisa tranquilizadora, una sonrisa brillante, una sonrisa _de héroe_. Una sonrisa que Izuku guarda para la gente que ama.

Pero la sonrisa del niño como un _fantasma,_ ya sea que él quiera o no, es una cosa de pesadillas. Es ancho, demasiado ancho, muestra todos sus dientes, y Toshinori se pregunta cómo el enemigo ve esa sonrisa.

Se pregunta qué tipo de escalofríos helados están pasando por la columna vertebral de Shigaraki.

Toshinori toma aliento. Realmente debería dejar de ser sorprendido por este chico...

"Sabes qué", Izuku comienza lentamente, "Estoy tan asustado como lo estas ahora, Shigaraki. Estoy tan aterrorizado. Cada parte de mí gritar, correr, pero no voy a hacer eso. Me preocupo demasiado por mis amigos como para hacer eso"

Él da un solo paso hacia adelante. Las figuras detrás de él lo siguen.

Shigaraki retrocede, temblando. "Kurogiri", dice, "Sácanos de aquí..."

"Soy un cobarde", continúa Izuku. "Sé que soy un cobarde, y estoy bastante seguro de que eso nunca cambiará. Siempre seré uno, no importa qué. Pero, por alguna razón... ahora mismo..."

Mira a Shigaraki con los ojos vacíos y muertos, y cuando Shigaraki retrocede otra vez, Toshinori _casi_ hace lo mismo.

"No creo que esté tan asustado de ti como _debería_ estarlo", le dice Izuku sin comprender. "Creo que... la única razón por la que tengo miedo ... es porque no quiero perder a la gente que amo. Tengo miedo de perderlos" _._

"Kurogiri", dice Shigaraki, "Kurogiri, vamos a..."

"Pero", Izuku continúa lentamente, tomando su dulce momento, "En lo que respecta al miedo por mi propia vida..."

Detrás de Izuku, las siete figuras se colocan en su lugar, no, no _detrás_ de Izuku, _con_ Izuku, _junto a_ Izuku. Si Izuku lo nota, no hace ningún comentario. Una amplia y dentuda sonrisa vuelve a dividir en su rostro, y sus ojos brillantes se caen sobre Shigaraki como una víbora esperando golpear.

Solo que, en este momento, Izuku es más aterrador que cualquier víbora.

"...Los muertos no tienen motivos para temer a los vivos", dice Izuku, todavía sonriendo. "Y yo soy un fantasma".


	8. It's Quiet Uptown

"It's Quiet Uptown" from Hamilton

 _"There are moments that the words don't reach,  
There is suffering too terrible to name.  
You hold your child as tight as you can,  
And push away the unimaginable."_

Toshinori conoce el miedo. Ha peleado contra suficientes villanos como para tenerlo grabado en su memoria, en el instante en que los villanos se dan cuenta de que pelear no tiene sentido, en el momento en que se dan cuenta de que los golpearon... ahí es cuando comienza el miedo. Cuando han dado todo lo que pudieron luchando y se han quedado sin fuerzas.

Y Toshinori conoce su propio miedo, también. Siente que, en este punto, el miedo es más un viejo amigo que otra cosa.

Ahora, observa cómo un chico de secundaria de quince años mira a los villanos que lo atacaron a él y a sus compañeros de clase con la intención de matarlos.

Y no es el chico el que tiene miedo.

Izuku da un paso adelante. Las siete imágenes distorsionadas, _fantasmas,_ siguen su ejemplo, flotando sobre el suelo detrás de él. Shigaraki y Kurogiri _retroceden,_ alejándose.

Ellos tienen miedo Como debería ser.

"Entonces", dice Izuku, levantando una mano. "Parecías bastante seguro de que podrías matar a All Might antes, ¿no? ¿Por qué estás ahora retrocediendo frente a un niño?" Él mueve sus dedos hacia sí mismo, sus ojos brillan sobre su amplia y retorcida sonrisa. "Ven a mi hermano."

Shigaraki y Kurogiri retroceden. Con toda su charla, irrumpir en USJ listos para enfrentar "All Might" de frente... ahora mientras este chico de quince años los mira...

... Tienen miedo.

Y Toshinori cree que pudo haber juzgado mal a Midoriya Izuku. Confundió al niño con un niño normal de secundaria que ama los juegos de palabras y los malos chistes y anhela salvar a otros más que cualquier otra persona que Toshinori haya conocido. Y esto es cierto para Izuku, por supuesto, pero no es _todo._

Cuando se reduce a eso, Midoriya Izuku es una fuerza terrorífica a tener en cuenta.

El chico sonríe de nuevo, y es lo más inquietante que Toshinori haya visto en su vida.

"¿Bien?" Dice Izuku. "¿Que estan esperando?"

Shigaraki levanta una mano y señala con un dedo tembloroso. Para el registro, es un movimiento valiente para alguien en su situación, después de todo, solo lo están mirando _ocho fantasmas._

"Tú". La voz de Shigaraki vacila. "No eres humano, no puedes ser humano. Tú eres..."

"Un monstruo, sí, lo sé." Mientras lo dice, algo parpadea en los ojos de Izuku, algo así como dolor. Se ha ido un segundo después, reemplazado por otra sonrisa misteriosa, pero definitivamente había estado allí, y la sonrisa que usa ahora es definitivamente forzada. "Probablemente tengas razón. Pero si es..." Hace una pausa, buscando por un momento, "... Si ser así significa que puedo proteger a las personas que me importan, bueno... sí. Seré un monstruo"

Él levanta la cabeza.

"¿Y tú, Handy-Man?" Pregunta, su sonrisa se desvanece con la luz en sus ojos, y mira a Shigaraki con una expresión vacía y muerta. "¿ _Estás_ bien con ser un monstruo?"

 _Silencio._

Y luego, muchas cosas suceden a la vez.

Los disparos suenan por encima; la sangre sale a borbotones de varias heridas de bala en los brazos y las piernas de Shigaraki. Kurogiri se lanza a la refriega, cubre a Shigaraki con su puerta de disformidad y se dobla sobre sí mismo. Las balas se hunden en la niebla inofensivamente, y un segundo después, la puerta desaparece con Shigaraki.

Se fueron.

"... Así que corrieron después de todo", dice Izuku, mirando el espacio ahora vacío. Se ríe roncamente y niega con la cabeza, y cuando su voz regresa, es pequeña y frágil.

"... Y la gente me _llamó_ cobarde".

Toshinori hace una mueca. Su corazón da un vuelco. _Midoriya..._

Y luego considera los disparos y gira en la dirección de donde vinieron. No puede verlo muy bien, pero hay una banda de héroes pululando a la entrada de la USJ, listos para la batalla. También hay otros allí: estudiantes de la Clase 1-A que se reagruparon en el frente, más varios equipos de médicos. Un poco más cerca de él, Toshinori ve a Tsuyu, mirando hacia la entrada, con el cuerpo inerte de Izuku apoyándose contra ella.

Toshinori vuelve hacia el espíritu de Izuku. Las siete figuras a su alrededor acuden en masa, distorsionadas, pero ahora se están desvaneciendo, poco a poco. Él las mira por un momento, todavía aturdido con toda la situación.

Y luego, una de las figuras se vuelve hacia él.

No puede distinguir ninguna característica definitoria, por supuesto, es solo una forma borrosa, un _fantasma_ borroso y distorsionado, pero definitivamente lo está mirando. Un par de brillantes ojos amarillos, no muy diferentes a los de Kurogiri, encuentran los suyos.

La figura levanta una extremidad difusa, un brazo, y saluda.

Toshinori parpadea.

Y luego, las siete figuras se desvanecen en el aire como si nunca hubieran estado allí.

* * *

Izuku no sabe lo que pasó.

Bueno, sí, lo hace, vagamente, pero es más un concepto. Una mancha. Sabe lo que sucedió, lo que hizo; solo lo está pasando muy mal al intentar comprenderlo.

Él mira hacia abajo a sus manos. Su figura es tan vibrante como lo había sido hace un segundo, y sus pies aún están plantados firmemente en tierra firme.

 _Extraño,_ piensa, levantando la cabeza. _Eso nunca ha sucedido antes..._

"¡Joven Midoriya!"

La cabeza de Izuku se mueve rápidamente. All Might está parado allí, rodeado por una nube de humo; finalmente se quedó sin tiempo. Se ve peor por el desgaste, pero no está gravemente herido, e Izuku deja escapar un gran suspiro de alivio.

 _Eso es bueno…_

 _... lo hice a tiempo..._

Corre hacia su mentor, como un fantasma, por supuesto, y se detiene justo en frente de él. All Might lo mira fijamente durante un largo momento, e Izuku le devuelve la mirada, y luego, All Might extiende la mano, duda y agita el cabello de Izuku.

Es extraño, piensa Izuku, que sea capaz de _hacerlo_ en este momento.

All Might retira su mano. "Joven Midoriya... tu Quirk no tiene ningún sentido".

Izuku se ríe libremente, y piensa que es bueno poder reír después de lo que sucedió hoy. "Gracias", dice. "No estoy seguro de lo que pasó aquí... Quiero decir... todo _esto."_ Hace un gesto señalándose a sí mismo. "...Quiero decir..."

"Lo sé", dice All Might, asintiendo. "Lo solucionaremos, no te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que hay una explicación"

Izuku sonríe asintiendo.

"Oh-" All Might hace una pausa, frunciendo el ceño. "Te estás desvaneciendo".

"¿Yo...?" Izuku se mira a sí mismo. Parte de la vitalidad se está yendo, devolviéndolo a su forma normal, transparente y fantasmal. "Ya veo. Probablemente debería, ya sabes... encontrar mi cuerpo..."

"Has eso", dice Todo lo Poderoso. "Esperaré aquí por ahora. Ya no puedo mantener mi otra forma"

Izuku asiente. "Te tengo. ¡Bueno adiós!"

Él despega hacia Tsuyu. Sus pasos se sienten ligeros; en un segundo estará flotando de nuevo.

"Joven Midoriya".

Izuku se detiene y mira por encima del hombro. All Might le sonríe.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti, mi niño. Lo que hiciste requirió mucho coraje."

Izuku parpadea.

"¡Tú también!", Dice Izuku, y sin esperar una respuesta, gira y corre hacia Tsuyu y su cuerpo.

Cuando llega allí, vuelve a ser un fantasma completo, transparente e invisible. Sus pies ya no tocan el suelo; ha vuelto a flotar.

Hay un equipo de médicos que ya están colocando su cuerpo en una camilla; Tsuyu está parada junto a ellos, diciéndoles cómo sufrió las heridas, explicando que varias veces lo había golpeado contra el suelo el monstruo de Shigaraki. Izuku respira hondo (o, lo que él piensa que es un aliento, _es_ un fantasma) y se muerde el labio. Su cuerpo se ve... mal. Hay sangre en los lados de su rostro por cortes en la cabeza, su piel es fantasmalmente pálida _(irónico,_ piensa), y recuerda el agudo dolor que había sentido en sus costillas. Los médicos lo vendan por todos lados, pero aun así; la curación tomará tiempo, y hasta entonces, va a _doler._

Izuku duda, se arma a sí mismo y se desliza dentro de su cuerpo.

 _Quema_

Sus ojos se abren de golpe, su grito de dolor se corta por una fuerte inhalación de aliento. Los médicos notan que está despierto y se mueve más rápido ahora; alguien coloca una linterna en sus ojos, y alguien más dice algo sobre una máscara de oxígeno.

Todo gira y se vuelve borroso. Su estómago se quema y se retuerce con náuseas, y él gira la cabeza. Él se ahoga; su garganta arde, su boca sabe a metal

Oh.

Hay una salpicadura de rojo en la camilla que de otro modo sería blanca.

Eso es…

...Oh.

Eso es _sangre..._

No puede regístralo. Sabe lo que es, por supuesto, pero las cosas no se están fijando. Hay palabras a su alrededor; siente que está bajo el agua, le zumban los oídos y las voces están amortiguadas. Siente manos en su antebrazo; Tsuyu está allí, y su agarre es un buen anclaje a medida que el mundo a su alrededor se escapa. Algo es puesto sobre su boca y nariz, y luego se mueven. Las manos de Tsuyu se deslizan fuera de su brazo, y con eso es arrastrado por el dolor y la conmoción.

* * *

Cuando Tenya regresa, es con refuerzos de UA

Los héroes se dispersaron de inmediato, al igual que los médicos, y los ojos de Tenya escanean a los que están allí, buscando. La mayoría de sus compañeros de clase están al frente, siendo atendidos por unos pocos médicos; los héroes están reuniendo a los villanos inconscientes, atándoles las manos a las espaldas para ser enviados a la custodia policial a donde pertenecen.

"¡Iida!"

Tenya se da vuelta mientras Uraraka corre hacia él, mirándolo frenéticamente. Había pasado junto a ella (junto con Sero, Ashido y Shouji, y un Trece herido) en el camino, justo afuera de las puertas dobles de la UA. Un equipo de médicos está afuera ayudando a Trece ahora, y el héroe no parecía estar gravemente herido, lo que es algo bueno.

"Uraraka," dice Tenya fuertemente, pero no sin alivio. "Estás bien. Me alegro."  
Uraraka asiente. "Deku nos dio tiempo para escapar", le dice, pero su voz es espesa. "Iida, ¿tienes alguna idea de qué... qué pasó antes? ¿Con Deku?"

Tenya niega con la cabeza. "No tengo ni idea".

Y no lo hace, no lo _ha hecho,_ pero sabe que habrá tiempo para todo eso más tarde. Podrá preguntarle a Midoriya y con suerte obtener algunas respuestas; después de todo, hay una razón para todo lo que sucedió antes. Todavía no la conoce, pero definitivamente hay una.

"¡Oigan, ustedes dos!"

Tenya y Uraraka levantan la cabeza. Kirishima se detiene justo en frente de ellos, ni siquiera sin aliento.

"Me alegra ver que todavía están vivos", dice, y lo dice como si tratara de restarle importancia a la situación, pero no puede decidir cómo hacerlo. "Hombre, lo que no haría por uno de los chistes tontos de Midoriya justo ahora..." Se detiene abruptamente y mira alrededor por un momento o dos. "... Ahora que lo pienso... ¿dónde _está_ Midoriya?"

"Lo último que me dijo fue que se aseguraría de que todos los demás estuvieran a salvo", responde Uraraka, retorciéndose las manos. "¿Crees que... crees que está bien?"

"¡Estoy seguro de que está bien!", Dice Kirishima, y parece tan seguro de sí mismo que Tenya no puede evitar creerlo. "Quiero decir, es Midoriya del que estamos hablando, es duro. Todavía estoy tratando de averiguar cómo diablos llegó primero en el examen de ingreso, sin embargo..."

Tenya se tensa. Comparte una mirada de soslayo con Uraraka, que parece igual de incómoda.

"...Oh, mierda." Los ojos de Kirishima son amplios. "Me perdí algo grande, ¿verdad?"

"Grande" parece una subestimación, y su falta de respuesta es suficiente para Kirishima.

" _Maldición"._

"¡Fue genial!", Responde Uraraka de inmediato, y ahora hay luz en sus ojos, una luz que no estaba allí hace un segundo. Se calma a medida que avanza, pero el brillo no abandona sus ojos. "Fue realmente increíble. Deku... _él es_ realmente increíble. Siguió haciendo juegos de palabras con ese extraño villano de niebla"

"¡Genial!" Sonríe Kirishima. "Bueno, ese es nuestra Midoriya, supongo. Tendré que preguntarle sobre eso en algún momento..."

Un equipo de médicos aparece de repente, haciendo rodar una camilla con ellos, y Tenya siente que todo el aire es aspirado de sus pulmones a la vez. La voz de Kirishima se corta. Uraraka jadea bruscamente, y sus manos vuelan para cubrir su boca.

Ese es...

... Ese es _Midoriya._

Está inconsciente, y está más pálido de lo que Tenya lo ha visto alguna vez. Hay sangre en su cabeza, en su rostro, en su barbilla; hay una máscara de oxígeno sobre su boca y nariz y un pequeño tanque portátil en la camilla. Los médicos están frenéticos, se mueven con rapidez y precisión. Tsuyu está allí también, y tiene esta mirada embrujada en sus ojos, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

"Santa mierda", susurra Kirishima, mirando. "Santa... _mierda..."_

Tenya no puede apartar la mirada. Quiere hacerlo, realmente, pero no puede. Él solo mira; los médicos están hablando, y pronuncian palabras como "costillas" y "conmoción cerebral" y "aplastado", pero eso es todo. Quiere decirle algo a Uraraka y Kirishima, tal vez una palabra de consuelo o aliento pero no puede, no cuando el único pensamiento que pasa por su mente es

 _Todo lo que hice fue correr._

Él mira, observa, incapaz de hacer cualquier otra cosa, y todo lo que puede pensar es en el hecho de que abandonó a Midoriya. Midoriya le había dicho que se fuera, por supuesto, y Tenya no estaba dispuesto a discutir con él, no cuando sonaba tan serio y desesperado, pero al final, cuando llegó el momento,

 _Todo lo que hice fue correr._

Tsuyu desapareció hace un rato, no se da cuenta de eso hasta ahora. La ve hablando un poco con Ashido, pero no puede registrarlo exactamente.

 _Todo lo que hice fue correr._

Al final, mientras Midoriya y los demás se quedaron y lucharon...

 _... Todo lo que hice fue correr._

* * *

Ochako mira, comprendiendo pero no del todo aceptando. Hay sangre, está Deku, y hay vendas y _sangre,_ y su rostro se ve tan mal. Sus ojos están cerrados y su piel es pálida y hay _sangre_ y hay una máscara de oxígeno y hay médicos y personas hablando a su alrededor y hay conmoción, miedo y confusión porque _¿cómo puede suceder esto? ¿Cómo puede suceder esto? Esto no está sucediendo. No puede no puedo no puede no puedo-_

Kirishima pasa corriendo junto a ella inesperadamente, y ella lo sigue con las piernas entumecidas, aunque en realidad no se está moviendo en absoluto. Iida está a su lado, pero le toma más tiempo de lo que debería darse cuenta de eso.

Kirishima se arrodilla, y Iida y Ochako se arrodillan a su lado. Es Kirishima quien se mueve primero, extendiendo la mano y cerrando sus manos alrededor de la pálida de Deku. Y luego Iida cierra sus propias manos alrededor de Kirishima, y Ochako lo sigue. Ella está temblando.

"Espera, amigo". La voz de Kirishima es pesada. _"Quédate aquí"_

Deku no responde. Sus ojos están cerrados y la sangre se destaca en su cara pálida, y está muy _mal,_ porque Deku siempre está tan lleno de vida y luz y ahora está _quieto,_ está _demasiado quieto._ Ochako siente un deseo sofocante de sollozar y gritar, pero no puede emitir ningún sonido. Sus ojos están secos. Todavía no ha _hecho clic._

Ella no _quiere_ que haga clic.

 _Todo lo que hice fue correr._

Los médicos vuelven y se ven obligados a dejarlo ir.

 _Todo lo que hice fue correr._

Los médicos se llevan a Deku.

 _Todo lo que hice fue correr._

Cuando las lágrimas llegan, no tienen piedad.

* * *

Izuku está ardiendo.

Siente que hay brasas dentro de él, quemándolo por dentro. No se parece a nada que haya sentido antes, es una sensación dolorosa, insoportable y _abrasadora_ que lo deja incapacitado para respirar y queriendo gritar.

Sin embargo, no grita. No puede gritar. No tiene el aliento para hacerlo.

Se pregunta si se está muriendo. Si esto es como se siente morir. Tiene que ser así, no hay forma de que pueda _sobrevivir_ y sentirse de esta manera. No parece posible.

 _"Oye._ _Chico._ _Aún no estás muerto"_

Es la voz de una mujer. Izuku no la reconoce. Pero, en medio de la bruma ardiente y la niebla del dolor, cree que siente algo moverse dentro de su pecho, algo mucho más suave y frio. Casi confortante.

 _"Estás muy cerca, pero aún no estás muerto"._

Izuku traga y aprieta sus ojos. _No quiero morir._ Probablemente sea la primera vez que lo piensa. _No quiero morir_ _No quiero morir_

 _"Sí, sé que no._ _No vas a hacerlo._ _Eres mucho más duro de lo que la gente te acredita, ¿lo sabías?_ _Tienes un espíritu fuerte, estarás bien"_

Izuku no está seguro de si es literal o no, pero le duele demasiado como para pensarlo mucho.

 _"... Lo estás haciendo bien, pequeño, solo sigue luchando._ _Hay gente esperando por ti._ _No quieres decepcionarlos, ¿verdad?_ _Arriesgaste tanto para salvarlos"_

Izuku nunca se detiene a pensar con quién exactamente está hablando o cómo puede hacerlo. En este momento, herido, confundido y _asustado,_ se aferrará a cualquier fuente de consuelo que pueda obtener.

 _"Vas a estar bien, solo aguanta, ¿está bien?"_

No hay nada que vea u oiga que indique que el hablante se ha desvanecido; solo la sensación de soledad que regresa le dice que ella se fue. Él quiere llamarla, pedirle que se quede con él, pero no lo hace. Una ola de cansancio antinatural lo abruma y suelta su conciencia.

Pero, justo antes de que lo arrastren, un nombre llega a su mente.

 _Nana Shimura._

No tiene idea de dónde vino el nombre o por qué le vino a la cabeza. No conoce ese nombre, pero en algún lugar, en el fondo de su mente, siente que debería.

* * *

 _"No puedo creerte"._

"Lo sé", dice Toshinori.

"Insoportable jabalí, ¿cómo _no_ podrías _decirme algo como esto?"_

"Lo sé". Se siente entumecido.

"¡No me 'conoces'!", Reprende furiosamente Recovery Girl. "Si lo _sabiar,_ _¿por qué no lo mencionaste antes?"_

Toshinori no sabe cómo responder. "El chico no... no está cómodo con eso", dice, y suena como una estúpida excusa, incluso para él mismo. "Él no... No pensé que saldría así..."

Nadie lo hizo. Ni siquiera Izuku.

"¡¿Ah, así que _casualmente_ te olvidaste de decirme que el chico puede _expulsar a su fantasma?!",_ grita Recovery Girl, no demasiado fuerte, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar su atención. "¿¡Qué te hizo pensar que era una buena idea!?"

"No lo sé. Lo siento."

No sabe realmente con quien se está disculpando, pero siente cada vez menos que es Recovery Girl.

Izuku está inconsciente. Ha estado inconsciente durante el último día. Sus heridas no son lo suficientemente graves como para llevarlo a un hospital, pero aún son serias; todavía tiene oxígeno, y tiene gasas alrededor de la cabeza y pequeñas tiritas en los cortes en la cara. Debajo de su camisa, sus costillas están vendadas, y una aguja intravenosa está enterrada debajo de la piel de su muñeca.

Parece extraño: Toshinori se enfrascó en un combate con un monstruo específicamente diseñado para matarlo y, sin embargo, todas sus heridas sanaron el día que las recibió. Las heridas de Izuku, sin embargo, apenas se han curado.

"... ¿Qué se hizo a sí mismo para que esto suceda?", Le pregunta Recovery Girl. El regaño se ha ido de su tono (o, al menos, algo de eso), y ya no parece enojada, simplemente... cansada. Triste. "¿Qué _pasó?"_

"... Para ser completamente honesto contigo..." La voz de Toshinori es pesada, y casi no se siente como la suya. "... No sé lo que _hizo_. La joven Asui mencionó que fue atacado por el Nomu de Shigaraki, lo que explica sus costillas y su cabeza, pero..."

Esa es la cosa. Las costillas rotas y una conmoción cerebral menor no serían suficientes para mantener a Izuku inconsciente de esta manera. El Quirk de Recovery Girl trabaja rápido; si una conmoción cerebral fuera el único problema, Izuku estaría despierto en este momento.

Pero no lo está.

"Su vida está fuera de peligro ahora", dice Recovery Girl, y Toshinori siente un poco del peso en su pecho lo abandona, aunque solo un poco. "Supongo que se recuperará por completo dentro de una semana, pero... Toshinori, lo que se hizo a sí mismo, es... esto no es una broma. Su vida está segura _ahora,_ pero... estaba cerca. Estaba demasiado cerca"

El aire se ha ido de sus pulmones. Todo se siente tan... _surrealista._

"¿Puedes... decirme exactamente qué es lo que se hizo a sí mismo?"

Recovery Girl asiente con rigidez. "Primero que nada, su ritmo cardíaco cayó peligrosamente, y... su respiración era... apenas estaba respirando. Es mejor ahora, pero, lo que sea que haya hecho... lo dañó. No sé la mitad de lo que me gustaría saber sobre el Quirk de este chico, y hasta que lo haga, no hay mucho más que pueda decir"

Toshinori asiente con fuerza. "Los padres del niño", dice, cualquier cosa que lo distraiga de lo que está justo frente a él es buena. "¿Han sido contactados?"

"Hablé con la madre del niño hace un tiempo", responde Recovery Girl. "Debería estar aquí en cualquier momento..."

La puerta golpea la pared detrás de ellos, y cae una mujer con cabello verde vibrante y ojos a juego.

El parecido es asombroso. Toshinori sabe quién es antes incluso de presentarse.

(En realidad, ella no se presenta a sí misma, se sostiene antes de caer y corre a través de la habitación hacia la cama de la enfermería donde yace Izuku).

Él la oye sollozar, escucha sus consolados mantras de "Está bien" y "estás bien" mientras le quita el pelo a Izuku de la cara, y Toshinori se da vuelta, sintiendo que está invadiendo un momento especial entre madre e hijo.

Termina antes de lo que espera.

"¿¡Qué le pasó!?" Inko llora, y está dirigido a Toshinori y Recovery Girl.

"Está agotado", dice Recovery Girl. "Espero que recobre la conciencia en cualquier momento, pero-"

"¡Eso no explica _lo que sucedió!"_ , Dice Inko, y ahora parece más enojada que triste. "Dijiste que hubo un ataque de villanos, y dijiste... _c-cómo..."_

Probablemente sea una cosa estúpida, pero Toshinori lo hace de todos modos.

"Es mi culpa", dice, y Recovery Girl e Inko lo miran de inmediato. "Lo que le paso a Mido- Izuku. Es mi culpa. Asumo toda la responsabilidad"

Recovery Girl abre la boca, pero no dice nada. Inko se vuelve hacia él por completo, con los puños cerrados temblando a los costados.

"Eres All Might".

No es una pregunta. Ella no pregunta por su apariencia, no se confunde en lo más mínimo. Ella sabe quién es él, tal como él la reconoció.

El asiente. "Sí", dice. "Soy-"

La bofetada es una sorpresa, pero probablemente no debería serlo.

Toshinori se estremece, pero no vacila. Ha recibido cosas peores, pero eso es todo. No es nada.

"¿¡Qué es esto, entonces!?" Inko pregunta, y sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas. Ya no puede decir si está enojada, asustada o triste, tal vez sean las tres. "¿¡A qué tipo de cosas fue arrastrado Izuku!? ¡¿Qué le _pasó_?!"

"Él y sus compañeros de clase fueron atacados", dice Toshinori. No está irritado, en absoluto. Realmente no sabe lo que está sintiendo en este momento. "Yo... lo siento-"

 _"¿¡Qué bien hace eso ahora!?"_ Inko exige, y los dientes de Toshinori se juntan. "'Lo siento' no..." Se detiene, se atraganta. "¡L-Lo siento no ayuda a mi hijo! Él es mi _hijo, ¿_ te das cuenta de eso?, ¿no?"

"Si, lo hago. Lo si-"

"¡Si te disculpas _una vez más-!"_

"¡Basta!" Recovery Girl interviene, y el argumento (si realmente puedes llamarlo argumento) finaliza de inmediato. "¡Esto es una enfermería! ¿Quieres que el chico pueda descansar y recuperarse?, ¿verdad? ¡Si se van a gritar el uno al otro, háganlo afuera!

No parece una sugerencia. El silencio cubre la habitación como una espesa nube... silencio sepulcral, Izuku diría si estuviera consciente.

No se da cuenta hasta ahora, pero realmente, _realmente_ extraña los chistes del chico.

 _Lo siento,_ es todo lo que Toshinori puede pensar, tanto para Inko como para Izuku. _Lo siento._

 _Lo siento._

 _Lo siento._

* * *

"Lo siento."

Toshinori se da vuelta para mirar a Inko, confundido. Están sentados en un banco al lado de la puerta de la enfermería, donde decidieron continuar la conversación mientras Recovery Girl volvía a tratar a Izuku.

"... ¿Por qué te disculpas?", Pregunta Toshinori.

Inko niega con la cabeza. "No debería haberte gritado así", dice ella, "O abofetearte..."

"Créanme, me lo merecía".

"-No, no lo hacías. No estaba pensando, solo estaba..."

"No tienes que disculparte", dice Toshinori. "No hiciste nada malo".

"Todavía no debería haberte gritado", Inko dice pesadamente. "Sé que te preocupas por Izuku. Tú eres..." Ella retuerce sus manos "...También estás preocupado por él. Yo... sé que lo estas. Yo solo, Izuku, él..." Hace una pausa; por solo un momento, un poco de luz brilla en sus ojos. "Él es lo único que me importa en este mundo. E-Él es mi hijo, y yo... yo... yo-yo solo..."

"No tienes que explicarte, lo entiendo".

Inko asiente con rigidez. "Quiero ser solidaria", dice ella. "Quiero que pueda seguir su sueño y convertirse en un héroe, pero... es... me asusta. Es... Siempre me ha asustado"

Toshinori mira hacia otro lado. "Sí", dice. "La vida de un héroe no es... no es segura..."

"N-No, eso es... bueno, eso es parte de eso, pero eso no es realmente lo que quiero decir".

Toshinori se vuelve hacia ella otra vez. Ella mira para otro lado.

"Es su Quirk", dice Inko. "Su poder, su... su 'Disociación'. Eso me asusta. Nunca... Nunca olvidaré la primera vez que lo hizo. Él tenía... tenía cuatro años, y... y era lo más aterrador que jamás había visto, él solo... _cayo"_

Toshinori escucha, comprendiendo. La primera vez que Izuku se dejó caer frente a él, también se había sentido profundamente conmocionado. No tiene idea de lo que sentiría una madre y por su hijo de cuatro años.

"Eso... ese tipo de cosas se te pega", continúa Inko. "Y-Y tampoco me gusta que se rompa los huesos, no me gusta que vuelva a casa con hondas o muletas, pero... pero está llegando a casa, inmóvil. Su Quirk, con el que nació... puede..." Se detiene y arrastra un largo y estremecedor aliento. "Puede hacerle _esto_ , y... si se empuja a sí mismo, como sé que lo hará, yo... yo no sé lo que es capaz de hacerle".

Toshinori no tiene idea de qué decir. Él está de acuerdo; Izuku es imprudente y obstinado, y le importan demasiado los demás y piensa demasiado poco sobre sí mismo. Después de lo que Toshinori vio a Izuku en la USJ... sabe que no hay _nada que_ el chico no haría cuando se trata de salvar a la gente que ama.

Absolutamente _nada_ que no haría.

Y ese pensamiento es _aterrador._

"Así que tú eres... All Might", dice Inko, un cambio abrupto de tema, y Toshinori se alegra por ello.

"Si ese soy yo."

Ella lo mira por un momento. "Tú eres..."

Toshinori no miente. "Sufrí una lesión en una pelea hace unos seis años que me debilitó. Cuando no estoy trabajando como héroe, bueno..." Se hace un gesto vago. "...Este soy yo."

Inko asiente. Supone, en cualquier otra situación, estaría más conmocionada de lo que parece. Excepto que, en este momento, Izuku definitivamente está en la vanguardia de su mente, lo que significa que todo lo demás tiene menor prioridad.

Inko abre la boca para decir algo más, pero los pasos retumbantes y resonantes tragan lo que sea que estuvo a punto de decir.

Kirishima, Uraraka e Iida corren por el pasillo, con los ojos abiertos y frenéticos. Se detienen en seco delante del banco y giran hacia Inko y Toshinori.

Es Inko quien habla primero, cuando nadie más lo hace. "O-Oh, hola", dice, poniéndose de pie. Toshinori hace lo mismo a su lado. "U-ustedes... deben ser amigos de Izuku".

Los tres estudiantes se miran unos a otros brevemente, luego se vuelven hacia Inko.

"Sí", dice Kirishima. "Quiero decir... solo lo hemos conocido por un par de días, pero..."

"Está bien", dice Inko, y sonríe suavemente. "Me ha dicho mucho sobre ustedes tres, creo, es decir, si son Kirishima, Iida y Uraraka".

"S-sí, e-eso es... somos nosotros", dice Uraraka, girando su zapato en el suelo. "Y-Y... y debe ser, la mama de De- quiero decir, Midoriya".

Inko asiente. "Esa soy yo", dice ella.

"Entonces, tú eres..." Kirishima levanta un dedo hacia Toshinori, pareciendo confundido. "¿Eres su...?"

"Es un amigo de la familia", interrumpe Inko, y ella lo dice de manera tan simple y natural que es imposible discutir.

"Yagi Toshinori", dice Toshinori, cree que está bien que sepan su nombre, teniendo en cuenta que no saben que él es All Might. "No dudes en llamarme Toshinori".

Iida toma un respiro. "En ese caso..." Él da un paso adelante y se inclina humildemente ante los dos. "Lo siento", dice. "Yo... tenía el deber de proteger a Midoriya, no solo como presidente de la clase sino también como su amigo, y... y fallé. Lo siento."

"Lo siento, también", dice Kirishima, y se inclina de la misma manera. Uraraka se apresura a seguir su ejemplo.

"N-No, n-no hagan eso", dice Inko de inmediato, y los tres la miran confundidos pero escuchando. "Por favor, no lo haga. Si realmente son amigos de Izuku, no le va a gustar que se culpen a sí mismo. Sé que es difícil, pero por _favor_ , no lo hagas. Si Izuku supiera que están haciendo eso, lo pondría muy triste"

Toshinori no está completamente seguro de por qué, pero tiene la sensación de que no está dirigido solo a Iida, Uraraka y Kirishima.

* * *

Su mente está llena de niebla.

Se siente confundido, y no está absolutamente seguro de nada, excepto que hay dolor. Está embotado, probablemente esté tomando algún tipo de medicamento, en ese caso, pero todavía está allí, y duele.

Realmente no puede pensar en nada. No sabe dónde está y no sabe qué está pasando. Sin embargo, duele, _duele_ _mucho,_ y bajo su confusión, simplemente se siente extremadamente _perdido._

Quiere despertarse. Quiere salir de lo que sea que sea esta neblina, pero no está seguro de poder hacerlo. Sin embargo, lo quiere, lo quiere desesperadamente. Quiere abrir los ojos, quiere ver a sus amigos, los extraña, los extraña mucho...

 _"Eres muy duro, sabes"._

 _"Espera, chico._ _Lo estás haciendo genial."_

 _"Tienes un largo camino por delante, pero has tenido un gran comienzo._ _Sigue adelante."_

 _"Estás bien ahora._ _Los salvaste, los salvaste a todos"_

 _"Seguro que hiciste correr a esos villanos, muchacho._ _Fue increíble._ _Diez de cada diez mirarían de nuevo"_

 _"Tus amigos están a salvo ahora, gracias a ti"._

 _"Está bien descansar si quieres"._

Él no reconoce ninguna de las voces, pero... está extrañamente _bien._ No las _escucha_ tanto como las _siente_ , si eso tiene sentido, los siente en su mente y en su corazón, y no los conoce, pero son reconfortantes. No está inquieto o asustado.

De alguna manera, abre sus ojos. Su visión es borrosa, y escucha un zumbido sordo y un _goteo_ silencioso y constante, _goteo, goteo._ Parece que está en la enfermería, a juzgar por la astilla que puede ver a través de sus ojos medio cerrados.

Su campana está en la mesa auxiliar, sentada allí como si lo estuviese esperando, y levanta una mano. Su brazo se siente como plomo, pero no importa; él se acerca, y tan pronto como sus dedos rígidos se cierran alrededor de su campana, la tira hacia sí mismo.

No se la pone, por supuesto, él solo... se aferra a ella. El metal frío es otra ancla, algo que encuentra que anhela bastante a menudo. La campana es un ancla, un recordatorio: tiene amigos esperándolo.

Cierra nuevamente los ojos, sintiéndose menos perdido y más seguro de lo que se sintió en mucho, mucho tiempo.

No está seguro de por qué lo piensa o de a quién quiere decírselo, pero, _gracias,_ piensa, y lo piensa desde el fondo de su corazón.

Las respuestas vienen de inmediato. Siete de ellas. 

_"De nada, niño"._

 _"¿Qué quieres decir?_ _Hiciste todo eso tú solo"_

 _"Eres valiente._ _¿Viste como lanzaste a ese villano de niebla?_ _Eso no tuvo precio."_

 _"No hay problema._ _Aun así creo que eres demasiado imprudente._ _Tengo que trabajar en subir tu autoestima"._

 _"Tienes el corazón de un verdadero héroe, eso es seguro"._

 _"Ve y duerme por ahora, ¿está bien?"_

 _"Nos has hecho orgullosos, pequeño"._

Izuku sonríe cansadamente y deja que el cansancio lo arrastre nuevamente. Sus dedos permanecen cerrados alrededor de la campana.


	9. Take a Break!

"Take a Break!" from Hamilton

 _Just take a break._

La próxima vez que Izuku se despierta, puede formar pensamientos coherentes, lo cual es nuevo; no ha podido hacer eso por bastante tiempo.

Abre los ojos y parpadea. Se siente adormecido y no totalmente _allí,_ un dolor de cabeza le golpea las sienes, pero no está mal. El dolor que siente ahora no es nada comparado con el dolor que había sentido antes; puede soportarlo.

Todavía tiene la campana en su mano y la aprieta por si acaso. El metal es sólido. Puede sentirlo.

Está vivo.

Toma un respiro, se cubre de acero y se sienta. Un dolor ardiente le atraviesa las costillas, hace una mueca y envuelve un brazo alrededor de su cintura, pero pasa rápidamente. Por un momento, se sienta allí y respira; luego, levanta las manos y coloca la gargantilla alrededor de su cuello otra vez.

Baja las manos y echa un vistazo a la habitación. La máscara de oxígeno ya no está alrededor de su rostro; hay un suero por goteo junto a la cama, junto a una mesa auxiliar. En la mesa auxiliar hay un paquete vacío de algo _(analgésicos,_ piensa Izuku, _algo que Recovery Girl puso en el IV)_ y su teléfono.

Él toma el último y abre la pantalla de inicio. Docenas de mensajes le saltan a la vez; todos son de la misma persona

All Might.

Izuku los mira por un largo momento, luego, desbloquea el teléfono y ve los mensajes. Algunos de los textos son de ayer; un par es del día anterior a eso; la mayoría son de hoy.

 **All Might.  
La joven Uraraka me dio un libro.  
No pude dejar de leerlo.**

Izuku mira el mensaje por un largo momento.

Y luego se da cuenta.

Eso es…

... Eso es una _broma._

Él sonríe y se desplaza un poco más.

 **All Might.  
¿Cómo acceden los árboles a la computadora?** **  
Ellos inician sesión**

Oh _wow._

 **All Might.** **  
¿Cómo llamas un abrelatas roto?** **  
Un no puede abridor.**

Hay más de ellos, muchísimos más: Izuku se ríe de algunos, gime y pone los ojos en blanco ante los demás, pero los ama a todos. Sin embargo, está sorprendido por la gran cantidad de ellos, cuando finalmente los supera (y es un privilegio), las bromas se detienen y hay algunos mensajes finales.

 _Estos fueron enviados hace unos minutos,_ se da cuenta, luego comienza a leer.

 **All Might** **  
No soy tan bueno en esto como tú.** **  
Me refiero a aclarar situaciones como esta.** **  
Creo que estoy demasiado preocupado para hacer eso de verdad.**

Izuku frunce el ceño. Y luego, desliza los dedos por la pantalla y, tan pronto como termina de escribir, lo envía.

 **Izuku Midoriya** **  
HEY, EL TIPO NO ESTÁ MUERTO** **  
ESTO ES CORRECTO, NO LO ESTOY** **  
LA MUERTE PENSÓ QUE ME PODRÍA MANEJAR,**  
 **PERO SE ENFERMO POR MIS BROMAS RAPIDAS** **  
ASÍ QUE AHORA ESTOY AQUÍ: D: D: D** **  
¿QUE PASA?**

No está seguro de cómo quiere abordar esto, pero... no quiere que las cosas sigan como están ahora. Ya no quiere que las personas se preocupen por él, quiere que puedan reírse y sonreír nuevamente.

Así que.

 **Izuku Midoriya** **  
Si realmente quisieras aclarar una situación** **  
no te olvides de traer una linterna!** **: D: D: D** **  
Ayyyyy** **  
... HEY ¿POR QUÉ NO HAY EMOJI DE DEDO PISTOLA?** **  
oh espera espera** **  
[ ]** **  
POR QUE PUEDO HACER ESTO :D**

No hay respuesta No está seguro de cuándo All Might _obtendrá_ alguno de estos mensajes, pero no importa; Izuku sigue adelante. Es agradable poder enviar mensajes de texto a su mentor.

Es bueno estar _vivo._

 **Izuku Midoriya** **  
Hola, encontré algunos emojis geniales.** **  
[ ] [ ] [ ]** **  
sea Shigaraki** **  
tengo que -hand-it para clavar su retrato** **  
* insertar dedos de pistola *** **  
¿Por qué Shigaraki cruzó la calle?** **  
Porque no hizo que Kurogiri lo distorsionara allí.** **  
* dedos de pistola parte 2 *** **  
Voy a seguir haciendo esto hasta que respondas.** **  
No me molestes ~**

 **Izuku Midoriya** **  
[ ]** **  
Oh mira, es Recovery Girl** **  
Espera** **  
[ ]** **  
Ahora es Recovery Girl.** **  
[ _crossbones]** **  
Y este seré yo.** **  
Cuando Recovery Girl vuelva.**

 **Izuku Midoriya** **  
Hombre, me siento como un tablón de madera.** **  
Aburrido.** **  
:) :) :) :) :)** **  
****_Madera,_** **¿lo crees?** **  
**_Ayyyy._

Está escribiendo algo más _("Me_ clavé _esa broma")_ cuando la puerta golpea la pared a la derecha de él, y su cabeza gira. Casi deja caer su teléfono en estado de shock, buscando a tientas durante un momento o hasta que vuelva a agarrarlo con seguridad.

All Might en su verdadera forma están de pie en la puerta, respirando como si hubiera corrido todo el camino hasta allí. Él tiene un teléfono en una mano, su otra mano presionada sobre la puerta.

Izuku sonríe y levanta la mano en un signo de paz brevemente. "¡Heya!", Dice, y luego deja caer su mano. "Mucho tiempo sin verte, supongo". Cierra los ojos y ríe tembloroso, frotándose la parte posterior del cuello con la mano libre. "Quiero decir, no te he visto en un tiempo, pero probablemente me has visto. Lamento preocuparte..."

Los brazos de All Might rodean sus hombros de repente, y los ojos de Izuku se abren de golpe, las palabras se atascan en un nudo repentino en su garganta. Por un largo momento, él no dice nada.

"... Estoy bien", dice Izuku, entumecido. "Yo-yo estoy realmente-"

"Me asustaste", dice All Might. "Realmente, _realmente_ me asustaste, niño. Solo..." Los brazos alrededor de los hombros de Izuku se tensan. "...Déjame tener esto, ¿de acuerdo?"

"...Bien."

Él no se mueve por un momento largo. Y luego abraza a su mentor y esconde su cara en su hombro, sus ojos ardiendo con lágrimas.

Se quedan así por mucho tiempo.

Y entonces,

"Sabes", dice Izuku, "En realidad, una compañía de limpieza de ventanas me ofreció un trabajo. Sin embargo, fue raro, porque querían contratar mi fantasma"

"... ¿A dónde vas con esto?"

"Bueno, los rechacé. De todos modos, no era algo que pudiera verme a mí mismo haciendo"

Hay una pausa.

All Might no gime ni suspira, solo abraza a Izuku con más fuerza. "Realmente, _realmente extrañe_ eso".

"¿Qué? ¿Mis chistes?"

"Sí."

"... Lo tomo como mi autorización para bombardearte con ellos".

"No tengo objeciones".

Izuku suelta una risa temblorosa. "Wow, debes haber estado realmente preocupado"

"Lo estaba."

Tal vez es la forma en que lo dijo, o simplemente lo sencillas que fueron las palabras, pero los dientes de Izuku se unen de inmediato.

"...Estoy bien."

"Lo estás _ahora,_ pero... no lo estabas".

Izuku se muerde el labio.

Y luego, él se separa del abrazo. No está seguro de estar listo para dejarlo ir y tampoco cree que All Might lo este, pero siente que, en este momento, tiene que hacerlo.

"Estoy bien", dice, mirando a All Might a los ojos. "No lo estaba antes, pero estoy bien ahora. Estoy bien."

All Might no se ve del todo convencido e Izuku supone que tiene todo el derecho a no estarlo, pero asiente.

"... De todas formas..." All Might levanta el taburete de Recovery Girl y toma asiento. "...¿Cómo te sientes?"

Izuku toma aliento y lo deja salir de prisa. "Han sido un par de días ásperos. Quiero decir, supongo que... me siento mejor que antes. Tengo un dolor de cabeza y todo es algo... flojo, supongo, pero estoy mejor ".

All Might asiente rígidamente. "Sí... yo, ahí... conocí a tu madre..."

Izuku lo mira, con los ojos muy abiertos. Piensa en su madre, protectora y severa, y las palabras que inmediatamente salen de su boca son: _"¿Y todavía estás vivo?"_

Él no quiso decirlo, pero All Might no se da cuenta, y se frota la parte posterior de su cuello torpemente por un momento o dos. "Bueno... ella _me_ _abofeteó_ "

 _"En serio."_

"Si ella lo hizo. Estaba extremadamente preocupada por ti, muchacho"

Izuku mira hacia otro lado, mordiéndose el labio. "Mi madre, ella es, ahh... ella es muy protectora conmigo", dice. "Quiero decir, no es algo malo, yo solo..." juguetea con la manta por un segundo o dos, tratando de pensar qué decir.

"Está bien", dice All Might. "No estoy enojado, créeme. Ella tenía todo el derecho de hacer lo que hizo. Oh-" Levanta la vista de repente, como si acabara de recordar algo importante. "Quería decirte que tus compañeros están bien. Preocupados por ti, como todos, pero no sufrieron daños corporales"

Izuku deja escapar un suspiro de alivio. "E-Eso está bien-" Y luego, se detiene. Sus ojos se abren. "E-espera, Aizawa", dice, tambaleándose hacia delante, con _terror_ vertiginoso inundándolo "Aizawa-sensei y Trece, ellos-"

"Cálmate, cálmate, están bien", dice All Might inmediatamente, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Izuku. "Están bien. Ambos están recibiendo tratamiento en el hospital en este momento, van a estar bien"

Izuku deja escapar otro suspiro de alivio, esta vez más largo y más profundo. "Eso es... eso está bien", dice. "Me alegro…"

Por un momento, piensa en Aizawa. Había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que Kurogiri hiriera gravemente a Trece, pero no había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que el Nomu aplastara la cara de Aizawa contra el suelo. Cuando lo piensa -cuando recuerda el _crujido_ nauseabundo y la sangre que siguió- su estómago da un vuelco, por lo que trata de olvidarlo rápidamente.

Él no puede, no completamente. No cree que algún día pueda.

"Nos diste a todos un susto serio, niño", dice All Might e Izuku acepta con gusto el cambio de tema. "Me alegra que estés bien. Todos lo estamos"

Niño. All Might lo llamo "niño". Hace que Izuku piense en otra cosa, en _alguien_ más, en una persona que no conoce pero con la que se siente increíblemente familiar.

"Hey, All Might, erm... esto... esto podría parecer una pregunta salida de la nada, pero... ¿conoces a alguien llamada Nana Shimura?"

La cabeza de All Might se mueve como una bala, en realidad es toda la respuesta que Izuku necesita. "Mi niño, ¿cómo... _cómo conoces ese nombre?"_

"B-Bien... Yo..." Ahora que lo piensa, parece una locura. "P-Probablemente no vayas a creerme-"

"Lo haré"

"Quiero decir, suena loco incluso para mí", dice Izuku. "Apenas yo lo creo, solo-"

"Midoriya, Nana Shimura fue mi predecesora".

Los ojos de Izuku se abren de par en par, y él mira, entendiendo pero no computando. "E-Ella era... ella es-"

"Ella... ella es una persona real que vivió, y... ella es una persona real que murió", dice All Might, y hay una pesadez en su tono, pero es rápido para dejar eso atrás y continuar. "El mundo nunca supo su nombre, mi niño, nunca. ¿Cómo lo hiciste tú?"

La lengua de Izuku se siente demasiado grande para su boca. Su cabeza está girando. Nana Shimura. El predecesor de All Might. Ella está _muerta_

"A-Antes", dice Izuku, y busca las palabras en su prisa por escupirlas. "C-Cuando estaba, quiero decir, creo que me estaba muriendo-"

(No se pierde la mueca de dolor de All Might, pero tampoco hace ningún comentario al respecto).

"-La escuché, en mi cabeza," continúa Izuku. "O-O, quiero decir, en mi pecho, no lo sé. Todo fue bastante confuso, realmente no lo entendí, pero... "

"Tu..." All Might se ve tan conmocionado como se siente Izuku. "... Hablaste con ella".

Izuku asiente. "Ella, y... y algunos otros. Creo que creo que había siete de ellos, incluida ella. Sí, siete. Estaban hablando el uno sobre el otro, p-pero yo…"

Él para.

Siete.

Nunca antes había hecho la conexión.

Siete figuras que sin saberlo había convocado en USJ.

Siete voces dentro de él, sentidas más que escuchadas.

Siete personas.

Siete titulares.

Siete personas reales que vivieron y murieron.

"... Estás bromeando." Las palabras están fuera de su boca antes de registrarse. "Estás _bromeando._ Eso significa... One For All, los titulares previos, e-ellos... quieres decir... yo puedo..."

All Might solo lo mira. Es difícil leer su cara.

"... Midoriya, mi chico... _tu Quirk no tiene ningún sentido"._

La mente de Izuku está en blanco. "Créeme, lo sé".

"¿Aun puedes hablar con ellos? ¿Ahora?" All Might pregunta. "Quiero decir, ¿hay alguna manera de que puedas? _,_ o-"

"No tengo _idea",_ dice Izuku, bajando la voz a una especie de susurro. "Quiero decir, podría intentar, supongo-"

"No, no, espera", le dice All Might, extendiendo la mano y colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Izuku. "Si ellos no te hablan, espera. No te esfuerces demasiado pronto"

Oh si. Esa es probablemente una buena idea.

Es difícil pensar en esto, el dolor de cabeza de Izuku sube un poco, por lo que trata de no pensar demasiado en ello. "Así que... los fantasmas que convoqué en USJ, esos fueron... esos fueron los titulares anteriores de One For All"

All Might asiente. También parece ansioso por pasar a otro tema. "Sí. Supongo que tiene sentido: One For All es poder crudo, y cuando se combina con otros Quirks, los fortalece. Creo que eso es lo que sucedió antes: One For All mejoró tu propio Quirk"

Izuku asiente. Ya lo había asumido "Así que, por eso, en el autobús", dice Izuku, "En el camino a USJ.-pasamos por un túnel, y todos comenzaron a enloquecer por mis ojos".

"Oh. ¿Porque brillan? "

"Sí, espera, ¿lo has notado?"

"No son muy brillantes, pero es difícil pasarlo por alto".

"Bueno, según ellos, fue un 'resplandor bastante brillante' en el autobús", dice Izuku. "Todos comenzaron a gritar".

"Oh, bueno, si es parte de Desasociar, entonces sí, One For All definitivamente lo hizo más fuerte".

Izuku suspira. "Estupendo. Siempre he querido tener linternas en vez de ojos"

"No pueden ser _tan brillantes"._

"Lo sé, estoy exagerando. ¿Sabes cómo dicen las personas 'ojos brillantes y cola tupida'? Quizás sea solo que me tome demasiado en serio todo ese asunto de "ojos brillantes".

"..."

"... Lo siento, volviendo al tema", dice Izuku, "¿cómo crees... quiero decir, los titulares anteriores... cómo los convoqué? Y... ¿por qué...?" Se mira brevemente a sí mismo, recuerda haber sentido que lo quemaban vivo. "... ¿Por qué me dolió así?"

"Tengo... una teoría", responde All Might. "Puede ser correcto o no, pero es una teoría".

"¿Bien?"

"One For All es un Quirk físico", dice All Might, "Pero también es un Quirk extremadamente espiritual. Tus pensamientos, tus sentimientos... son elementos cruciales cuando se trata de ejercer el poder. Sin embargo, cuando no eres _parte_ de tu cuerpo, pierdes ese aspecto 'físico' de One For All y te queda solo la parte espiritual de el"

Izuku asiente. Hasta ahora tiene sentido.

"Ahora dime, niño", prosigue All Might, "¿qué se siente? ¿Invocarlos?"

"No lo hice a propósito", responde Izuku, volviéndose torpemente. "Quiero decir, yo solo... quería salvar a todos. No quería que muriera nadie, así que... solo... comencé a correr, y luego sentí esto... esta extraña oleada de poder, supongo. Algo así como-"

Él se congela. En ese momento, todo hace clic.

"... Más o menos como me siento... cuando uso One For All".

All Might asiente. "Exactamente", dice. "Joven Midoriya, creo que... cuando usas One For All como un fantasma en lugar de como una persona física... eso es lo que sucede. En lugar de ser fortalecido físicamente, te fortaleces espiritualmente, y eres capaz de atraer a las siete almas de las personas que vinieron antes de ti... las siete almas de aquellos que llevaron este poder ante ti..."

Izuku mira sus manos por un largo, largo tiempo.

 _"... ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el del Quirk raro?"_ , Pregunta desesperadamente, más para sí mismo que nada. "Entonces, espera, si uso One For All como un fantasma, invoca a los usuarios anteriores, entonces... la reacción física..."

"Es como romper tus huesos en tu cuerpo físico", dice All Might. "Si convocas a los siete usuarios anteriores es el cien por ciento de la potencia, entonces convocar a uno es, digamos, el diez por ciento".

La cabeza de Izuku está comenzando a doler nuevamente.

"Además, en USJ", continúa Al Might, "Cuando convocaste a los titulares del pasado, sus cuerpos eran... confusos, por falta de una mejor palabra. Distorsionados. Lo que me lleva a creer que no estabas usando One For All a plena potencia. Tal vez, setenta por ciento u ochenta por ciento. Si usaras el cien por ciento, entonces-"

Izuku chasquea los dedos. "¡Entonces serían convocados como fantasmas como el en el que me convierto! Aun así, ya sabes, _transparente,_ pero con cuerpos más definidos"

"Eso es lo que creo, sí".

"¡Eso es genial!", Dice Izuku radiante. "Quiero decir, si puedo convocarlos, incluso si convoco a uno de ellos, quiero decir, ¡creo que es realmente genial! Tal vez deberia-"

La mano de All Might en su hombro lo detiene nuevamente. Izuku se da vuelta y lo mira por un momento.

"... ¿Esperar?"

All Might asiente. "Esperar. Al menos hasta que Recovery Girl deje todo claro. E incluso entonces, mi niño... tenemos que ser muy, muy cuidadosos con la forma en que usas este poder. Si solo alrededor del setenta por ciento fuera suficiente para hacerte esto... "

Él no necesita terminar. Cien por ciento probablemente destruiría su espíritu, _literalmente._

"Así que... One for All", dice Izuku, solo para resumir sus pensamientos, "Cuando lo uso como un fantasma... convoco a los titulares pasados".

"Parecería de esa manera".

"Eso es..." Izuku hace una pausa por un momento, tratando de pensar en una palabra. "Eso es una _locura"._

"Sí. No lo pienses demasiado en este momento, ¿de acuerdo? "All Might extiende la mano y le toca el pelo, consciente de los vendajes alrededor de su frente. "Te guste o no, todavía tienes mucho que hacer antes de que te hayas curado por completo".

"Si, vale."

"De todos modos". All Might se levanta de su asiento. "Si te sientes con ganas, tienes un par de amigos que han estado preocupados por ti. Estoy seguro de que les encantaría visitar"

Nombres vienen a su mente inmediatamente: Kirishima, Iida, Uraraka, Tsuyu...

Izuku asiente, y All Might le revuelve el pelo una última vez antes de volver a la puerta.

En el último segundo, sin embargo, Izuku lo llama.

"Ta-también, estoy contento de que estés bien, All Might".

All Might hace una pausa, con la mano hacia la manija de la puerta.

"... Toshinori", dice.

Izuku inclina la cabeza. "¿Toshi... nori...?"

"Ese es mi nombre", dice All Might, volviéndose hacia Izuku de nuevo. Está sonriendo. "Cuando este en esta forma, siéntete libre de llamarme Toshinori".

Izuku parpadea. "¿Tos... Toshinori...?"

El asiente. Izuku piensa esto por un momento; entonces, parpadea "Lo recordaré", dice Izuku. ""Gracias, Toshinori-san!"

All Might-Toshinori sonríe y se vuelve hacia la puerta nuevamente.

"Además, Izuku".

Izuku se detiene. Es la primera vez que All Might-Toshinori lo llama por su primer nombre.

"... Hay monstruos reales y verdaderos en este mundo", dice Toshinori lentamente. "Y _tú,_ muchacho, _definitivamente_ no eres uno de ellos. Por favor... quiero que me prometas que nunca más te llamarás monstruo"

El aliento de Izuku se atasca en su garganta. Hay un largo momento de silencio vacío y en blanco.

"...O-Okay," dice Izuku en voz baja. "Lo-lo intentaré".

Toshinori asiente, satisfecho y abandona la enfermería. La puerta se cierra con un clic detrás de él.

Izuku mira a la puerta cerrada por un largo momento, y luego, se desploma sobre la cama con una exhalación agitada, con las costillas y la cabeza palpitando. Su campana tintinea alegremente ante el movimiento.

Él cierra sus ojos. Está agotado, pero sus pensamientos están corriendo. Está pensando en los usuarios anteriores de One For All, cómo había podido hablar con ellos antes, cómo los había _convocado_ sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo...

Toma una respiración larga y profunda para calmarse.

"¿Hay alguien allí?", Llama suavemente. Dentro de él, está intentando con todas sus fuerzas, tirando de One For All sin activarlo. Por un largo momento, no hay nada.

Y luego hay algo.

Un pequeño y suave tirón en su pecho. Una atracción suave pero deliberada. Las voces llenan su mente.

 _"Ayyy, mira_ _¡Él Vive!"_

 _"Hola cariño._ _Estamos contentos de que estés bien"_

 _"Asustaste a Toshinori, casi lo matas, chico._ _De hecho, estoy bastante seguro de que casi nos matas a todos"_

 _"Jajaja, dijiste: casi lo matas._ _Todos hemos estado muertos durante años"_

 _"Sabes a lo que me refiero-"_

 _"Oye, Midoriya, amigo, amigo mío, tengo esta gran broma-oh espera, no puedo recordar-vamos, no me hagas esto-he estado trabajando en esto durante horas-"_

 _"Daaang, tu memoria no es lo que solía ser._ _Lo juro, empeora todos los días "._

 _"Me gustaría ver lo bueno_ que _recuerdes cosas cuando has estado muerto por unas pocas décadas"._

 _"Todos hemos estado muertos por algunas décadas._ _Tú no eres especial"_

 _"Agh, es demasiado pronto para esto..."_

Izuku no está seguro de por qué sonríe. Él no conoce personalmente a ninguna de estas personas, pero está conectado con ellos a través de One For All, por lo que se siente más como si estuviera hablando con viejos amigos que con extraños.

"Así que, chicos... todos llevaron One For All antes que yo", dice Izuku en voz baja, no porque necesite confirmación, sino porque es una forma de recopilar sus pensamientos en voz alta. "¿Y ahora... puedo hablar con todos ustedes...?"

 _"Aparentemente."_

 _"No sé, chico, ¿qué piensas?"_

 _"Oh, no seas grosero-"_

 _"¡MALDICION; SIEMPRE CAEMOS EN LOS TRUCOS DE ONE FOR ALL!"_

 _"¿Puedes calmarte por favor?"_

"Pero... ¿cómo funciona eso?", Dice Izuku, y las voces dentro de él callan "Quiero decir, antes... cuando estaba hablando con All Mi-quiero decir, Toshinori-san, ¿no estaban allí-?"

 _"Oh, sí, pequeño, estábamos allí"._ Esa es la voz de Nana, la reconoce. 

_"Lamento mucho no haber dicho nada._ _Pensamos que sería mejor para ti tener algo de tiempo para pensar sin oírnos en la cabeza,"_ La voz de mujer, más suave y amable, como una madre preocupada.

 _"Créenos, estamos tan confundidos como tú, boyo"._ Una voz suelta, masculina. Él tiene un acento con el que Izuku no está familiarizado. _"Estoy seguro de que lo que sucedió en esa loca instalación fue One For All combinándose con tu propio Quirk._ _Los dos finalmente se fusionaron y formaron este 'puente' entre nosotros._ _Es por eso que puedes hablarnos ahora cuando antes no podías"_

 _"Chico"._ Un chico. Suena joven. Izuku se pregunta cuántos años tiene.

 _"Bien, si eso no es confuso, no sé qué lo sea"._ Otra mujer, audaz y fuerte. _"Oye, Midoriya, eres inteligente, ¿qué piensas de todo esto?"_

"Creo..." Izuku hace una pausa. "...Que realmente quiero volver a dormir".

 _"Oh, ay, ese tipo de daño"._

 _"Ya sabes, niño, si sientes que necesitas dormir un poco, puedes hacerlo._ _Sé que quieres ver a tus amigos, pero preferirían que descanses y te recuperes a que te esfuerces por mantenerte despierto por ellos"_

Él sabe que Nana tiene razón, pero niega con la cabeza. "No, estoy bien", dice en voz baja; no tiene idea de cuándo van a llegar sus amigos, y lo último que quiere es que lo escuchen hablando supuestamente solo. "Dormiré más tarde".

 _"Si eso es lo que quieres, pequeño..."_

 _"Cariño, realmente eres precioso, pero aún te estás recuperando de tus heridas, necesitas descansar"._

 _"Toshinori, lo siento, pero tu hijo es un jodido IDIOTA cuando se trata de cuidar de sí mismo._ _Ya lo sabré, en_ mi _época_..."

 _"HAS ESTADO MUERTO POR CINCUENTA AÑOS"._

 _"Está bien antes que nada_ grosero, _segundo, ese es una MALA FORMA DE BAJARME, KARIN"._

 _"ESO NO ES MI NOMBRE Y TU LO SABES, IDIOTA"._

"C-Cuando mis amigos lleguen", dice Izuku, y las voces cesan, "Voy a tener que preguntar eso, ¿pueden... ya saben... quedarse quietos...?"

 _"Oh sí, seguro, pequeño"._

 _"Está bien, no te molestaremos._ _Disfruta de charlar con tus amigos, cariño "._

 _"No hay problema, amigo"._

 _"Simplemente vamos a callar, pero, se completamente honesto contigo, boyo, ninguno de nosotros tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando contigo y tu Quirk y One For All._ _Estaremos callados. Sin embargo, si realmente nos necesitas, estaremos aquí"_

"Gracias", dice Izuku, y luego, la puerta se abre de golpe. El tirón en su pecho desaparece, al igual que los titulares anteriores de One For All, se sienta de nuevo y se voltea hacia la puerta.

Están allí, en la puerta, congelados en su lugar y mirándolo como si nunca lo hubieran visto antes: Kirishima, Uraraka, Iida y Tsuyu. Izuku brilla, y su corazón da una pequeña sacudida. Realmente, _realmente los_ _extrañe_...

"¡CHICO!" Grita Kirishima, y rápidamente se lanza a través de la habitación, deteniéndose solo cuando sus brazos se envuelven alrededor de los hombros de Izuku. El abrazo es apretado, casi demasiado apretado, pero Izuku no protesta.

Y entonces Uraraka los abraza, y luego Tsuyu, y luego los brazos de Iida se envuelven alrededor de todos, más suaves, pero igual de firmes. Izuku ríe vertiginosamente, lágrimas quemando sus ojos, y él los abraza a los cuatro tan fuerte como puede.

Realmente, realmente, _realmente los_ _extrañó_.

Retroceden todos a la vez e Izuku se limpia las lágrimas. "E-estoy contento de verlos chicos", dice, sonriendo. "E-estaba preocupado".

"Espera, _¿_ estabas preocupado?", Dice Kirishima, mirándolo. "Tú. En la enfermería. Con huesos rotos y una conmoción cerebral. Estabas Preocupado. Por Personas que están, gracias a ti, _completamente bien"_

Izuku asiente. "Sí."

"Aww, Deku", dice Uraraka densamente. "Eso es... eso es dulce, pero... quiero decir, tú..."

Izuku sonríe débilmente, luego sacude la cabeza. "Estoy bien", dice. "Lo prometo, sé que fue malo antes-"

"Estabas vomitando sangre", dice Tsuyu.

Esto provoca una reacción inmediata de los demás, como un mecanismo de relojería.

"¿ESTABA _QUÉ?"_

"¡Estoy bien ahora!", Responde Izuku de inmediato, agitando las manos hacia adelante y hacia atrás. La aguja IV tira de su piel y se detiene rápidamente. "Lo juro, estoy completamente bien ahora."

Hay una larga pausa. La tensión es tan gruesa que se necesitaría una motosierra para atravesarla.

Iida mira hacia abajo de repente, sus manos cerradas en puños a sus costados. "Me mentiste", dice, su voz es pesada. "Dijiste que ibas a proteger a todos, y _no_ lo _hiciste"._

Izuku parpadea. "Sí lo hice", dice con voz ronca. "Yo-"

"Fuiste incluido en ese 'todos', Midoriya".

"...Oh."

Izuku mira hacia abajo. No está del todo seguro de cómo debería responder a eso.

"Yo…lo-lo sien"

"No seas así, Midori-chan," interrumpe Tsuyu, y se estira, colocando su mano en su antebrazo. Es la primera vez que dice o hace algo desde que lo abrazó. "Estamos contentos de que estés bien. Pero no vuelvas a hacer nada tan imprudente como eso"

 _Ella no tiene miedo de mí,_ piensa Izuku de repente. _Vio lo que hice en USJ, y no me tiene miedo._

"Ella tiene razón, amigo", dice Kirishima, extendiendo la mano y despeinando el cabello de Izuku. "Estuviste muy mal, tienes que dejar de hacer eso, ¿de acuerdo?"

Los ojos de Izuku vuelven a arder, y él los frota con el dorso de sus manos. "G -Gracias", dice -piensa, en este momento, sus amigos apreciarían más su agradecimiento que su perdón.

Se sientan y hablan después de eso. Sus amigos no preguntan por su Quirk, no preguntan qué pasó en USJ; no, hablan de tonterías intrascendentes y sin sentido, como si quisieran pasar el verano, bromas que han hecho a la gente en el pasado, bromas _accidentales_ que han hecho con la gente...

No mencionan la pelea e Izuku está contento. Les contará todo en su propio tiempo; por ahora, disfrutará en esta paz y calidez tanto como pueda.

Y él no es _positivo,_ pero está bastante seguro de que, mientras habla y se ríe con sus amigos, oye una (o varias) de las voces en su cabeza decir _"Awwwwww"._

Recovery Girl no está tan molesta como esperaba que estuviera.

Es severa y lo regaña, lo regaña por ser imprudente y no pensar las cosas cuando debería, lo regaña por lastimarse a sí mismo, pero después de eso, la ira desaparece.

"Te gritaré más tarde", dice, cuando Izuku lo menciona, "Cuando no esté tan contenta de que estés bien".

Izuku supone que eso es justo.

"Pero me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo", dice Recovery Girl, sentándose en su taburete. "Tu Quirk. ¿Qué sabes al respecto?"

"Oh, un ... es mucho para explicarlo de una sola vez" dice Izuku, mascullando lo último para sí mismo. "Oh, espera, en realidad, tengo un cuaderno en casa. He estado documentando todo sobre mi Quirk desde que era pequeño"

"¿Aun lo tienes?", Dice Recovery Girl, y él asiente. "Tráeme eso tan pronto como puedas, ¿está bien? Tu Quirk, tal como está, es extremadamente peligroso"

Izuku se mira a sí mismo, a las sábanas de la enfermería y a la aguja intravenosa en su muñeca.

"... Sí", dice enérgicamente, "Lo sé".

"Bien, de todos modos", dice Recovery Girl, cambiando el tema, "Por lo que sucedió, una vez que estés completamente recuperado, me gustaría realizar una prueba o dos. Nada importante. Haré que dejes tu cuerpo aquí por un tiempo para poder controlar tu ritmo cardíaco, tu respiración, ese tipo de cosas. De esa manera sé lo que es normal para ti cuando estás fuera de tu cuerpo"

"Oh, e-está bien", dice Izuku, asintiendo. "Suena bien."

Ella escribe algo en un bloc de notas sobre la mesa. Te enviaré a casa hoy", dice ella, "pero, si no tienes dolor, siéntete libre de venir a la escuela mañana. Has estado en esta enfermería demasiadas veces, lo juro..."

No está seguro de que se suponga que deba escuchar esa última parte, por lo que no hace ningún comentario al respecto. "Gracias por todo", dice en cambio. "Yo-"

"Puedes agradecerme", interrumpe, "Al no ser lastimado así nuevamente".

Los dientes de Izuku se juntan.

El asiente.

Izuku pasa esa noche en casa actualizando su libreta "Desasociar". No incluye la información sobre One For All por razones obvias: puede hablar con Recovery Girl sobre eso en persona, pero si el cuaderno es encontrado por otro profesor o sus compañeros de clase, bueno... él estaría en problemas.

En su mayor parte, los ex usuarios de One For All no dicen mucho. Hacen un par de comentarios aquí y allá, pero nada demasiado molesto.

Eso es, hasta...

 _"Cariño, es noche de escuela, y todavía estás recuperándote, por favor vete a la cama-"_

 _"Estoy divagando._ _El chico es un MORON"_

 _"Amigo, entiendo que una gran parte de ser un adolescente es permanecer hasta horas sin Dios, pero esta vez, hombre, vete a la cama"._

 _"Chico, en serio, duerme un poco._ _Ya te presionaste lo suficiente"_

 _"VE A LA CAMA YA"._

"¡Me voy a la cama!", Dice Izuku, dando un golpe con su lápiz al lado de su cuaderno en el escritorio. "Déjenme terminar esta página, ¿Bien? Es realmente difícil de hacer cuando todos me gritan"

 _"¿Ah, entonces es así?"_

 _"Bueno, entonces ~"_

 _"No deberías habernos dicho eso, boyo"._

Izuku toma su lápiz de nuevo. "Los voy a ignorar", dice. "Este soy yo, ignorándolos".

 _"VE A LA CAMA VE A LA CAMA VE A LA CAMA, CAMA, CAMA-"_

 _"La prueba de fitness es una prueba de capacidad aeróbica de etapas múltiples que-"_

 _"Ve a dormiiiiiiiiir ahora y descannnnn-"_

 _"Una vez me dijeron…"_

 _"La la la laaaa, no puedo oírte hablar sobre LO ESTUPIDO QUE ES ESTE NIÑO-"_

 _"NUNCA TE REGRESARÁS, NUNCA TE DEJARÁS CAER ~"_

 _"Hey, espera, no has tomado agua en un tiempo, probablemente también deberías hacer eso-"_

 _"LOS AÑOS COMENZAN Y NO SE DETIENEN-"_

Izuku intenta ignorarlo y actualizar su cuaderno pero es difícil de hacer cuando tiene siete voces en conflicto en su cabeza gritando cosas diferentes, y finalmente todo lo que Izuku puede pensar es " _Hey, eres una super estrella, consigue tu juego en"_

"¡BIEN, BIEN!" Finalmente cede, golpeando la pluma contra el escritorio y cerrando la libreta. "Iré a la cama, ¡simplemente deténganse!"

 _"¡Hurra!"_

 _"Buena elección, pequeño"._

 _"De verdad eres muy terco, cariño._ _Solo recuerda, todo estará allí para cuando te despiertes, podrás seguir trabajando en la mañana"_

 _"Y finalmente decides cuidarte, boyo"._

 _"Trae una lágrima a mi ojo..."_

 _"¡Misión cumplida, mis tíos!_ _¡Dame Cinco!"_

 _"..."_

 _"... O, ya sabes, no podemos hacer eso"._

 _"En serio, ve a dormir"._

 _"MALDICION; BEBE UN POCO DE AGUA PRIMERO"._

"¡Okayokay!", Dice Izuku, solo para callarlos, y tan pronto como bebe un poco de agua (no lo dejarán hasta que lo haga), se sube a la cama.

Sin embargo, todavía no se va a dormir. En cambio, saca su teléfono de la mesita de noche y lo enciende.

 _"Oh no, oh no, encender dispositivos electrónicos, vamos a estar aquí para siempre"_

 _"Los niños en estos días y sus teléfonos inteligentes, lo juro._ _Cuando_ _tenía tu edad..."_

"Solo estoy enviando un mensaje de texto", dice Izuku. "Prometo irme a la cama justo después de esto".

 _"¿Le estas enviando un mensaje a Toshinori, niño?"_

Izuku asiente.

 _"... Oye, ¿puedes decirle algo por mí?"_

"Seguro. ¿Qué es?"

Más tarde esa noche mientras camina hacia su casa, el teléfono de Toshinori suena. Él lo saca de su bolsillo y mira.

 **Izuku Midoriya** **  
Hola, voy a ir a la escuela mañana.** **  
Llevare mi cuaderno 'Desasociar' para Recovery Girl.** **  
No dejé nada sobre One For All.** **  
Solo pensé que te gustaría saber.**

 **Toshinori** **  
Chico, deberías estar dormido.**

 **Izuku Midoriya** **  
OH NO, TU TAMBIÉN**

 **Toshinori** **  
?**

 **Izuku Midoriya** **  
Los ex usuarios de OFA han estado gritando que debo dormir durante la última hora.**

 **Toshinori** **  
Tienen razón**

 **Izuku Midoriya** **  
:(**

 **Toshinori** **  
No, detente.**

 **Izuku Midoriya** **  
:( :( :( :( :(**

 **Toshinori** **  
Niño**

 **Izuku Midoriya** **  
¡Oh espera!** **  
Nana quiere que te diga hola!** **:RE**

(Toshinori se atraganta)

 **Izuku Midoriya** **  
Ella dice hola y quiere que te envíe esto:** **  
[ ] [ ] [ ]** **  
Ella específicamente dijo "enviar cien", pero** **  
HEY PUEDEN DEJAR DE GRITARME POR TREINTA SEGUNDOS** **  
oh whoops, escribí eso.** **  
Lo siento, fue para las voces en mi cabeza.** **  
Ok, me tengo que ir a la cama, ahora están realmente enojados conmigo.** **  
Amenazaron con cantar "Let it Go" en círculo durante tres horas seguidas si no duermo ahora.** **  
¡Adiós!** **¡Te veo mañana!** **:RE**

 **[IZUKU MIDORIYA ESTÁ SIN CONEXIÓN]**

Toshinori mira su teléfono por un largo, largo momento.

Y luego, él sonríe suavemente y sigue caminando.


	10. Right Hand Man

"Right Hand Man" from Hamilton

 _"Dying is easy, young man. Living is harder."_

 _"Chicooooooooooo esa camisa_ _no combina con esos zapatos"._

 _"Esos zapatos no combinan con_ _nada_ ".

 _"No los escuches, cariño, te ves maravilloso"._

 _"Oh, mira, estoy listo para pelear contra la gente._ _Estos niños, les digo, crecen muy rápido._ _Por qué, cuando_ _era un niño..."_

 _"Amigo, han pasado décadas, superarlo"._

 _"Cállate, Greg"._

 _"Ese no es... sabes, no lo intentare más"._

"¿Así es como siempre será con ustedes?", Pregunta Izuku, colgando su mochila sobre su hombro. "¿Pueden... calmarse? ¿Dejarme tener una mañana normal, por favor? "

 _"Oye, el chico tiene razón"._ Izuku da un suspiro de alivio y agradece a sus estrellas de la suerte que Nana esté allí como la voz de la razón. _"Si seguimos hablando, vamos a terminar distrayéndolo en clase o algo así._ _Sin mencionar que sería bastante incómodo cuando hable con otras personas"_

 _"Supongo que tienes razón._ _Lo siento chico._ _Estaremos callados "._

"Gracias", dice Izuku, y se pone su gargantilla, toma su cuaderno de disociación del escritorio y sale de la habitación.

Mamá lo está esperando junto a la puerta, retorciendo las manos. "Izuku, ¿estás seguro de que deberías ir a la escuela hoy?", Pregunta preocupada. "Quiero decir, después de todo lo que pasó... si quieres tomar unos días más aquí para descansar ..."

 _"Ella tiene un punto, amigo, tal vez - ¡OW!"_

 _"Callados, ¿recuerdas?"_

 _"Oh, correcto, lo siento..."_

Izuku sonríe y niega con la cabeza, ignorando las voces por el momento. "Estoy bien, mamá, lo prometo", dice. "Volveré a casa si es necesario, ¿está bien?"

Ella no parece completamente convencida, y por supuesto que no. Cuando regresó a casa ayer, ella había estado desesperada, haciéndole un millón de preguntas a la vez y solo calmándose después de escuchar que, sí, Recovery Girl dijo que estaba bien, y sí, está dolorido, pero bien. Ella le había preparado katsudon para la cena, una comida reconfortante, y él le había agradecido profusamente.

Ahora, ella todavía tiene la misma preocupación en sus ojos, aunque no hay un pánico frenético como el de ayer, y no puede culparla.

"Mamá."

Izuku toma sus manos en las suyas, y tan pronto como ella encuentra sus ojos, él sonríe.

"Estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo?", Promete, y lo dice en serio. "Estaré bien, no te preocupes".

Ella se muerde el labio, luego asiente. "Si estás seguro, Izuku..."

"Estoy seguro." Hace una pausa, piensa en algo, luego sonríe nuevamente. "Cuando llegue a casa esta noche", dice, "Hay algo de lo que necesito hablarte, si no estás demasiado ocupada".

"Oh, claro", responde, asintiendo rápidamente. "¿Es... es algo malo, Izuku?"

Izuku niega con la cabeza. "No, en absoluto", dice radiante. "Solo algo sobre Disociación y One For All de lo que me di cuenta recientemente. Es realmente genial, te contaré todo sobre eso después de la escuela ".

 _"Ooooh, está hablando sobre nosotros"._

 _"Awww, él piensa que somos geniales..."_

 _"¡MALDICIÓN, LO_ _SOMOS!"_

 _"¡Shh!"_

Mamá le sonríe y asiente. "Está bien", dice, e Izuku se inclina para dejar que ella le bese la frente. "Buena suerte. Y cuídate."

"Lo haré", dice Izuku, y luego, las voces de los portadores vuelven.

 _"No te preocupes, Mamadoriya, nos ocuparemos de eso"._

 _"¿Oíste eso, chico?_ _Ahora tenemos permiso completo para matarte"_

 _"Oigan, chicos, ¿no se supone que debemos callar?"_

 _"Mierda, Greg, tienes razón"._

 _"Está bien, ahora solo estás siendo grosero..."_

"¡Bueno, me voy!", Dice Izuku, volviéndose hacia la puerta. "¡Adiós, mamá!"

"¡Adiós cariño! ¡Buena suerte!"

Izuku sale, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Va un poco tarde; se había dormido por accidente (solo se despertó cuando uno de los ex-portadores chilló, _"SANTA MIERDA ERES INCREÍBLE",_ pero no importa. Sus maestros entenderán, eso espera; a pesar de que Recovery Girl lo curó, todavía está dolorido y agotado. UA nunca se ha visto más intimidante de lo que lo hace en este momento, ya que Izuku se dirige a los escalones de la entrada y continúa hacia su salón de clases.

Bueno, o UA nunca se vio tan grande, o Izuku nunca se había sentido tan pequeño.

Sus amigos no le habían preguntado antes, cuando estaba en la enfermería recuperándose de sus heridas, pero no hay ninguna razón por la que no pregunten ahora, e Izuku sabe que tiene que decírselos. Él tiene que decirles la verdad.

 _"¡Monstruo!"_

 _"¡Horripilante!"_

 _"Sigue acercándose furtivamente, ¡no me gusta!"_

 _"Qué niño tan raro"._

 _"No puedes convertirte en un héroe con un Quirk cobarde"._

 _"No puedes convertirte en un héroe con un Quirk que asusta a la gente"._

Él no quiere. No quiere decirles la verdad, no quiere decirles lo que él _es..._

 _"Niño, recuerda lo que dijo Toshi"._

Izuku se detiene, un pie todavía en el aire. Se está acercando a la Clase 1-A ahora; ya puede ver la puerta desde aquí.

"¿Qué?", Pregunta Izuku, una vez que está seguro de que no hay nadie más cerca para verlo hablar solo.

 _"No sé lo que estás pensando",_ dice Nana, _"Pero puedo sentir partes de lo que estás sintiendo._ _Tienes miedo de que tus amigos te rechacen, ¿verdad?"_

Izuku traga gruesamente. Su voz es pequeña cuando dice:

"...Sí."

 _"No lo harán._ _Esos niños_ _te_ _adoran_ , _Izuku, eres tan amigo de ellos como ellos de ti._ _Viste lo preocupados que estaban por ti cuando estabas herido, y recuerda, esto fue después de que te vieron luchar contra villanos como un fantasma "._

"Pero... decirles ahora", dice Izuku, su aliento se atraganta en su garganta. "En realidad... en realidad, _explicar_ lo que _soy..."_

 _"Deja de tratarte así",_ dice bruscamente Nana. _"Eres un_ ser humano, _Midoriya Izuku, no te_ atrevas _a_ _degradarte así"._

Ahora tiene un nudo en la garganta y no puede tragarlo.

 _"... Diles, niño",_ dice Nana, de repente mucho más suave, y él puede sentir su sonrisa. _"Cuéntales todo sobre ti._ _Diles las cosas que puedes hacer, cuéntales todo sobre tu poder._ _No te rechazarán, lo prometo"_

"¿C-cómo... cómo lo sabes?" Aventura Izuku.

 _"Porque los vi meterse en la enfermería para verte",_ responde Nana. _"Los vi caer allí, y los vi abrazarte como si fueras lo más valioso del mundo para ellos._ _No te van a rechazar, chico, lo sé._ _Ellos te aman."_

Los ojos de Izuku se queman. Abre la boca para decir algo más, pero los otros ex poseedores regresan, fuertes y resonantes, y ahogan el resto de sus pensamientos:

 _"¡Golpéalos, chico!"_

 _"Oh, pero por favor no salgas de tu cuerpo, cariño, tienes que dejar de hacer eso..."_

 _"¡Ve, amigo!_ _¡Demuéstrales de qué estás hecho!_

 _"¡TIENES ESTO, NIÑO!_ _¡CREO EN TI!"_

 _"Eres demasiado astuto para las ocho de la mañana..."_

 _"Si_ _te_ _rechazan, bueno, nunca los necesitaras de ninguna manera-"_

 _"No lo harán, niño._ _Solo ve ahí, sé tú mismo, y no te preocupes "._

Izuku aspira en una respiración larga y profunda. "Está bien", dice, levantando la cabeza. "Voy a hacerlo."

 _"¡WHOO!"_

 _"¡SALSA IMPRESIONANTE!"_

 _"Por favor, nunca digas eso de nuevo-"_

 _"Bien, ustedes, hora de callarse y dejar que el chico haga lo suyo"._

 _"Bueno suena bien."_

 _"¡Buena suerte, pequeño!_ _¡Tienes esto!"_

 _"¡Hablaremos más tarde!"_

Sus presencias se desvanecen dentro de su pecho, e Izuku cubre la distancia restante entre él y la puerta del aula. Él espera por un largo momento, su aliento atrapado en su garganta.

 _Recuerda lo que Toshi._ Eso fue lo que Nana le dijo. Izuku piensa de nuevo, buscando, no tiene que mirar lejos.

 _"Por favor... quiero que me prometas que nunca más te llamarás monstruo"._

Izuku traga, levanta la cabeza y abre la puerta de la clase.

Sus compañeros de clase, los diecinueve de ellos, ya están allí, apoyados en los escritorios y charlando ruidosamente entre ellos. Él solo los mira; ninguno de ellos mira en su dirección.

 _Oh,_ piensa. _Así es, no tengo presencia._

Tiene su campana, claro, pero todos están hablando demasiado fuerte para escucharla. Por un momento o dos, se queda allí, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. ¿Debería decir algo? ¿Debería ir a sentarse en su escritorio?

 _"Amigo, sé que dijimos que estaríamos callados, te ves como un ciervo atrapado._ _Deja de preocuparte, tienes esto"_

Izuku toma aliento. Toca su campana, solo por un momento, y recuerda el día en que Kirishima se la dio.

"Buenos días", dice en voz alta, más fuerte de lo que pretendía.

Las reacciones son instantáneas y todas a la vez; Kaminari suelta un grito y cae hacia atrás del escritorio en el que estaba posado; otros pocos compañeros de clase hacen eco del grito, y se tropiezan, caen y giran para mirar a Izuku.

Izuku le devuelve la mirada, sonriendo avergonzado. Si hay una cosa que odia, es estar en el punto de mira.

"... ¿No estoy muerto?", Bromea, y su sonrisa se siente forzada y dolorosa, incluso para él.

Sus compañeros de clase no tardan en superar su conmoción, y de repente vuelven a hablar, todos a la vez.

"¡Oye, amigo, has vuelto!", Dice Kirishima, sonriendo. "¡Me alegra que estés bien!"

"¡Deku!" Uraraka sonríe y corre hacia él; Iida la sigue con Tsuyu, caminando. "¿Estás mejor ahora? Quiero decir, ¿tus heridas?"

Izuku asiente, sonriendo. "Estoy bien", dice. "Perdón por preocuparlos".

"Nah, está bien", dice Kirishima. "Estamos contentos de que estés bien. Es genial tenerte de vuelta"

"¡Nos estaban diciendo todo sobre lo que hiciste en USJ!" Kaminari responde inesperadamente. "¿Enfrentaste al villano de humo para que Iida pueda escapar e ir a buscar ayuda? ¡Eso es una locura!"

"Shigaraki", recuerda Tsuyu, "No olvides a Shigaraki".

"¡Oh, cierto!", Dice Sero, asintiendo. "¡Asustaste a Shigaraki también! Bueno, supongo que no debería esperar nada menos del tío que fue el primero en el examen de ingreso, pero quiero decir, ¡hombre!" Niega con la cabeza y silba. "¡Realmente te subestimé! Pensé, ya sabes, que todo lo que podías hacer era romper los brazos, pero..."

 _Aquí va,_ piensa Izuku, tomando una respiración profunda y profunda.

"Eso es... eso es parte de eso", dice Izuku, frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello. "No me gustaría decirlo..."

"-Pero, sí, eso no es todo lo que puedo hacer," continúa Izuku. "Tengo, eh..." Lo había planeado, pero realmente no sabe si sus amigos aceptarán esto como una respuesta. "... Ahhh... tal vez sería más fácil si solo... te lo mostrara".

"Um... ¿de acuerdo?" Ashido frunce el ceño. "Hazlo."

Izuku deja escapar un suspiro profundo y tembloroso. Teme hacer esto desde el día de la prueba de Quirks, y ahora está aquí, y tiene que hacerlo. Está asustado y no quiere, pero ahora no tiene otra opción.

El CAE.

Es sorprendentemente fácil; su nerviosismo hace que dejar su cuerpo sea una tarea notablemente simple. Su cuerpo golpea el piso y su espíritu se cierne sobre él; Uraraka y Ashido sueltan un pequeño grito, y todos los demás lo miran sorprendidos.

Hay una pausa.

Y luego comienza el pánico.

"¡SANTA MIERDA!" Grita Kirishima, saltando hacia atrás. "¿Eso... se _suponía_ que _iba_ a suceder?"

"¿¡Midoriya !?" Iida se arrodilla junto a su cuerpo en el piso y lo sacude. "Midoriya, ¿estás bien?"

Sero y Kaminari corren en círculos y finalmente chocan entre sí. Ashido grita que va a buscar a Recovery Girl y se lanza a la puerta. En cuanto al resto de ellos, todos están gritando, hablando y gritando a la vez, e Izuku no puede aclarar nada.

"¡E-Espera, no, e-estoy bien!" Llama Izuku, y sus compañeros de clase se detienen, todos paran lo que están haciendo a la vez. Sus cabezas se levantan hacia el sonido de su voz, pero por supuesto no pueden verlo. "¡Juro que estoy bien!"

Él vuelve a enfocarse en su cuerpo; una pausa, y luego está de vuelta en su cuerpo, donde pertenece. Se sienta; Las manos de Iida se ciernen sobre él, y sus compañeros de clase pululan ansiosamente.

"Dios..." Jirou comienza, luego se detiene y exhala un gran suspiro de alivio. "Maldición, no hagas eso de nuevo. Caíste tan _rápido..."_

"L-Lo siento, yo-es, ahh..." Izuku frota el moretón que pronto estará en su cabeza. Realmente necesita dejar de caer tan repentinamente así, no es bueno para su salud. "E-Es parte de mi Quirk. Yo... Es el Quirk con el que nací"

Kirishima vuelve a avanzar. Se ve más aliviado que sorprendido ahora. "Entonces, espera, ¿lo hiciste a propósito? ¿Tienes dos Quirks?"

"Umm, b-básicamente", responde Izuku, poniéndose de pie. Iida está a su lado, listo para atraparlo si cae de nuevo. "Nací con uno, pero el otro - el, ah, el que me rompe los brazos - ese es... ah... es... es complicado. Apareció semanas antes de comenzar la escuela. Es una mutación extraña."

No es realmente una mentira.

"Entonces eso explica por qué no puedes usarlo sin romperte", reflexiona Yaoyorozu, acunando su mentón en su mano. "Interesante. Nunca tuviste la oportunidad de desarrollarlo completamente, así que no puedes usarlo sin infligirte daño corporal"

Izuku asiente. "Sé que suena loco", dice, "Todo... todo el asunto de los 'dos Quirks', pero..."

"Amigo, nuestro compañero de clase tiene literalmente una cabeza de pájaro", dice Sero. "No es tan extraño".

Tokoyami lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

"L-Lo siento, pero es verdad!"

"Tiene razón, Midori-chan, no es tan extraño", dice Tsuyu, golpeándose la barbilla con un dedo. "Todoroki también tiene dos Quirks".

Izuku deja escapar un suspiro de alivio. Está bien, está bien, esto es algo bueno, nadie sospecha.

Espera. ¿Todoroki?

Izuku levanta la cabeza, y Tsuyu señala. En la parte posterior de la clase se encuentra un niño al que Izuku solo ha visto de paso, un niño con el pelo de dos colores y ojos desiguales. Él mira a Izuku con una expresión fría y plana, e Izuku, no puede entender por qué.

"Entonces, espera, este otro Quirk", dice Uraraka, e Izuku se vuelve hacia ella. "Con el que naciste, ¿qué es exactamente...?"

"Oh, mi madre y yo comenzamos a llamarlo 'Disociar' o 'Disociación'", contesta fácilmente Izuku. Cualquier cosa para salir del tema de One For All. "Básicamente, puedo dejar mi cuerpo físico como un fantasma y flotar así. Normalmente puedo controlarlo, pero a veces cuando estoy abrumado, simplemente..."

"Flushh" ofrece Ashido, moviendo los dedos en una ola pequeña y alegre.

Izuku parpadea. "...Básicamente, sí".

"Entonces, cuando eres un 'fantasma'..." Kirishima pone comillas alrededor de la palabra con sus dedos, "¿Puedes, um, realmente _pasas por_ _cosas_ , o...?"

Izuku parpadea de nuevo. Honestamente, había esperado miedo y conmoción por parte de sus compañeros de clase, no esta... _curiosidad._

"Como regla, sí", explica Izuku "Pero puedo tocar cosas físicas si me concentro. Como, mira".

Se desliza fuera de su cuerpo otra vez e Iida se adelanta para atraparlo antes de que caiga al suelo. Izuku, como un fantasma, saca una libreta de su mochila y la levanta para que sus compañeros la vean.

"Puedo aferrarme a cosas como esta", dice Izuku, agitando el cuaderno; los ojos de sus compañeros lo siguen, como si los estuviera hipnotizando. "Pero no puedo hacerlo por mucho tiempo o me enfermo cuando vuelvo a mi cuerpo".

Deja caer la libreta y entra en su cuerpo otra vez; Iida lo deja ir, e Izuku se endereza. Su estómago se revuelve, pero solo por un segundo.

"Bien", dice Jirou. "Eso está muy bien, Midoriya".

"¡Amigo!", Dice Satou, sonriendo. "¡Piensa en todas las cosas que podrías hacer con eso! Las misiones de sigilo, puedes escabullirte por los lugares, sin mencionar un gran "elemento de sorpresa" para las personas que no saben que vendrá"

"¡Oh, lo entiendo ahora!", Dice Kaminari, chasqueando los dedos. "¡ _Así_ _es_ como llegaste al primer lugar en el examen de ingreso! ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Te metiste dentro de los robots y los rasgaste desde dentro, o...?

"U-Um, sí, eso es exactamente lo que hice-"

"¡GUAY!"

"Eso me recuerda, Midori-chan", dice Tsuyu, volviéndose hacia él. "En la USJ, cuando contra Shigaraki... había personas contigo".

Izuku palidece. _Oh... Olvidé que ella había visto eso..._

"Espera, ¿en serio?" Pregunta Kirishima, volviéndose hacia él. "No lo sabía. ¿Qué pasó?"

Izuku suelta una risa temblorosa y se frota la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Yo, eh, puedo haber accidentalmente... convocado a algunas personas muertas..."

Hay una pausa.

 _"¡¿QUIÉN? ¿COMO? QUÉ?!"_ Llega la explosión e Izuku retrocede un paso, agitando las manos hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

"¡E-Es solo otra parte de mi Quirk!", Dice frenéticamente. "No me di cuenta de que podía hacerlo hasta ese momento, pero... sí".

"¡Amigo, eso es...!" Los ojos de Kaminari son tan amplios como platillos. "¡Eso es _realmente genial!_ Quiero decir, malditamente _horrible, ¡_ pero también genial!"

Izuku retrocede un paso, abrumado. "B-Bueno, no puedo hacerlo todo el tiempo. Quiero decir, todos vieron lo que me hizo, al menos..."

"Sí, así es", dice Tsuyu, asintiendo. "Así que no lo hagas de nuevo".

Izuku asiente, pero no está seguro de querer decir eso. Si es honesto, todo se siente irreal. Había estado esperando miedo, horror y terror por parte de sus compañeros de clase, pero en cambio, todo lo que ha obtenido hasta ahora...

...es curiosidad Y tal vez incluso _admiración._

"Chicos..." Izuku se muerde el labio, y todos los ojos están sobre él en un instante. "¿No están... asustados...?"

"¿Qué?" Uraraka frunce el ceño, luciendo confundida. "Oh, sí, quiero decir, todos estamos asustados, pero es solo otro Quirk, ¿no? ¡Y lo que hiciste con el en la USJ también fue genial! Golpeando así a Kurogiri... ¡él no supo qué le pegó!"

"¡Literalmente!" Suena Kirishima.

"Como dijeron", dice Yaoyorozu. "El Quirk en sí mismo puede ser inquietante, pero eso no cambia la forma en que te vemos. No tienes que preocuparte por eso"

"Si usaras tu poder para hacer daño a la gente, eso sería otra cosa", dice Iida, enderezando sus gafas, "Pero, Midoriya... solo te he visto usar este poder para _proteger a_ otros. No importa qué tipo de Quirk tengas, ese solo hecho es admirable"

"No vamos a rechazarte solo porque tu Quirk es espeluznante", dice Jirou casualmente. "Todos apuntamos a ser héroes. Y de todos modos, no es como si tu pudieras decir con qué tipo de Quirk naces"

"¡Ey, todos, una ronda de aplausos para mi amigo!", Kirishima dice inesperadamente. "¡Lucho contra la puerta de disformidad y pateo a McStupid en la cara!"

 _"McStup-"_

La risa ahogada de Sero es tapada por una ronda de aplausos, e Izuku se queda allí, mirándolos, abrumado pero extrañamente... _bien._

 _"¿Ves?_ _¿Qué te dije, niña?"_ La voz de Nana zumba en su mente, y él puede sentir su sonrisa, su _alegría._ _"Aquí tienes algunos amigos verdaderos"._

 _"¡AQUÍ!_ _Saludos a la clase 1-A! "_

 _"A CLASE 1-A!"_

Los ojos Izuku están ardiendo, y se necesita cada parte de él para no dejar caer las lágrimas.

"... Gracias", dice, frotándose los ojos mientras sus compañeros aplauden y gritan. Su voz se quiebra en un millón de lugares diferentes, y algunas lágrimas corren por su rostro. _"Gracias."_

La cara de Aizawa está casi oculta por vendajes, y sus brazos se mantienen fijos por soportes alrededor de sus hombros. Izuku se sorprende al principio, al igual que sus compañeros de clase; Iida en particular se pone de pie y le pregunta a Aizawa por qué está enseñando y no descansando, a lo que Aizawa responde que él está bien y luego continúa. Dice que no hay nada de qué hablar y los envía a su próxima clase.

"No tú, Midoriya", dice Aizawa, mientras Izuku recoge sus cosas de su escritorio y se prepara para salir del aula. "Quédate aquí. Hay algo de lo que necesito hablar contigo"

"E-Está bien", dice Izuku, asintiendo. Los otros continúan adelante sin él, y se queda atrás con su maestro. Solo con Aizawa, se siente intimidado.

"¿E-Está seguro de que debería estar aquí?", Pregunta vacilante Izuku, en el momento en que la puerta se cierra detrás de la última de sus compañeras de clase que salen de la habitación. "Digo, sus heridas... ¿no debería estar descansando?"

Aizawa lo mira, o lo intenta, teniendo en cuenta que su rostro está cubierto de vendajes. "Tú, de todas las personas, no tienes derecho a hacer esa pregunta, Midoriya".

Izuku se muerde el labio. Ver a su maestro ahora, cubierto de vendas incluso después de recibir un tratamiento intenso en un hospital... lo deja con una sensación vacía y hueca en el pecho y un malestar en el estómago.

Aizawa toma aliento para decir algo, pero Izuku se le adelanta.

"Lo siento", balbucea, antes de que pueda detenerse. "Lo-lo siento. En la USJ, antes... a-antes del Nomu, antes de que él hiciera eso-"

"Midoriya".

"- Sabía que algo malo iba a suceder, podía sentirlo, solo, no podía, intenté..."

"Midoriya".

"No pude llegar a tiempo, no fui lo suficientemente rápido, no pude, lo siento, es mi culpa que te haya eso, lo siento, estoy..."

"Midoriya, _cállate"._

Los dientes de Izuku se juntan.

"No es tu culpa", dice bruscamente Aizawa. "Lo único que hiciste mal fue cargar en la batalla como una especie de loco. Eres un niño, no tienes que cargar el mundo sobre tus hombros. Deja eso a tus profesores"

Izuku toma aliento, pero no discute. Él siempre se sentirá culpable por esto, lo sabe; a pesar de que la parte lógica y razonable de él sabe que no pudo haber hecho nada, la parte más cercana y más sentimental de él grita exactamente lo contrario.

"Quiero hablar contigo sobre el Festival de Deportes", dice Aizawa, e Izuku levanta la cabeza y escucha. "Estamos planeando realizarlo en dos semanas, con la certeza de que estás bien con eso".

Izuku inclina su cabeza un poco, confusión momentáneamente reemplazando el vacío de la culpa. "¿Por qué me preguntan...?"

"Fuiste él más afectado por el incidente de USJ", responde Aizawa, como si fuera obvio. "Por lo general, si no hubieran victimas estudiantiles, tendríamos el festival independientemente de la situación. Sin embargo, a la luz de lo que le sucedió, si no te sientes seguro, lo pospondremos por el momento. ¿Así que? ¿Qué piensas?"

Izuku apenas tiene que pensar en eso. "¡Creo que deberíamos hacerlo!", Dice, asintiendo. "Quiero decir, todos lo esperan cada año, ¿no? Además, posponer evento tan grande ahora... los villanos podrían verlo como debilidad por parte de UA, ¿verdad?"

Aizawa asiente. "Bien" dice; no le pregunta a Izuku si está seguro, no le pide más aclaraciones. "En ese caso, Midoriya, es posible que quieras comenzar a planear tu discurso de apertura".

Izuku se pone rígido.

"... ¿Aizawa-sensei?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Qué tan difícil sería para ti lanzarme al sol?"

"No es difícil, pero requiere más esfuerzo del que me gustaría usar".

"Maldito."

"Ah, también..." Aizawa se da la vuelta y toma un trozo de papel de su escritorio. Se lo presenta a Izuku, quien lo toma de inmediato. "Un pase. Recovery Girl me pidió que te lo diera"

"O-Oh, ¡gracias!", Dice Izuku radiante. "¡Espero que te mejores pronto, Sensei!"

Aizawa asiente brevemente. "Bueno apúrate. Tienes otras clases"

Izuku asiente, se inclina brevemente y gira y huye del aula.

"Ah, allí estás. ¿Trajiste el cuaderno?

Izuku asiente, ya colgando su mochila de su hombro y cavando a través de ella para encontrar dicha libreta. Lo saca y se lo da a Recovery Girl, quien lo toma y estudia su portada: es una libreta azul con la palabra "Disociar" escrita con marcador permanente negro.

"Gracias, Midoriya", dice Recovery Girl, sonriendo. "Esto es muy útil. Además, ¿cómo te sientes? En cuanto a tus heridas, ¿Están bien?"

"Oh, me siento bien", responde Izuku. "Y te tengo que agradecer por eso".

"Solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo, muchacho". Recovery Girl coloca el cuaderno en la mesa auxiliar, luego se vuelve hacia él otra vez. "Entonces, me gustaría que dejaras tu cuerpo conmigo por el momento".

Izuku parpadea. "¿Qué?"

"Hablamos de esto ayer", explica Recovery Girl. "Deja tu cuerpo aquí conmigo durante unas horas para que pueda controlar tus signos vitales".

"Oh, c-cierto", dice Izuku, "Entonces... yo debería simplemente..."

"Acostarte, disociarte y continuar con tu día. Vuelve justo antes del almuerzo, ¿bien?"

"¿Bien…?"

Parece extraño, honestamente, nunca se le ha pedido que se disocie antes, no es que importe. Salta a la cama de la enfermería más cercana y se acuesta, cerrando los ojos. Un segundo después, hay un tirón en su pecho, y él abre los ojos en el aire, fuera de su cuerpo. Estaba dolorido y agotado cuando estaba en su propio cuerpo, pero ahora, se siente extrañamente renovado y rejuvenecido.

A veces es lindo ser un fantasma.

"Gracias, Midoriya", dice Recovery Girl, levantando su taburete y sentándose en la mesa donde había puesto el cuaderno de Izuku. "Ve a terminar tus clases. Si descubro que estás tonteando y no en clase donde se supone que debes estar, te pegaré"

"E-Está bien", dice Izuku, asintiendo, aunque ella no puede verlo. "Nos vemos en unas horas".

Recovery Girl asiente, e Izuku se sale a través de la pared, literalmente. A él no le gusta pasar por las cosas, nunca lo hizo, pero es mejor que abrir físicamente la puerta y tener náuseas.

"Me pregunto para qué quería Aizawa a Deku", dice Uraraka cuando Izuku finalmente alcanza a Iida, Kirishima y Uraraka; están matando el tiempo antes de su próxima clase, tomando camino largo hasta el aula. "Quiero decir, no piensas que fue algo malo, ¿verdad ...?"

"Está bien, no te preocupes", dice Izuku.

 _Gritan_ y se dan vuelta de inmediato, sus ojos caen en espacio vacío.

Whoops.

A pesar de que está flotando y no toca el suelo en absoluto, es _muy fácil_ olvidar que a veces es un fantasma.

"¡LO SIENTO!", Dice Izuku, agitando sus manos hacia adelante y hacia atrás, no porque puedan verlo, sino porque es un hábito suyo. "Recovery Girl quiere controlar mis signos vitales por un tiempo, así que dejé mi cuerpo con ella..."

"Oh, querido Dios..." Iida se pellizca el puente de la nariz, sus lentes se inclinan ligeramente hacia un lado. "Midoriya, ¿hay... hay una campana _fantasma_ que podamos conseguir para ti?"

"¿No estabas originalmente en contra de la campana?" Pregunta Uraraka, volviéndose hacia él.

"Sí, sin embargo, también estoy muy en contra de los ataques cardíacos".

"Voy a... intentaré no asustarlos otra vez", dice Izuku. "Lo siento mucho…"

"No te preocupes, amigo, está bien", le dice Kirishima rápidamente.

"¡Tiene razón!" Agrega Uraraka, sonriendo. "No es como si pudieras hacer algo, quiero decir, ¡eres un fantasma después de todo!"

Lo dijo con tanta _naturalidad_ que es casi cómico, e Izuku sonríe; es bueno ser aceptado tan... _rápido_. Nada ha cambiado entre él y sus amigos, nada en absoluto; lo tratan exactamente como lo han tratado siempre, y...

...Y él está contento.

"Uhhh..." Kirishima mira a su alrededor. "... ¿Sigues ahí, amigo, o desapareciste?"

"Oh, no, todavía estoy aquí", responde Izuku. "Lo siento, me perdió en mis pensamientos por un segundo..."

Suena la campana de la escuela, centrando toda su atención en el hecho de que van a llegar tarde a su próxima clase, y corren, tres corriendo y uno deslizándose, hacia el aula.

Él lo intenta, realmente lo hace, pero al final falla: asusta a sus compañeros de clase varias veces más antes del almuerzo.

Chiyo no sabe muy bien qué pensar de Midoriya Izuku.

Al niño le encanta sacrificarse y no dudará en lanzarse a cualquier tipo de peligro cuando se trata de salvar a otros. Es entrañable, realmente; este chico tiene el corazón más verdadero de cualquier héroe que haya conocido, pero al mismo tiempo...

Ella abre el cuaderno del chico. Hay fechas en la parte superior de cada página; la escritura es desordenada, y gran parte es tachada y reemplazada con nueva información.

 _Desactualizado, entonces,_ ella piensa. _Escribe algo, y si descubre que es incorrecto, lo tacha._

Las primeras entradas son difíciles de leer; Chiyo recuerda que el niño le dijo que había comenzado la libreta cuando era pequeño, lo que significa que probablemente escribió esto cuando tenía alrededor de seis o siete años. Ella da vuelta un par de páginas más; la mayoría, si no todo, está tachado y reescrito.

Y luego viene a páginas más recientes. La escritura es más estable, más fácil de leer, un poco más organizada. Las cosas todavía están garabateadas aquí y allá, pero tiene más sentido que las entradas anteriores. Ella decide comenzar aquí.

 ** _RESUMEN:_**

 _[Estoy suponiendo esto ahora porque el resto de mis notas anteriores están desactualizadas o simplemente... imposibles de leer._ _Así que, aquí vamos._ _Mi extraño "no tiene ningún sentido" Quirk.]_

 _A falta de un término mejor, mi madre y yo comenzamos a llamar a esto "disociar". He realizado investigaciones en línea muchas veces, pero aparentemente no hay nada parecido, así que supongo que soy el primero._

 _Hurra._

Chiyo pone los ojos en blanco, pero sigue leyendo.

 ** _INFORMACIÓN:_**

 _Puedo pasar a través de todo._ _Floto en cualquier lugar entre_ _tres_ _cinco y_ _nueve_ _quince_ _diez pulgadas del suelo._

 _Voy a probar y ver si puedo volar._ _No puedo volar._

 _Puedo interactuar con el mundo físico, pero me produce náuseas / malestar si lo hago durante demasiado tiempo._ _Las pastillas contra las náuseas ayudan un poco, pero no mucho._ _Creo que me inmunicé contra las pastillas contra las náuseas._ _Oops._

 ** _REACCIÓN:_**

 _La temperatura más alta:_ _38.4_ _39.5_ _39.9_ _40.2_

 _Mayor cantidad de días postrado en cama:_ _1_ _3_ _4_ _6_ _9_

 _Conmociones cerebrales:_ _ninguna_ _½ [conmoción cerebral leve]_

 _Moretones:_ _2_ _4_ _9_ _12_ _17_ _19_ _23_ _27_ _Hella_

 _Esguinces / fracturas: [Ver "hella"]_

 ** _OTRAS COSAS:_**

 _1) Mi cuerpo no se cura de lesiones / enfermedades a menos que yo esté allí._

 _2) Límite de tiempo: 12 horas._ _[Nota al margen: en realidad no sé si este es un límite de tiempo legítimo._ _Cuando intento permanecer fuera de mi cuerpo durante 12 horas, termino sintiéndome realmente asfixiado y raro, así que siempre regreso._ _No sé qué sucederá cuando me quede afuera por más de 12 horas y tampoco voy a perder el tiempo con eso.]_

Chiyo frunce el ceño por un momento. Un límite de tiempo El chico tiene un límite de tiempo. Ella hace una nota mental de esto antes de continuar.

 _3) No siento dolor como un fantasma, pero siento dolor cuando estoy de vuelta en mi cuerpo físico._

 _4) Tengo cicatrices en todas partes._ _La mayoría de ellos son débiles pero siguen apareciendo por alguna razón._

El ceño de Chiyo se profundiza. ¿ _Cicatrices?_

 _5)_ _Puedo dejar mi cuerpo en cualquier momento._ _No puedo dejar mi cuerpo si tengo un dolor inmenso._ _No estoy seguro de todas las mecánicas exactamente, pero el dolor me "encalla" en la realidad demasiado como para disociarme._ _Nada tiene sentido._ _¯ \ _ (ツ_ _) _ / ¯_

 _Él dibujó eso,_ piensa Chiyo, sacudiendo la cabeza. _Este chico, lo juro..._

 ** _CICATRICES_**

 _1)_ _Dos_ _cinco,_ _doce,_ _quince,_ _diecisiete,_ _veintisiete,_ _veintisiete, no_ _importa. Dejé de contar, solo, "hella" otra vez._

 _2) Las cicatrices solo aparecen en mi "espíritu" y no sé lo que son._ _Pero, de todos modos, realmente no sé nada sobre mi Quirk, así que lo que sea, solo una cosa más que no sé y que probablemente nunca descubriré._

Cicatrices en su espíritu, eh. Chiyo nunca había oído hablar de algo así antes. Ella se pregunta, brevemente, si tiene algo que ver con Bakugou Katsuki.

Por ahora, sin embargo, lo saca de su mente y sigue leyendo.

 ** _NOTAS ADICIONALES:_**

 _1)_ _Las lesiones que recibo mientras interactúo con el mundo físico aparecen en mi cuerpo físico._ _(Teoría: aún no he podido averiguar de qué manera, pero estoy 99% seguro de que esto es cierto)_

 _2) Mi Quirk no tiene ningún maldito sentido._

Eso es todo lo que hay ahora, más un revoltijo de otras notas que Chiyo todavía tiene que revisar. Por ahora, sin embargo, esta información es suficiente.

Se pone de pie y se vuelve hacia la cama de la enfermería. El cuerpo físico del niño todavía está aquí, y ella lo tiene conectado con varios monitores, específicamente uno para su frecuencia cardíaca y niveles de oxígeno.

Ella revisa los monitores.

Sus ojos se abren.

Izuku regresa a la enfermería justo antes del almuerzo para recuperar su cuerpo y cuaderno (y su mochila, también, la había dejado allí antes). Recovery Girl lo espera junto al escritorio, garabateando algo en una hoja de papel.

Él no anuncia su llegada, solo se desliza dentro de su cuerpo y se sienta.

"Días" dice. "He vuelto de la muerte".

Recovery Girl salta, pero no se asusta como lo hicieron sus amigos. "Aquí", dice, devolviendo su cuaderno. Él lo toma de ella de inmediato. "Estás autorizado a irte. Asegúrate de comer un buen almuerzo, ¿está bien?"

Izuku asiente, saltando de la cama de la enfermería y levantando su mochila del piso. "¿Has encontrado algo extraño?", Pregunta.

Recovery Girl vacila. "... ¿Ese límite de tiempo que mencionaste en el cuaderno?", Menciona. "¿Tu límite de doce horas?"

Izuku parpadea. "¿Sí?"

"Es posible que desees tomarlo en serio", dice Recovery Girl. "A partir de ahora, te prohíbo estar fuera de tu cuerpo por más de once horas".

Izuku frunce el ceño. "¿Bien…? Quiero decir, estaba planeando hacer eso de todos modos, me siento raro cuando intento quedarme fuera por más tiempo que eso..."

"Chico, lo digo en serio".

Izuku tiene la mitad de su mente para decir _Hola Seriedad, Estoy Muerto,_ pero no lo hace. Ahora no parece que sea el momento, y a pesar de su amor por burlarse de su propia situación _grave_ , sabe cuándo detenerse.

"... De acuerdo", dice, "No me quedaré fuera de mi cuerpo por más de once horas".

"Bien", dice Recovery Girl. "Ahora, continúa. Como dije, recuerda comer un buen almuerzo, ¿está bien?"

Izuku asiente, se inclina, luego gira y sale de la enfermería.

Aizawa hace el anuncio sobre el Festival de Deportes al día siguiente durante la mañana. Los compañeros de clase de Izuku están, por supuesto, entusiasmados con eso, al igual que él. El Festival de Deportes es un gran negocio, especialmente para héroes aspirantes; es una excelente manera de lanzarte y mostrarle al mundo de qué estás hecho.

Además de estar emocionado, Izuku está absolutamente aterrorizado. Ha intentado y fallado en escribir varios discursos; todos salieron vacíos una vez que terminó con ellos, por lo que eventualmente, se dio por vencido y simplemente decidió inventarse a medida que avanzaba.

Una semana pasa. Entrena con All Mi-, es decir, Toshinori, en Dagobah, y sabe que sus compañeros de clase también están entrenando. Una semana menos y una semana más.

El Festival de Deportes está casi encima de ellos.

Y luego, camino a su próxima clase con sus amigos, solo seis días antes del Festival de Deportes-

 _"Midoriya Izuku, por favor reporta a la sala de profesores inmediatamente",_ la voz de Recovery Girl retumba por el intercomunicador, e Izuku y aquellos con él saltan colectivamente.

"Amigo, ¿qué pasa?" Pregunta Kirishima, frunciendo el ceño. "Algo…?"

"No tengo idea", dice Izuku, ya girando para tomarse un descanso en la sala de profesores. "¡Los alcanzaré más tarde, tengo que volar!"

"¡Okie dokie!", Dice Uraraka, saludando, e Izuku se da vuelta y se va. La llamada de Iida de "¡NO CORRER EN LOS PASILLOS!" Hace eco a través de sus oídos, pero apenas desacelera. Es extremadamente raro que un alumno sea llamado por el intercomunicador de la escuela. Algo está mal, esa es la única explicación.

Corre todo el camino hasta allí, y cuando llega apenas recuerda llamar antes de abrir la puerta.

Hay dos personas allí: Toshinori y otra persona que Izuku nunca había visto antes. Ambos notan su llegada (la puerta que choca contra la pared es difícil de perder), pero Toshinori es la primera persona que realmente dice algo.

"Midoriya, mi niño", dice, levantándose, "Este es Naomasa, un querido amigo mío y un detective de la policía".

"Hola, Midoriya-kun", dice el hombre, Naomasa, y extiende su mano para estrechar la de Izuku. "Es un placer conocerte finalmente".

Izuku parpadea, luego estrecha su mano. "Es un placer conocerte también", dice aturdido.

"Él sabe de One For All", dice Toshinori, respondiendo a la pregunta no dicha de Izuku. "Siéntete libre de hablar".

Izuku asiente, pero su confusión no se ha ido. "¿Qué... qué está pasando...?"

"Vine a aplaudirte por tu valentía en la USJ", dice Naomasa, sonriendo. "Me hubiera gustado hacerlo antes, pero no estabas exactamente en las mejores condiciones en ese momento".

"O-Oh, está bien", dice Izuku, "No soy... quiero decir, no hice nada especial-"

"Compraste tiempo y salvaste las vidas de sus compañeros de clase", argumenta Naomasa. "Diría que es loable".

"No... no, créeme", dice Izuku, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Tenía miedo, no había nada valiente sobre lo que hice-"

"Es _porque_ tenías miedo que lo que hiciste fue tan valiente", Naomasa interrumpe, y él sonríe. "Gracias, Midoriya-kun".

La cabeza de Izuku está girando, y sus mejillas se sienten demasiado calientes. "De... de nada".

"Además", continúa Naomasa, "Estoy aquí para asegurarles que tendremos oficiales y héroes pro estacionados en los terrenos del Festival de Deportes. Toshinori fue muy firme cuando dijo que lo más probable es que te preocupes por la seguridad de tus amigos todo el tiempo, así que quería asegurarte personalmente que lo que sucedió en la USJ _no_ se repetirá en el Festival de Deportes"

Izuku suelta un suspiro. "Eso es bueno. Es... ¿eso es todo o...?"

"No del todo", dice Toshinori. "Recovery Girl quiere hablar contigo sobre algo también. Ella debería regresar en cualquier momento..."

En el momento justo, la puerta se abre, e Izuku gira hacia el sonido. De pie en la puerta está Recovery Girl, y...

Y un perro. Recovery Girl lo tiene con una correa simple. El perro es blanco y negro: un border collie, piensa Izuku, ya los ha visto antes. Lleva un arnés azul; con la frase " _no soy un animal doméstico - perro del servicio._ _Pregunta antes de acariciarme"_

Izuku frunce el ceño, confundido. "¿Tienes un perro de servicio?", Pregunta.

"Yo no", responde Recovery Girl, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Tú."

Izuku parpadea. "Yo que."

"Hablé con un amigo mío sobre tu situación", dice Recovery Girl; el perro se sienta a su lado, esperando. "Ella trabaja con animales de servicio, y, bueno... lo iban a sacar del, pero pensé que le daría una oportunidad contigo".

Izuku parpadea. "Un... perro de servicio... ¿para mí...?"

Recovery Girl asiente. "Muchas personas con desórdenes de desmayos obtienen perros de servicio", dice ella, "Y tu Quirk no es diferente a eso. Con los acontecimientos recientes y los nuevos desarrollos de tu Quirk que son peligrosos para su salud, bueno, parecía una buena idea. Te acompañará en el Festival de Deportes y durante tu rutina normal aquí en la UA"

Izuku mira al perro.

El perro lo mira con curiosidad.

Izuku inclina la cabeza.

El perro refleja el movimiento.

"Es tuyo", dice Recovery Girl en voz baja, y sonríe. "Hablé con tu madre sobre esto, y ella estaba lista para la idea. Ya ha tenido bastante entrenamiento, aunque hay más que tenemos que hacer, pero, por ahora..."

Izuku no está muy seguro de cómo responder o realmente qué pensar. Después de un momento, se arrodilla en el suelo y extiende su mano; el perro lo olfatea y luego le lame los dedos.

Algo hace clic entonces, en ese momento, y la cara de Izuku se divide en una gran sonrisa. La cola del perro se balancea hacia adelante y hacia atrás en el suelo.

"Además, siéntete libre de nombrarlo como quieras", dice Recovery Girl. "Él _es_ tu perro, después de todo".

Izuku pasa una mano por la cabeza del perro; su pelaje es suave y grueso.

"...Howler (Aullador)" dice Izuku de inmediato, y mira a Recovery Girl, radiante. "Su nombre es Howler".

Una pausa.

Y luego hay una sonrisa detrás de Toshinori, e Izuku gira la cabeza.

"Por supuesto", dice su mentor, sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza. "Por supuesto que harías eso".

Izuku sonríe "!Lo tomaré como un cumplido!"


End file.
